Toda la Noche con el Jefe
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena nunca tenía aventuras en la oficina, había aprendido por las malas lo terrible que podían resultar, pero cuando conoce a Darien Chiba iba a poner a prueba toda su determinación. Darien es alto, moreno e increíblemente sexy... y es su nuevo jefe. después de pasar toda la noche con el jefe, Serena se encontró con un gran problema... una noche con él no era suficiente.
1. Argumento

**Hola, que tal estan? les traigo una nueva historia, que espero les guste, para evitar malos entendidos de una vez especifico que ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen, la autora de la novela es natalie Anderson, y los personajes de Sailor Moon son de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solamente adapto los personajes a las historias, lo hago sin fines de lucro, publicidad, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bien sin mas que agregar, un besito, ISA XD **

Toda la Noche con el Jefe

NATALIE ANDERSON

ARGUMENTO:

Serena Tsukino jamás tenía aventuras con los hombres con los que trabajaba. Después de haber sufrido en el pasado, se protegía tras el ingenio y el sarcasmo... Pero su nuevo jefe, el alto, moreno e increíblemente sexy Darien Chiba iba a poner a prueba su determinación.

Trabajar codo con codo con él no estaba sirviendo de mucha ayuda precisamente, pues Serena no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera a cada uno de los movimientos de Darien…Pero después de pasar toda la noche con el jefe y de descubrir que era tan bueno en la cama como en la sala de juntas, Serena se encontró con un gran problema... una noche con él no era suficiente.

Era su jefe... y el único hombre al que no podía resistirse.


	2. Chapter 1

Uno

Serena acababa de llegar a la barandilla cuando oyó las pisadas detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta apresuradamente y se sentó en el banco entre las sombras, con la esperanza de no ser vista y de poder tener cinco minutos para calmarse.

Observó la figura que se aproximaba, sabiendo perfectamente que no era invisible y que se dirigía directamente a ella. No lo reconoció. Llevaba en Franklin and Company tan sólo cinco meses y conocía a todo el mundo. Aquel hombre caminaba con unas piernas largas envueltas en un vaquero oscuro con la naturalidad de un atleta. Era alto y tenía el pelo oscuro. La única iluminación en el balcón provenía de las rendijas de las ventanas de la sala de juntas, de modo que no podía ver mucho más. Suspiró y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Mina debía de haber enviado a su amigo Armand a buscarla. ¿Por qué la gente pensaba que los casamenteros eran una buena idea?

Incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, Serena decidió ignorar la tensión en el estómago y la promesa que le había hecho a Mina de estar «abierta a las posibilidades». Se enfrentaría a la situación. Se lo diría claramente y podría tener su espacio de nuevo.

—¿Mina te ha dicho que estaba aquí fuera? —preguntó con su tono más decisivo.

—No —contestó él con una sonrisa radiante que destacaba en la oscuridad. Se sentó junto a ella y dejó su copa a un lado. Se había sentado de lado, mirándola. Su cara estaba a oscuras, pero se encontraba cerca, demasiado cerca. Su presencia irradiaba calor, y desprendía cierto aroma a cítrico. Limón fresco y suave.

—Mira, perdona —comenzó ella, tratando de sonar amable, aunque firme—. No sé lo que te ha dicho Mina, pero no estoy interesada.

—Oh. ¿De verdad? —pareció sorprendido.

Serena respiró profundamente y siguió hablando apresuradamente.

—Puede parecer difícil de creer, cuando todo el mundo, está ansioso por conocer gente, pero realmente yo no busco diversión. Estoy segura de que eres un gran tipo y de que no tendrás problemas a la hora de encontrar a alguien. Sobre todo ahí dentro —dijo señalando hacia la ventana—. Después de todo, Mina dice que seduces muy bien.

Sus carcajadas le sorprendieron. Pero más sorprendente aún fue el modo en que resonaron dentro de ella. Fue un sonido profundo, cálido y seco.

—¿De verdad? Qué amable por su parte —dijo antes de dar un trago a su copa—. Pero creo que no deseo a cualquier otra persona. Sobre todo no «ahí dentro» —añadió imitando su tono.

Serena agarró su copa con fuerza. Aún se sentía molesta, y aquella interrupción no le estaba sirviendo de ayuda.

—Muy bien —dijo con resignación—. Pero dejemos una cosa clara. No va a ocurrir, así que simplemente nos congelaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —lamentó ligeramente su sequedad, pues no había pretendido sonar tan directa. Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse, pero respirar correctamente le parecía más difícil de lo normal sentada al lado de ese hombre.

—Me parece bien —convino él—. ¿Siempre eres tan directa?

Serena frunció el ceño y sintió cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

—Mmm. Lo siento si piensas que soy desagradable. No era mi intención, pero no quiero que haya malentendidos.

—De acuerdo —entonces se rió, demasiado intensamente para su gusto.

Serena lo miró, pensando que parecía bastante relajado para haber sido rechazado de entrada. Observó su sonrisa; una sonrisa cálida. Era el tipo de sonrisa que daba ganas de sonreír también y acercarse más. Miró de nuevo hacia las ventanas y observó el cinismo de la fiesta mientras dos consultores luchaban por conseguir la atención de Mina. Serena miró de reojo a Armand, deseando que Mina le hubiese advertido que era el hombre más físicamente atractivo del planeta, y no sólo alguien al que se le diera bien la seducción.

—Ahora que hemos aclarado eso —dijo él—, ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Serena. Ya había rechazado al tipo antes de que tuviera ocasión de empezar, de modo que no tenía por qué ser totalmente grosera.

—No sé —estiró una pierna, colocándola entre la puerta y ella como una barrera—. ¿De qué parte de Australia eres?

—Soy de Nueva Zelanda —contestó ella con frialdad, tratando de no admirar la larga pierna ante sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo él riéndose. Una vez más, el sonido reverberó en su interior, produciéndole un escalofrío—. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez?

—No pasa nada. No soy una de esas neozelandesas que se enfadan si las confunden con australianas —contestó Serena antes de dar un trago a su copa. A pesar del aire frío, no lograba enfriarse. Se quedó quieta durante un minuto y luego se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa conspiradora—. A decir verdad, yo aún no distingo la diferencia entre los acentos irlandés y escocés.

—Qué sorprendente —dijo él inclinándose hacia ella y, por un segundo, Serena se preguntó qué iba a hacer. ¿Qué haría ella? Su proximidad resultaba abrumadora—. ¿Y yo qué soy?

—Em... —se quedó desconcertada. No le parecía que sonase como ninguno de los dos. De hecho le parecía bastante británico—. ¿Escocés?

Él inclinó la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás.

—Pues sí.

Serena empezaba a sentirse bastante nerviosa por el efecto que le estaba produciendo. Nerviosa por el hecho de lamentar que se hubiera apartado. Era una noche fría y oscura; y ella se sentía caliente e insegura.

Mina volvió a aparecer y Serena observó cómo su cara se iluminaba mientras un desconocido se acercaba a ella.

—Oh, ése debe de ser el infame de Darien.

Armand giró la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana. —¿Dónde?

—Con Mina —Darien parecía absorbido por Mina mientras ésta hablaba, gesticulando con los brazos con su entusiasmo habitual—. Bueno, no creo que vaya a tener muchos problemas, ¿y tú?

—¿Problemas con qué? —preguntó Armand.

—Con Darien —contestó Serena con impaciencia—. Debe de haberte hablado de él. Acaba de llegar de la oficina de Nueva York. Ha vuelto siendo el consultor más joven que jamás haya sido ascendido a socio. Se supone que empieza mañana, pero existía la posibilidad de que apareciese esta noche. Mina se ha puesto la camisa azul a propósito. No puedo creer que pensara que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pensé que apenas lo conocía. Pero obviamente él está interesado, ¿no crees? Y no me extraña; Mina es increíble.

—Si te gustan así —contestó él seriamente.

Serena se giró hacia él sorprendida.

—Es una rubia natural con ojos azules y es muy alegre. Si a algún hombre no le gusta, es que no le gustan las mujeres.

—¡Ja! —exclamó él—. ¿Eso crees? Creo que muchos hombres preferirían a las altas y esbeltas de ojos celestes y pelo dorado como la miel.

Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, estiró una mano y le acarició un mechón de pelo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de moverse, deseando que deslizara la mano por su pelo. Fue entonces cuando finalmente registró lo que acababa de decir y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Trató de ignorar el tono sensual de su voz. Simplemente acababa de describirla.

Respiró profundamente mientras él enredaba los dedos en su mechón. No se sentía cómoda. Su propósito de salir al balcón estaba siendo saboteado. Apartó la cabeza y decidió reiterar su posición.

—Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te molestes.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Estaba observándola intensamente. Serena se cruzó de piernas y comenzó a balancear el pie en el aire.

—No es como me lo había imaginado.

—¿Quién? ¿Darien?

—Sí. Pensé que sería más alto y aparente —no podía dejar de pensar en el hombre que tenía al lado. El sí era aparente. Fue plenamente consciente de cómo su rodilla le rozaba la pierna. Debía de haberse acercado. Ella se apartó más y volvió a cruzar las piernas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te lo describió Mina?

—Al parecer es como un regalo divino —aliviada por la distracción, Serena se rió y enumeró los rasgos con los dedos—. Alto, moreno, guapo, un gran cuerpo, un jefe exigente pero al que todos admiran... Suena demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿verdad? Ésa es la versión de Mina, claro. Pero el remate es, y cito textualmente: «Cuando te mira, es como si fueras la única persona en el mundo. Tiene unos ojos increíbles».

Entonces miró a Armand. No podía verle los ojos con claridad. Era imposible distinguir el color en la sombra. Mina no se los había descrito; había insistido más en lo divertido que era. Serena tenía la sensación de que sería más que divertido, y eso era peligroso.

Siguió describiendo a Darien.

—Al parecer es difícil de cazar. Por lo que cuentan, nunca ha tenido el más mínimo escarceo con nadie del trabajo.

—¿Y eso hace que sea difícil de cazar?

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es este lugar; todos van detrás de todos —la fama de flirteo de la consultoría en la que trabajaba era legendaria. Estaba poblada por unos cuarenta y cinco especímenes, todos atléticos, artísticos, inteligentes y atractivos; la diversión después del trabajo estaba garantizada.

—No es tan malo, ¿verdad?

—No, probablemente no —dijo ella—, Pero lo parece. Son todos flirteos sorprendentes. Las aventuras en el trabajo nunca acaban bien. Es demasiado complicado —complicado era quedarse corta; algo que ella sabía bien gracias a Diamante—. Y con Mina intentando emparejarme contigo...

—¿Y qué dijo al respecto? —preguntó él.

Serena lo miró y optó por la verdad.

—Que eras un jugador atractivo que sabe cómo hacer que una chica lo pase bien —Serena sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al repetir la descripción de Mina tan burlonamente, aunque su amiga lo había dicho como un cumplido y, francamente, tal como iban las cosas, tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y tú eres una chica qué necesita pasárselo bien?

—Obviamente Mina lo cree así —contestó ella con una risa sarcástica—. Pero la verdad es que no. Cuando quiera pasarlo bien, me buscaré diversión, pero gracias de todos modos. Estaba preocupada por ti porque no has salido con nadie en los últimos dos meses. Pensó que seriamos fantásticos el uno para el otro.

—¿Tú tampoco has salido con nadie últimamente?

Serena había estado pensando en ella; el problema era que la única gente que conocía eran compañeros de trabajo y, después de lo de Diamante, no se permitiría tal cosa. Precisamente era la razón por la que Mina quería emparejarla con Armand para una aventura de despedida antes de que ella abandonara el país. Pero Serena estaba segura de que lo último que necesitaba era salir con un galán experimentado. Jugar con fuego siendo ella una advenediza sólo podía acabar en desastre. Cuando apareciese una persona segura, se tomaría las cosas con calma.

Ese hombre no era seguro. Tenía la rodilla presionada contra su pierna de nuevo, podía sentir el calor. De pronto tuvo el deseo de sentarse más cerca, de sentir toda su pierna, no sólo la rodilla. Pensó que aquello sería cálido. ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Sería caliente. Él pareció leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Tienes frío? Llevamos aquí fuera un rato.

Serena negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—Estoy bien. Pero no quiero entretenerte, si quieres volver dentro —añadió con la esperanza de librarse de él y, al mismo tiempo, deseando que se quedara. Era sorprendente, y tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando bien con él. No había nada de malo en flirtear un poco.

—No, estoy bien aquí. Es bastante refrescante. ¿Qué estás bebiendo, por cierto?

—No estoy muy segura —contestó ella observando su copa—. Creo que es algo con sabor a manzana.

—¿Un alcopop?

—Está bueno. Es dulce.

—Y también es letal si te lo bebes demasiado deprisa. ¿Cuántos te has tomado?

—Éste es el segundo.

—¿Y has cenado?

Serena se giró para mirarlo de frente, tocándole las rodillas con las suyas. Ignoró el escalofrío que sintió en los muslos y el perverso deseo de separar las piernas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo desafió.

—¿Pretendes invitarme o insinúas que estoy borracha? En cualquier caso, la respuesta es «no».

Él se giró y se inclinó hacia delante, mirándola fijamente. Serena tragó saliva; la luz de la ventana iluminaba su cara y, por primera vez, pudo observarlo correctamente. Se fijó en su mandíbula fuerte y su nariz recta, pero fueron sus ojos los que captaron su atención. Eran de un increíble azul zafiro. Se quedó mirándolos; nunca había visto unos ojos así. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se acordó de parpadear.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él con una sonrisa picara.

Fascinada, Serena observó cómo arqueaba los labios hacia arriba. Eran unos labios gruesos y tentadores. Fue consciente de que se había inclinado más hacia él, así que se apartó y miró de nuevo hacia la ventana. Tal vez sí estuviera un poco borracha; desde luego se sentía un poco mareada. Imposible. No había bebido mucho, así que tenía que ser la falta de comida.

—Sí —contestó ella con aspereza—. Y no pienses que puedes avasallarme para tener una cita por lo que te haya dicho Mina.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza riéndose.

—Oh, para —dijo ella—. No ha sido tan divertido... Estás insistiendo demasiado, y ya te he dicho que no tiene sentido.

No dejó de reírse, y Serena comenzó a preguntarse si habría algo en la broma que se estuviese perdiendo. Parecía encontrarla demasiado divertida. Y ella empezaba a sentir frío, experimentando deseos que tenía que controlar. Deseos de acercarse a un tipo del que sabía que le gustaba jugar. Haciendo un llamamiento a su dignidad, se puso en pie.

—¿Vas a volver ahí dentro a divertirte? —preguntó él, levantándose también.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo alto que era. Ella no era baja, y con los tacones medía casi uno ochenta, pero aun así él le sacaba unos cinco centímetros. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirar aquellos fabulosos ojos azules. Al ver cómo él la observaba, inmediatamente supo que lo mejor sería apartar la mirada.

—De hecho, creo que voy a irme a casa...

—Buena idea —contestó él.

Serena volvió a mirarlo. No parecía arrogante pero aun así ella se puso en guardia. Tenia que alejarse de allí. No, tenía que alejarse de él. ¿Acaso había subestimado la habilidad de Mina como casamentera? el tipo hacía que se le acelerase el pulso.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte por fin, Armand. Buenas noches —dijo educadamente y, sin pensar, estiró la mano para estrechársela. En cuanto sus manos se juntaron, se dio cuenta de su error. El contacto físico le produjo un torrente de electricidad que subió por el brazo hasta el corazón, provocándole un vuelco. Su mano era firme. Su piel, cálida y seca. Otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y los dos se quedaron ahí, mirándose el uno al otro. Se le aceleró el pulso y sintió la excitación en el estómago. Observó su mirada picara y apartó la mano al instante. Murmuró una breve despedida y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Él observó cómo se alejaba. ¿Debería habérselo dicho? Probablemente, pero la tentación había resultado ser demasiado fuerte como para resistirse, y seguía siéndolo. Observó el pasillo vacío y entró, pero no se dirigió hacia la fiesta, sino hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad. Un ataque de lujuria. No había tenido uno tan fuerte... bueno, jamás, qué él recordara. Apenas llevaba tiempo de vuelta en su tierra natal y ya se sentía tentado por una Venus extranjera. Llegó al piso de abajo, incapaz de disimular la sonrisa cuando entró en el vestíbulo.

Serena respiró aliviada. No podía «tener un poco de diversión», como le había sugerido Mina. Aquél era un buen momento para escapar. Absorta en sus pensamientos, salió del ascensor y se topó con la figura que estaba de pie ante ella. Unas manos firmes la agarraron por los brazos, y sintió la nariz dolorida al golpearse contra aquel torso cubierto por un jersey de lana, que era lo único que podía ver.

—Oh, lo… —dejó de hablar al levantar la cabeza y ver al hombre de los ojos azules. Frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, incapaz de disimular su irritación.

— Voy a llevarte a casa —dijo él con cierto tono de autoridad.

—Me parece que no.

—Claro que sí.

—No puedes conducir —dijo Serena frunciendo más el ceño—. Has estado bebiendo.

—He tomado una copa en toda la noche y había comido antes. Estoy bien para conducir.

—Mi madre me enseñó a no montarme en coches con desconocidos.

—No soy un desconocido. Acabamos de pasar media hora conociéndonos.

Serena pensó en ello durante unos segundos, sabiendo que estaba bajando la guardia. Mina conocía bien a aquel tipo y, francamente, la idea de volver a casa en coche era tentadora. Le evitaría el trayecto en metro y diez minutos andando. Los zapatos de tacón que llevaba no eran apropiados para caminar largas distancias.

Incluso más tentadora era la idea de pasar otros diez minutos en su compañía. ¿Sería sólo para tener más práctica? ¿Para perfeccionar sus habilidades de flirteo?

—Además —prosiguió él—, has dejado clara tu falta de interés. Así que no tienes nada que temer.

¿Era cierto? Viéndolo correctamente por primera vez con la luz del vestíbulo, Serena se dio cuenta de que su instinto tenía razón. Era un hombre muy sexy. Se quedó mirándolo, y su mente se negó a trabajar con la rapidez habitual. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en sus fabulosos ojos azules. Vio la diversión en ellos. Aunque no sabía por qué no le resultaba molesta. Al contrario, sintió la necesidad de seguirle la broma. El se acercó más y le apretó los brazos con más fuerza.

—Bueno, si insistes—dijo ella.

—Insisto.

Serena arqueó las cejas ligeramente y permitió que la metiera de nuevo en el ascensor.

—Hay un aparcamiento en el sótano —dijo él en respuesta a su cara de intriga.

Serena se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor y evitó su mirada, especulando sobre cómo sería su coche. Definitivamente sería rápido y brillante. Quizá un descapotable con asientos de cuero con calefacción.

Él le agarró el brazo de nuevo mientras salían del ascensor, y la guió frente a una fila de coches aparcados. Serena trató de ignorar las sensaciones que le provocaban sus dedos. Eran como agujas eléctricas clavándosele por dentro.

No estaba preparada para la enorme ranchera marrón y ligeramente abollada frente a la que se detuvo. Obviamente, el vehículo, de siete plazas, estaba acostumbrado a ir lleno de gente. Podía apreciarse el inconfundible olor a niños. Había papeles y envoltorios de caramelos tirados por el suelo, y dos de los asientos traseros estaban acondicionados con asientos para niños.

—¿Esperamos a alguien más? —preguntó ella.

—No —contestó él. Serena se sentó y se dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón. De pronto se detuvo. Palpó bajo su cuerpo y sacó una bolsa de pasas a medio comer. Se las entregó sin decir palabra—. Oh, bien —dijo—. Me preguntaba dónde las había puesto. La cena.

Serena no pudo evitar observar su mano izquierda colocada sobre el volante. No llevaba anillo, ni marca alguna. Sus dedos eran largos y hermosos, con unas uñas perfectas; y su palma era ancha y firme. Se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Se trataba de Armand, ¿no? El amante del flirteo por excelencia. Soltero convencido. Aquello no encajaba con esa imagen.

—Es el coche de mi hermana —explicó finalmente— El mío no estaba disponible y he tomado prestado el suyo. Tiene tres hijos. Son bastante revoltosos.

—Ah, bien —dijo ella mientras se abrochaba el cinturón—. ¿Y qué tipo de coche llevas habitualmente?

—¿Qué tipo crees tú?

—No sé. Algún deportivo. Rápido, brillante, algo para asombrar a las mujeres.

—No tengo que confiar en un coche para asombrar a las mujeres —dijo él.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Serena no pudo evitar reírse.

Él la miró fijamente con ojos brillantes.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó ella—. ¿Sólo confías en tu buen físico, en tu ingenio y en tu encanto personal?

—Eso es —contestó él asintiendo seriamente—. Todo lo que has dicho. ¿Adónde vamos?

Lo miró confusa antes de darse cuenta de que llevaban sentados un par de minutos y no había puesto el motor en marcha.

—Oh, al muelle de Santa Catalina, Tower Hill.

El la miró arqueando las cejas y luego puso el motor en marcha.

—Pensé que sería en Earl's Court o en Shepherds Bush. ¿No es ahí donde viven los neozelandeses y los australianos?

—Quizá —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no me gusta eso.

—¿Evitas a tus compatriotas? —preguntó él mientras salían del garaje.

—No, pero, si quisiera pasar el tiempo yendo a pubs de las antípodas y relacionándome con neozelandeses, no me habría molestado en marcharme de Nueva Zelanda.

—¿Huías de algo?

—Huía hacia él —puntualizó Serena—. No me malinterpretes, no es que no me guste Nueva Zelanda. Me encanta, pero quería viajar y conocer Londres. Es una ciudad genial.

—¿Y elegiste el muelle de Santa Catalina?

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. ¡Aunque no vivo en uno de esos almacenes convertidos junto al río. Hay una vieja finca detrás. Tengo un piso alquilado allí. Es fantástico, ¿sabes? Paso frente a la torre de Londres cada día de camino al trabajo y siempre pienso lo mismo: ¡Estoy en Londres! Es alucinante.

—¿Realmente es un sueño para ti?

—Oh, sí. Supongo que son muchos años viendo Coronation Street.

—¿Coronation Street? Pero eso es en Manchester —dijo él.

—Oh, pues entonces Eastenders. Lo que sea. Todos esos programas de variedades; allí los ponen todos. Pero aquí es genial. En Londres puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te apetezca hacer —añadió haciendo un gesto con las manos.

Él la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa, cortándole la respiración. Serena apartó la mirada apresuradamente, tratando de controlar su excitación.

—Suenas como una turista, con ese entusiasmo en la voz —dijo él.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es bueno tener algo de pasión.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Eres tan entusiasta y apasionada en otros aspectos de la vida?

Serena le dirigió una mirada de picardía burlona, sabiendo que se la había buscado.

—Me encanta caminar frente a la torre de Londres cada día —dijo finalmente—, riéndome de los demás turistas que se dejan engañar por el heladero más caro del mundo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él riéndose.

—Tiene su furgoneta allí, junto a Dead Man's Hole. Sus precios son desorbitados.

—Mmm. Pero apuesto a que no es tan caro como el heladero que hay en el Ponte Vecchio de Florencia.

—¿De verdad? ¿En Florencia? —Serena suspiró—. Nunca he estado allí. Me encantaría ir.

—Es precioso. Yo te llevaré.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

El asintió y dijo:

—Tienes que ver la Venus de Botticelli. Eres igual que ella.

Hubo un silencio mientras Serena absorbía el cumplido. La obra maestra de Botticelli se encontraba en la galería de los Uffizi. Su cuadro de Venus era una de las obras de arte más famosas del mundo. Generación tras generación admiraba su belleza. Serena se quedó asombrada. Desde luego aquel hombre era un profesional de la seducción. El problema era que ella no podía evitar disfrutar.

—Oh, eres bueno —dijo.

—¿Y funciona?

—Eso no te lo diré —comenzó a decir.

—Entonces tendré que averiguarlo. Bien.

¿Qué significaba ese «bien»? ¿Acaso acababa de ofrecerle un desafío sin quererlo?

Entraron en el muelle de Santa Catalina y Serena lo condujo hasta su edificio. Una parte de ella deseaba escapar del coche lo antes posible, pero otra parte deseaba quedarse y explorar las posibilidades con Armand, como había sugerido Mina. Aunque tal vez él no estuviera realmente interesado. Tal vez hubiera estado haciendo uso de su encanto y su ingenio. Lo miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba observándola con una sonrisa.

Se puso rígida. ¿Acaso llevaba su debate interno escrito en la frente? Probablemente. Trató de aferrarse a su dignidad.

—Muchas gracias por traerme a casa. Ha sido muy amable por tu parte.

—No hay problema. Ha sido un placer.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta. Al salir del coche se sorprendió al comprobar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Bordeó el coche y se colocó junto a ella.

—Pensaba acompañarte hasta la puerta —le explicó—. No estaba seguro de que pudieras subir las escaleras.

—Claro que puedo... ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué estoy borracha? —nada más lejos de la realidad, aunque tenía que admitir que se encontraba un poco mareada. Debía de ser por no haber comido nada, no por la proximidad de aquel hombre.

—No, pero tal vez un poco cansada —dijo él riéndose. Y su risa tuvo ese efecto al que ya estaba acostumbrándose—. ¿No lo estás?

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Serena se quedó mirándolo, asombrada al ver que se acercaba más.

—Si tan segura estás de que puedes hacerlo, me iré.

—Aja —contestó ella, pegada al suelo. Era muy atractivo. Alto, sexy, divertido. Sabía que debía dirigirse hacia las escaleras inmediatamente, pero sus piernas no parecían reaccionar. Estaba mirándolo como hechizada.

El estiró el brazo y le acarició el pelo suavemente.

—Adiós, guapa —susurró. Entonces deslizó la mano hacia su nuca, agachó la cabeza y la besó.

Fue un leve roce, ligero como una pluma. Suave, cálido, dulce. Pero entonces él apartó sus labios. Serena suspiró y, cuando se dio cuenta de que deseaba más, él pareció leerle el pensamiento, robándole la iniciativa y regresando con fuerza. Firme, insistente, placentero. Le colocó la mano en la nuca y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con el pulgar. Suaves caricias que hicieron que ella se acercarse más y aumentara su deseo. Sintió el peso y el calor de su otra mano cuando se la colocó en la parte de abajo de la espalda. Deseaba tocarlo. No pudo evitar devolverle los besos. Su mente no lograba concentrarse en el hecho de que aquélla era una muy mala idea. Sólo parecía pensar en las sensaciones que despertaba en ella.

Las manos, que había levantado en un gesto defensivo, no lo apartaron. En vez de eso, se abrieron sobre su pecho, sintiendo la suave lana del jersey y los músculos que había debajo. Luego le rodeó el cuello con ellas y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados.

El impacto fue tan placentero que Serena suspiró suavemente, abriendo la boca para saborearlo. Sus lenguas se juntaron y comenzaron una danza apasionada, haciendo que la mente de Serena se apagara por completo. Su cuerpo reaccionó por instinto; sus pechos se endurecieron y se tensaron. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel aroma a limón tan delicioso, enredando los dedos en su pelo y encogiendo los dedos de los pies al sentir cómo la tensión aumentaba. El magnetismo y el abrazo eran irrompibles. El simple beso de buenas noches se convirtió en algo más; mucho más.

Él deslizó las manos por su espalda, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Serena disfrutó de la sensación de su torso duro y firme contra ella. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo y se restregó contra él, temblando de placer al sentir la fuerza de su abrazo. Notó cómo deslizaba las manos por encima de su falda, agarrándole las caderas y presionando para hacerle sentir el calor. Siguió bajando las manos hasta el dobladillo de la falda, deslizándolas por debajo y comenzando a subir por la parte de atrás de sus piernas. Sus dedos llegaron al final de las medias y, acto seguido, comenzaron a explorar su piel. Piel contra piel, incandescentes. Oyó sus gemidos contra su boca mientras movía las caderas incansablemente.

Fue la señal de alarma que necesitaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Apartó la boca y dio un paso atrás. Sorprendida y avergonzada por la ferocidad de aquel beso, se sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. De modo que miró hacia los apartamentos, rezando para que su cuerpo se calmara. Temía lanzarse a sus brazos si volvía a mirarlo.

Él la había soltado y no había dicho nada, pero era consciente de su respiración entrecortada. Su cuerpo le pedía más. Aquél no había sido un casto beso de despedida, sino el comienzo de una pasión que habría llevado a algo mucho más salvaje con una única conclusión. No iba a tener una aventura de una noche con el amigo de su amiga. Sobre todo sabiendo que le gustaba jugar, que era hombre de una sola noche. No era de extrañar que sus besos fueran tan buenos. Tenía mucha experiencia. La atracción se volvió rabia, más hacia ella misma que hacia él. Él sólo estaba haciendo lo que le resultaba natural; sin embargo su respuesta no era natural en ella. Las sensaciones que había despertado un solo beso no podían ser naturales.

—Buenas noches —murmuró ella.

Se alejó y comenzó a buscar las llaves en el bolso mientras subía las escaleras. Hasta que no llegó al pequeño rellano de su piso, no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Él estaba apoyado en el coche, con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados, mirándola. Aunque era difícil saberlo con la escasa luz de la farola, estaba segura de que sonreía. Levantó la mano para despedirse de ella informalmente. Agitada, Serena se dio la vuelta y, milagrosamente, consiguió meter la llave en la cerradura a la primera. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras ella, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo.

Cinco minutos después, agachó la cabeza para que el agua caliente le cayese por el cuerpo mientras se duchaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su voz y su sonrisa; ni estremecerse al revivir aquel beso. Había sido un gran error.

La tentación le susurraba al oído. Era Armand. El amigo de Mina. No trabajaba con él; no sería una aventura de oficina. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle un poco de diversión? Había pasado mucho tiempo. Sería deseo carnal de una magnitud letal.

Pero, si jugaba con fuego, acabaría con quemaduras de tercer grado.

Y se marchaba en dos meses. Sería una locura embarcarse en algo que sentía que podía ser tan fuerte, tan devastador, y que ni siquiera tenía claro si podría controlar.

Nada de aventuras; no con él. Se tomaría las cosas con calma cuando apareciese una persona segura.

Eso era lo que deseaba.

**JAJAJAJA... alguien se imagina la cara que va a poner Serena cuando se de cuenta con quien estaba hablando en realidad, si yo fuera ella pediría "tragame tierra" el oso del siglo, jajaja, y aunque ella juraba que no quería nada de nada con él, bien que se dieron su "beso de buenas noches" si así es cuando no quiere nada con Darien, como ira a ser cuando si quiera? O.O, un beso**


	3. Chapter 2

Dos

Cansada por la falta de sueño, Serena echó una pastilla de complejo vitamínico en un vaso con agua y se la tragó. Ya desayunaría más tarde algo sustancial.

—¿Qué te pasó anoche? —Mina estaba sentada en su escritorio devorando un tazón de cereales, con el ordenador encendido.

Serena la miró sorprendida. Estaba casi segura de que Mina ya habría hablado con Armand. Decidió seguirle el juego un rato.

—Realmente no estaba de humor. Me quedé sentada un rato fuera y me marché a casa pronto. ¿Y tú?

Mina la miró con desconfianza.

—Estoy segura de que hay algo más, tienes mirada de culpabilidad.

Serena sintió cómo se le sonrojaba la cara, pero se guardó sus sentimientos y se centró en Mina.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Debes de sentirte muy contenta esta mañana!

—¿Por qué? De hecho es más bien al contrario —contestó Mina.

—¿Por qué? ¡Parecía que las cosas iban muy bien! ¡Parecía que os gustabais!

Mina la miró perpleja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De Darien y de ti —contestó Serena con impaciencia—. No te quitaba los ojos de encima.

—¿Darien? ¡Si ni siquiera estaba allí!

—Claro que estaba. Lo vi hablando contigo: alto, moreno, con un abrigo de cuero negro.

—¡Oh! —Mina empezó a reírse—. Ése no era Darien. Era Armand.

Serena sintió como si la tierra se moviese bajo sus pies.

—¿Armand? ¿El hombre con el que estabas hablando era Armand?

—Por supuesto

—Oh, Dios. ¿Entonces quién...?

—¿Quién qué? —preguntó Mina con evidente curiosidad.

Se oyeron voces por el pasillo y Mina escondió apresuradamente los cereales detrás de una pila de libros. Serena estiró la mano tras ella para colocar otra revista en la pila y así ocultarlo correctamente. Se quedaron de pie la una junto a la otra mientras un grupo de consultores entraba con Soichi, el consultor principal.

—Mina, Serena —dijo él con una sonrisa maligna—, tenemos algo de sangre fresca para vosotras. Mina, seguro que recuerdas a Darien; ha vuelto de Nueva York.

Serena observó cómo Mina miraba a Soichi. Soichi no estaba sordo y era plenamente consciente de las numerosas veces en que Mina había discutido sobre «El Regreso» con ella. Había pocas cosas que Soichi no supiera.

Entonces miró al hombre alto que salió de detrás de Soichi. Alto, devastadoramente guapo, vestido con traje y con una sonrisa dirigida a ella, allí estaba su «Armand» de la noche anterior. ¿Era Darien? Aquellos increíbles ojos azules estaban clavados en ella con un brillo humorístico. Serena se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de pensar en nada salvo en que era más guapo por la mañana, recién afeitado.

Soichi estaba presentándoles a los otros hombres, pero Serena no se quedó con ninguno de los nombres. Le temblaban las piernas como a un cordero recién nacido. Finalmente le quitó los ojos de encima y trató de respirar con normalidad. Sonrió automáticamente a los demás y simplemente deseó que se la tragara la tierra. De pronto recordó partes de la conversación: «Regalo divino», «cuando te mira...». ¿Pero qué había dicho?

Fue consciente de que se estaban alejando para investigar las terminales de bases de datos que había en la zona de la biblioteca. Serena se quedó donde estaba, mirando la silla de Mina.

—Debería habértelo dicho.

Levantó la mirada, horrorizada al ver que Darien no se había alejado con los demás, sino que se había acercado más a ella.

Aún sonreía, y Serena se sintió algo molesta, lo cual hizo que le subiera la temperatura aún más. Lo miró seriamente, negándose a reconocer el brillo de atracción en su mirada.

— Sí, deberías —susurró.

— Lo siento mucho —dijo él sonriendo más abiertamente—. No pude resistirme.

—Fue imperdonable. Debías de saber que te había, confundido con otra persona.

—Mmm —Darien miró hacia el grupo de consultores antes de seguir hablando con lo que parecía que era auténtica preocupación—. ¿Te duele la cabeza esta mañana?

—Desde luego que no —la irritación hizo que levantara la voz más de lo esperado. Miró hacia los demás y vio que Mina los estaba observando con los ojos fuera de las órbitas—. Será mejor que te reúnas con los demás.

Su cuerpo eligió ese preciso momento para recordar cómo sus cuerpos se habían fundido en uno solo. Sintió el fuego en sus mejillas y tragó saliva. Comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello. La situación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Él trabajaba allí. No podría evitarlo, y realmente necesitaba hacerlo. No podía sentirse atraída por él si trabajaba allí; bajo ningún concepto.

—Sólo he estado fuera seis meses —contestó él—. Creo que aún sé cómo desenvolverme solo por la biblioteca.

—Bueno, pues yo tengo trabajo que hacer —contestó ella, demasiado avergonzada como para verle el lado divertido al asunto.

—Por favor, no quiero entretenerte.

Milagrosamente, Serena consiguió mover las piernas y llegar hasta su escritorio para sentarse, odiando el hecho de que él estuviera allí y pudiera comprobar que aún no había encendido el ordenador.

Se inclinó hacia ella, y Serena sintió su cercanía con cada célula de su cuerpo. Era casi como un dolor. Su cuerpo deseaba que estirase el brazo y la tocase.

—Adiós, guapa —susurró Darien.

Roja por la rabia, la vergüenza y el deseo, Serena puso en marcha el ordenador y sintió cómo él se incorporaba y se alejaba. Aunque pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

.

.

Darien contuvo el deseo de deslizar los dedos por su pelo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y regresando hacia donde se encontraba Mina con los nuevos consultores. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, y supo que era debido a los pensamientos perversos, no al entusiasmo por los nuevos sistemas informáticos.

Su primer día como socio y lo único en lo que había podido pensar era en llegar al centro de información lo antes posible para ver si realmente ella estaba allí; si era real.

Ahora ya lo sabía. Era muy real. Era atractiva y estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Su mente tomó una dirección muy peligrosa y dio gracias a Dios porque hubiese llevado pantalones. Se pasó la pluma entre los dedos, tratando de no recordar las sensaciones que había tenido al acariciar sus muslos.

Había trabajado duro para conseguir ser socio. Lo último que necesitaba era la distracción de una empleada temporal de piernas escandalosas.

Aunque el hecho de tener ambiciones profesionales no significaba que tuviera que vivir como un monje. No era como si estuviese pensando tener algo serio. El matrimonio y los hijos formaban parte de un futuro a largo plazo, ¿pero a corto? Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre.

Sin embargo, los asuntos de oficina acababan complicándose. Lo había visto millones de veces. Por eso mismo, él nunca se había implicado con una compañera de trabajo; era parte de su código no escrito. El trabajo era para trabajar; la diversión era para más tarde.

Pero ella era una tentación; y neozelandesa. Conseguiría otro trabajo o se iría a otro país en nada de tiempo. Era la candidata perfecta para tener una aventura sin complicaciones.

Aunque un socio con una empleada temporal eran terrenos pantanosos.

Le dio las gracias a Mina con una sonrisa, que evidentemente no era la más experta en las nuevas bases de datos que acababa de mostrarle.

—Cuéntamelo todo, ahora.

Nada más mirar a Mina, Serena supo que no podría escabullirse.

—Pensaba que era Armand.

—¿Qué?

—Darien. Pensaba que era Armand. En la fiesta.

—¿En la fiesta? —repitió Mina—. ¿Darien estuvo allí?

—En el balcón.

—¿No entraste?

—Me fui a casa pronto. Él me llevó.

—Muy bien —dijo Mina poniéndose en pie—. ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Serena sintió el calor en sus mejillas de nuevo.

—Yo... eh... —dijo mientras jugueteaba con el ratón—. Le dije que no estaba interesada.

—¿Qué?

—Pensaba que era Armand y que tú le habías dicho que fuera a flirtear conmigo, así que le dije que no estaba interesada.

Mina comenzó a reírse.

—¡Y ya veo el caso que te hizo! Sabía que ocurriría eso. Dios, por eso quería que Armand te mantuviese alejada y así poder tener una oportunidad con Darien antes de que te viera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena asombrada.

—Mira, cariño —le dijo su amiga—, conozco a Darien desde hace mucho y nunca mostrará interés en mí ni en ninguna otra chica de aquí. Todas babeamos por él, y es un encanto con todo el mundo. Esperaba que tal vez, cuando volviese, me viera de otra manera. Quería que Armand te eliminase de la escena.

—¿Eliminarme?

—Mírate —dijo Mina—. Alta, piernas infinitas, curvas en los lugares apropiados. Pelo largo y precioso. Eres sincera y divertida. Eres un imán para los hombres. Mira la cantidad de hombres que han intentado hablar contigo, pero tú no sales con ninguno de ellos. Eres el equivalente femenino a Darien. Atractiva e inalcanzable. Era evidente que los dos conectaríais.

—¿Inalcanzable?

—Sí y, aunque no lo seas, ésa es la impresión que das. Pero he visto cómo te miraba, y deja que te diga que jamás lo había visto mirar así a alguien. Y nunca te había visto sonrojada a ti. Y desde luego lo pareces.

Serena apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se froto las sienes.

¿Inalcanzable? No había sido precisamente inalcanzable la noche anterior. Había sido fácil, casi. Hasta ese momento, su deseo de no estar disponible en la oficina había funcionado. Pero Darien había demostrado que esa barrera no servía para nada. Había destrozado esa ilusión sólo con mirarla. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo.

Él no era Armand. Tenía que olvidarse del tema, y rápido. Era un socio; uno de los jefes. Ya lo había hecho una vez. Había conseguido un buen trabajo y lo había arruinado todo por tener una aventura con su jefe que no había acabado nada bien.

Se obligó a concentrarse y, al igual que el resto, trabajó durante la comida. A las dos de la tarde, todos empezaban a flaquear.

—¿Café? —preguntó Serena—. Yo iré —estaba ansiosa por estirar las piernas.

Tanto Soichi como Mina levantaron la cabeza; Serena sonrió al ver la desesperación en sus caras.

—Volveré en diez minutos.

Se preparó para el viento frío de la calle y llegó allí en tiempo récord. Miró a su alrededor cuando entró y se quedó de piedra al ver a Darien sentado al otro extremo del local con otros dos consultores charlando y tomando café. Al mirar hacia allí, Darien levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron. Se sintió atravesada hasta la médula por sus ojos azules, y se dijo a sí misma que el calor de sus mejillas se debía al aire frío, no a aquella mirada.

Hizo el pedido rápidamente y se quedó observando con decisión cómo el empleado realizaba su trabajo, tratando de no escuchar los sonidos que le llegaban de la zona de las mesas. Cuando tuvo los cafés, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada rápida hacia la zona donde Darien estaba sentado con los otros. Para su sorpresa, y su tranquilidad, las sillas estaban vacías. Respirando profundamente por primera vez desde que había llegado al café, abandonó el establecimiento.

Él estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Serena no lo había visto, y estuvo a punto de tirar el café cuando le susurró al oído:

—Deja que te ayude —le quitó la bandeja antes de que Serena pudiera registrar sus palabras. No le quedó más remedio que girarse y comenzar a andar con él—. ¿Me has perdonado?

Ella no dijo nada.

—¿Vas a hablarme?

Serena se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

—No y no —contestó.

Darien le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella apartó la mirada y siguió caminando. ¿Por qué tenía que tener una sonrisa tan atractiva? Hacía que fuese difícil mantener su decisión; imposible, de hecho.

—Deberías haberme dicho quién eras.

—Probablemente —admitió él—. Pero fue mucho más divertido no hacerlo. Fue muy interesante.

—Mina nunca me lo perdonará. No se lo había contado todo —la última parte salió de su boca como un murmullo, y se sintió molesta al notar el calor delator en sus mejillas.

—Yo tampoco se lo diré —dijo él—. No tiene por qué saberlo. Cena conmigo.

El cambio de tema fue sorprendente.

—No.

—¿Comer?

—No.

—¿Café?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me gustan los líos en la oficina.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Entonces por qué me estás pidiendo salir?

—Estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción en tu caso. De todas formas, ¿quién ha dicho nada sobre un lío?

Serena tuvo que contener una sonrisa. En eso se había colado, tenía que reconocerlo. En otro lugar o en otro momento, tal vez hubiera dicho que, sí. Pero no en ese universo. Era un compañero de trabajo; más que eso, era uno de los jefes. Pero no quería sacar a relucir viejos asuntos y decidió darle otra excusa.

—No me gustan los cotilleos en la oficina.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él riéndose—. Me contaste bastantes cosas anoche.

Aquello le dolió porque sabía que era cierto.

—Pensé que estábamos hablando de un compañero mutuo. No dije nada malicioso.

Darien se quedó mirándola pensativamente. Serena aguantó el escrutinio todo el tiempo que pudo antes de apartar la mirada, incapaz de soportar el calor y la promesa que encerraban aquellos ojos azules.

—Nadie tiene por qué saberlo —dijo él suavemente.

Por un momento se sintió tentada. Pero entonces recordó la realidad. No, lo mejor era mantenerse todo lo alejada que le fuera posible de ese hombre. Pero él no dejaba de mirarla.

—Eso sería imposible.

—¿Tan importante es lo que piensen los demás?

—Por supuesto —dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que no era cierto. Su madre le había enseñado a vivir la vida según sus propias reglas, con dignidad, sin hacer daño a los demás, y entonces nadie tendría derecho a juzgarla. Por supuesto, no salir con un compañero de trabajo era una de las reglas.

—Aquél no fue un beso corriente, Serena.

Serena se sintió aliviada de no llevar ella el café, pues se le habría caído al suelo. Darien había hablado tan suavemente por un momento que se preguntaba si lo habría soñado. No contestó, no podía. Habría sido más fácil de haberse tratado de Armand, el mujeriego del que definitivamente debería mantenerse alejada. Pero no era Armand, sino Darien; una persona totalmente diferente, un peligro totalmente diferente, e igual de inapropiado.

Llegaron al edificio y Serena lo miró expectante, deseando poder llevarse la bandeja del café. Él negó con la cabeza y, apretando los dientes, ella, abrió la puerta. Sus tacones resonaban en el suelo mientras caminaba directa hacia el ascensor.

—Estás muy callada hoy —comentó él—. Es curioso, cuando anoche parecías tener tanto que decir.

Oh, la noche anterior sí tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero dudaba de su habilidad para decirlas sin recurrir a palabras inapropiadas. Ya había sido suficientemente descuidada la otra noche. Él era un socio, un jefe.

Subieron en el ascensor en silencio. Serena trató de ignorar su cercanía y no lo consiguió. Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo y se sonrojó al ver que él la estaba mirando fijamente. Apartó la mirada de nuevo y se quedó mirando los números de los pisos. Incapaz de evitarlo segundos más tarde, volvió a mirarlo. El seguía observándola. Parecía sorprendido y ligeramente satisfecho.

Se abrieron las puertas de su piso y ella salió andando apresuradamente, desesperada por alejarse de él.

—¡No te olvides el café! —exclamó Darien.

Serena se dio la vuelta y lo vio de pie en el vestíbulo con la bandeja. Consciente de que la recepcionista no estaba cerca, regresó junto a él. Se detuvo a unos treinta centímetros y estiró los brazos. Darien dio un paso hacia ella y le colocó la bandeja en las manos. Sin dejar de mirarla, él colocó las manos suavemente sobre las suyas. Serena sintió su piel electrificada y cómo sus dedos se movían inquietos. Darien dobló los dedos sobre los suyos, asegurándose de que sujetase la bandeja con fuerza. Dejó sus manos allí más tiempo del necesario, y fue una sensación maravillosa. Serena supo que un abrazo suyo sería igual de agradable. Apretó los labios. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Era un hombre, como cualquier otro.

—Gracias.

—Adiós, guapa —le apretó las manos ligeramente y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Le dirigió una sonrisa arrolladora antes de soltarla y desaparecer tras una puerta.

Serena se quedó inmóvil. Acababa de llevarse su respiración con él. Aún podía sentir la presión de sus dedos, y su sonrisa era lo único que veía.

—¿Tienes un minuto? preguntó Soichi al regresar de una reunión. Mina y Serena se giraron en sus sillas y lo miraron—. Estamos reasignando investigadores para los equipos a causa de un nuevo proyecto. Es muy sensible con respecto a los asuntos de confidencialidad de un cliente importante. Inicialmente es sólo un trabajo de un par de semanas y quieren a un investigador entregado. Serena, eres tú. Empiezas el lunes.

Serena se quedó mirándolo.

—No podrás trabajar en otro proyecto al mismo tiempo porque estarás encerrada en una sala de reuniones. Es todo muy secreto. Lo están preparando ahora. Es un equipo pequeño; un socio, dos consultores y tú. Tú tendrás que preparar la presentación y la propuesta final. Mucho trabajo de ordenador y horas extra. ¿Te parece bien?

Serena asintió, tratando de controlar la sensación de decepción. Había pasado casi todo el tiempo trabajando en un proyecto para una compañía localizada en Portugal. Iba a acabar pronto y, como recompensa, el equipo iba a viajar a Bilbao durante el fin de semana para una fiesta en el Guggenheim. Le habían dicho que ella estaría incluida si seguía allí al finalizar el proyecto. Tenía muchas ganas de ir. No había tenido ocasión de ir sola y ahora su tiempo se acababa. Su billete de vuelta para Nueva Zelanda ya estaba cerrado.

—Ve directa a la sala de reuniones dos el lunes —continuó Soichi—. Podrás hacer las búsquedas sin problemas, tus habilidades informáticas son excelentes. El socio piensa que serías la mejor.

Ella sonrió, en parte aliviada por el cumplido.

—¿De verdad?

Soichi asintió.

—Te eligió personalmente. Trabajarás directamente con Darien.

.

.

Tras una noche sin apenas dormir, Serena llegó quince minutos antes el lunes por la mañana, y se sintió avergonzada al descubrir que era la última.

—No pasa nada. No llegas tarde, Serena —dijo Darien poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia ella—. Hemos empezado temprano para que tuvieras algo de trabajo.

Ella asintió y lo miró. Sus ojos se encontraron y se mantuvieron la mirada. No vio nada en él salvo una corrección profesional, pero eso no evitó que se le acelerase el pulso al fijarse en sus ojos azules. Al mantenerle la mirada, sus pupilas se dilataron, y Serena sintió un calor que le subía por el estómago. Tomó aliento y contempló el ordenador.

—Sólo quiero comprobar que tengo acceso a todas las bases de datos.

El asintió y señaló hacia el ordenador, situado en el otro extremo de la mesa. La siguió hasta su asiento.

—Desayunaremos en quince minutos y repasaremos el informe, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena lo miró y sintió un vuelco en el estómago. En esa ocasión, Darien mostraba una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Aquello iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado. Se enderezó y comenzó a examinar los sistemas. Fue consciente de cómo él se movía hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

¿Cómo iba a soportar dos semanas con él al lado si era plenamente consciente de todos sus movimientos? ¿Si su cuerpo reaccionaba con la más mínima mirada?

Diez minutos más tarde, ya había comprobado que los del equipo informático habían hecho correctamente su trabajo. Darien la llamó entonces para que se reuniera con ellos. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa a Unazuki y luego asintió fríamente hacia Rubeus, quien le había pedido una cita meses atrás y había dejado clara su devastación al ser rechazado. Poco después, Serena había descubierto que les pedía citas a todas las empleadas temporales.

Rubeus llenó las tazas de café mientras Darien le explicaba el proyecto a Serena.

—Nuestro cliente quiere encontrar alguien a quien absorber o con quien fusionarse lo antes posible y en secreto.

Casi inmediatamente, sus pensamientos se fueron por otro camino. Debió de ser la idea de la fusión. Lo observaba mientras hablaba, con la esperanza de que su apariencia exterior reflejase concentración. Claro, estaba concentrada, pero no en lo que estaba diciendo. Sus hombros parecían tan anchos... Observó su mano mientras golpeaba la pluma contra el cuaderno que tenía enfrente. Una mano grande y fuerte. Apostaba a que no tenía que pelearse con los tarros de mermelada como le pasaba a ella. Pero sabía lo tiernas que podían ser esas manos. Podía imaginarse lo deliciosamente ardientes que podrían ser en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Rubeus le entregó el café, y ella dio un sorbo con la esperanza de que la cafeína le despejara el cerebro.

Funcionó. Momentáneamente.

—Trabajaremos sin parar durante las dos próximas semanas, pero estoy seguro de que eso no será problema para nadie —dijo Darien.

Serena estaba dividida. Más horas con Darien, aunque su índice de horas extra era soberbio. Era mucho dinero para una situación en la que tenía que luchar contra la atracción más poderosa que jamás había sentido.

Darien señaló hacia el papel que cubría las ventanas y que bloqueaba la vista al pasillo.

—Ha de ser algo secreto —dijo—. Por favor, dejad vuestra vida social para los descansos de la comida.

—¿Qué descansos? —preguntó Rubeus.

Darien sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero son sólo quince días, y merece la pena. Si hacemos un buen trabajo, podríamos conseguir un importante contrato para la empresa. Hay mucho en juego y podría ser bueno para todos nosotros.

Serena no estaba segura de por qué aquello podría ser bueno para ella; ¿Encerrada en una pequeña habitación durante horas con Darien? Una atmósfera intensa y artificial. El campo de cultivo perfecto para una relación intensa, pero artificial. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—Pues bien—continuó Darien—. Serena, necesitamos que investigues esas compañías, organices las reuniones, redactes informes y prepares una presentación final.

—¿Te parece bien todo el trabajo, Serena? —preguntó Unazuki.

—Está bien —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. Yo simplemente soy la temporal.

—No eres «simplemente» en nada —dijo Darien.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. En la superficie se sentía avergonzada, pero por debajo la reacción fue volcánica, y el deseo fue creciendo por momentos. Miró los papeles que tenía delante, rezando para que alguien llenase aquel silencio incómodo. Tras unos segundos, Darien siguió exponiendo los detalles del proyecto, a Serena le resultaba fascinante observarlo en acción. Era el maestro del encanto y de la atención, parecía encandilar a los demás, dándoles ganas de superarse sólo para complacerlo. Ligeramente apartada, Serena observaba cómo ejecutaba su magia. Le resultaba totalmente irritante.

Cuando se dirigió hacia ella para darle instrucciones, hubo cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido. Y Serena no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de rebelarse contra su profesionalidad y de hacer justo lo contrario a lo que le pedía.

A última hora de la tarde del martes, estaban los dos solos en la habitación. El silencio era total. Serena escribía en el teclado y miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, decidida a fingir que él no estaba allí. Como si pudiera.

De pronto Darien se levantó. En ese momento no pudo evitar mirarlo. Se estiró un poco, y ese gesto enfatizó su figura. Sabía que debía apartar la mirada, pero era imposible. Le dirigió una sonrisa, y la necesidad de mirar hacia otro lado se hizo imperativa. Pero en vez de eso, Serena le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Vamos, hora de relajarse —. La sorpresa de Serena debió de ser evidente.

—Hora de relajarse —repitió él—. Para que el equipo no se estrese.

No confiaba en él; esa sonrisa se había vuelto un tanto perversa.

—Falta la mitad del equipo —dijo ella, nerviosa ante la idea de estar a solas con él fuera de la oficina. Sintió la excitación sólo con recordar su abrazo aquella noche, pero la controló, encerrándola en lo más profundo de su mente.

—Vendrán cuando haya acabado la reunión. No serán más de quince minutos. Sólo tendremos tiempo de llegar allí primeros y pedir la primera ronda.

Sonaba inofensivo. Iban a reunirse con los demás allí. Además, él era el jefe. Realmente no tenía mucha elección. Asintió y apagó el ordenador. Mientras se ponía la chaqueta, levantó la mirada y vio que Darien estaba observándola con una sonrisa pecaminosa en los labios.

Provocada, Serena se apretó el cinturón de la chaqueta con fuerza, haciéndose daño en la cintura, enfatizando sus curvas y sin dejar de mantenerle la mirada con actitud desafiante. El deseo era evidente en su cara, en sus ojos brillantes, y supo que su propio rostro debía de ser un reflejo de aquella reacción. Echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y sintió cómo le palpitaban los labios a causa del deseo, ansiando que él le acariciara el cuello. Darien se dio la vuelta en ese instante para salir de la habitación.

Caminaron hasta el ascensor en silencio. Mentalmente, Serena lamentaba haber hecho ese gesto provocativo. Sabía que la más mínima chispa podía causar un incendio. Por un instante había perdido el control y ahora estaba pagando por ello. A cada paso que daba, era consciente de su cercanía, sabiendo que deseaba estar más cerca. Mucho más cerca.

En la calle, se sorprendió al ver que Darien se alejaba de la cafetería habitual de la compañía.

—¿No vamos a Jackson's?

—Bueno, no sería un ejercicio muy relajante si fuéramos al local y estuviera allí toda la empresa. Esto es sólo para nosotros, Serena.

«¿Sólo para nosotros?». El pulso se le aceleró.

Darien siguió andando y hablando.

—Vamos a estar trabajando muy cerca durante muchas horas. Tenemos que estar unidos. No hay lugar para otros asuntos o... distracciones.

A pesar de su descuido minutos antes, Serena no tenía intención de ser una distracción. Ni iba a permitir que la distrajesen. De ninguna manera.

—Unazuki y Rubeus son muy competitivos el uno con el otro. Generalmente eso es bueno, pero quiero que el objetivo principal sea la calidad del trabajo, no una cuestión de conseguir tantos o... —se aclaró la garganta— de conseguir cualquier cosa.

—¿Conseguir cualquier cosa? —Serena se detuvo y lo miró.

Darien tenía la cara ligeramente sonrojada, pero la miró igualmente y dijo:

—Serena, seré sincero contigo. Me siento atraído por ti. Ha sido así desde la primera vez que te vi. Y esa atracción parece aumentar cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. Pero no puedo permitirme estropear este proyecto perdiendo el tiempo persiguiéndote cuando debería estar trabajando. Créeme, es bastante tentador. Así que te lo digo ahora. Estoy interesado en ti. Si sientes lo mismo, házmelo saber.

Serena fue apenas consciente del movimiento de la gente que pasaba a su lado, de los autobuses y de los taxis avanzando por la calle; era como si sólo estuviese Darien delante de ella, impactándola con su claridad.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse mientras lo miraba, observándola al tiempo que su cerebro repasaba todas las razones por las que no podía ser sincera con él ni con ella misma. No podía permitir que ocurriese nada, aunque minutos antes prácticamente se lo hubiera pedido. Era su jefe. Los juegos de poder entrarían en la ecuación, y además no sabía nada de él. No podía arriesgarse.

Finalmente habló.

—Darien, no puedo.

Él se acercó más.

—¿No puedes o, no quieres, Serena? Sé que estás soltera. Sé que disfrutaste besándome.

Negarlo era inútil, pues su rubor lo confirmaba todo, de modo que se mantuvo callada.

—Supongo que eso es que no quieres, Serena. Está bien. Así que, por ahora, nos concentraremos en el trabajo. Pero, cuando hayamos acabado el proyecto, volveremos a tener esta conversación.

La sangre le palpitaba por todo el cuerpo, las mejillas le ardían. Pero no podía ser una esclava de su deseo de esa forma. Ya había echado a perder un buen trabajo por eso. No iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—No pongas esa cara de preocupación —dijo él agarrándola del brazo—. Todo saldrá bien —añadió mientras la metía en el bar—. Elige mesa. Yo iré a por las bebidas. ¿Manzana o cereza?

Serena lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—El alcopop. ¿De qué sabor?

—Oh —sintió cómo el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara sin permiso—. De hecho creo que tomaré sólo una limonada.

—¿Hoy quieres ser sensata?

Ella asintió y vio cómo se alejaba hacia la barra. La camarera se puso en guardia, dando un golpe de melena y dirigiéndole una sonrisa coqueta.

Dándose la vuelta antes de empezar a sentirse molesta, Serena eligió la mesa bajo la luz más brillante, situada en mitad de la sala. No quería rincones oscuros, nada que pudiera implicar intimidad. Debería haber sabido que no funcionaría. Su cerebro había pasado al modo de seducción. Su seducción. Se había quedado sorprendida por su acercamiento en la calle, así como porque hubiera confesado sentirse atraído por ella. Pero lo había dejado claro; el trabajo iba primero. Aquello era bueno. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Una «distracción». Eso era lo único que sería. Tenía que recordarlo. Los hombres que tenían aventuras en la oficina no pensaban en matrimonio ni en hijos. Querían diversión para aliviar las largas horas de trabajo, y generalmente decían cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Darien volvió junto a ella con una bebida en cada mano y se sentó enfrente. No había manera de escapar a su mirada penetrante.

—¿Te gusta trabajar en Franklin?

Hasta hacía poco, sí. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el móvil de Darien. Contestó con una sonrisa de disculpa y habló con monosílabos durante unos minutos. Cuando colgó, la miró y le dirigió un guiño que ella no supo interpretar.

—Era Rubeus. La reunión se ha alargado.

—Ah, de acuerdo —Serena sabía que no podía permitirse pasar más tiempo a solas con Darien—. Debería irme a casa.

Darien señaló las bebidas, que estaban casi sin empezar.

—No puedo ir malgastando el dinero de la empresa, Serena. Al menos quédate hasta que termines la copa.

Sería una grosería no hacerlo, pero las señales de alarma se habían activado en su cabeza. Levantó su copa y dio un largo trago

—¿Tan nerviosa te pongo? —preguntó él riéndose.

—Claro que no —estaba más nerviosa por ella y por su debilidad. No podía permitirse ser tan tonta por segunda vez, pero la atracción que sentía hacia él amenazaba con sobrepasarla.

—La indecisión en tus ojos me mata, Serena.

Ella miró hacia abajo inmediatamente. Su franqueza volvió a colarse entre sus defensas una vez más. Darien también era directo en el trabajo. ¿Pero era sincero? ¿O sería una frase practicada una y otra vez hasta la perfección?

—Realmente debería irme a casa.

—¿Deberías?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no comemos algo antes de que te vayas? Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buen intento, Darien.

—¿Qué? —Darien levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia. Sonrió y bajó la voz—. Vamos a reestructurarnos, Serena.

El tono de su voz hizo que se pusiera en guardia, y supo que no se estaba refiriendo al trabajo.

Declinó su oferta de llevarla a casa y escapó del bar y de su presencia arrebatadora. Siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de ver los monumentos de la ciudad, de modo que tomó el autobús. Sólo le quedaban unas pocas semanas para disfrutar de las vistas. Pero, cuando se sentó junto a la ventana, su vista estaba desenfocada, y estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se le pasó la parada.

Había creído que Diamante era sincero. Sólo era diez años mayor que ella, pero infinitamente más experimentado. Había sabido exactamente cómo acercarse a ella sin asustarla. Había hecho las cosas típicas; le había prestado atención, le había regalado flores. Era el tipo de cosas que Serena nunca había experimentado, las cosas de las que nunca le había visto disfrutar a su madre, y que sólo había visto en las películas. Eso debería haberle hecho darse cuenta de que todo era una mentira. Había creído estar enamorada de él, incluso pensaba que era recíproco. Que iba a tener el final feliz que su madre no había conseguido.

Luego se había enterado de lo de Esmeralda. Su prometida. La sórdida verdad se había hecho evidente. Nunca la había llevado a su apartamento, le había dicho que mantuviera la relación en secreto y no la comentara con sus compañeros de trabajo porque no quería favoritismos, nunca habían salido; él iba a su casa, cocinaba para ella y la adulaba. Pero había estado utilizándola todo el tiempo.

Serena había puesto fin a la relación inmediatamente. O al menos lo había intentado. Pero él se había vuelto desagradable. Había convertido el trabajo en un infierno para ella, denigrándola enfrente de sus compañeros, asignándole los peores trabajos y, en alguna ocasión, había intentado tocarla.

Serena podría haberlo denunciado por acoso, pero ya se sentía suficientemente herida y avergonzada por las miradas de sus compañeros.

De modo que había hecho las maletas.

Y ahora Darien había entrado en su vida. No sabía nada de él salvo que, en pocos días, había conseguido tirar abajo sus defensas. Lo deseaba, simple y llanamente. Deseaba deslizar las manos por su cuerpo, sentir su piel contra ella. Pero no podía arriesgarse a echar a perder otro trabajo. Lo único que podía hacer para evitarlo era ignorarlo. Retirarse tras una cortina de hielo, no mirarlo, no hablar con él, salvo cuando fuera necesario para el trabajo.

**Bueno al menos ya nos enteramos de que pasó con Serena en el pasado, no así pues cualquiera tendría cuidado, chica lista. Y Darien ya puso sus cartas sobre la mesa y le dijo lo que quiere y como se ve que es de los que consiguen lo que quieren, cuanto creen que aguantará Serena antes de caer en sus brazos, jejeje. Y no me pregunten porque pero cada vez que Darien dice "adios, guapa" me derrite me lo imagino con esa su sonrisa mega sexy, wow, si Sere no se apunta yo si, jajaja, un beso**


	4. Chapter 3

Tres

El miércoles por la tarde, Serena ya sabía que su plan tenía defectos. La presencia física de Darien era insoportable. Durante horas, su cuerpo permanecía rígido, siendo consciente de su cercanía a pocos metros de distancia. Cuando apartaba la vista del ordenador para descansar los ojos, no podía evitar mirarlo. Invariablemente, descubría que él la estaba observando, o que levantaba la vista cuando ella miraba. Rápidamente, Serena miraba hacia otro lado y se mordía el labio. Cuando eso ocurrió por enésima vez aquel día, estaba tan furiosa consigo misma que se levantó para poder escapar al cuarto de baño durante unos minutos. Sólo para alejarse de él, para mirarse al espejo y recordarse exactamente por qué no debía dejar que la lujuria afectase a su trabajo. Nada de distracciones.

Mientras caminaba de vuelta por el pasillo, se sobresaltó, cuando alguien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia una sala de reuniones antes de llegar a la suya. La puerta se cerró tras ella. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Darien, que estaba de pie frente a la puerta, bloqueando la salida y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio. Su cercanía hacía que le resultase difícil respirar, y mucho menos concentrarse en el trabajo. La postura de Darien acentuaba el ancho de sus hombros, y Serena sintió cómo iba cediendo lentamente ante su masculinidad.

—Serena, mira, no podemos ser amantes, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo y lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómoda, ¿pero no podemos al menos ser amigos?

—¿Realmente crees que eso es posible? —preguntó ella.

—Claro que es posible —contestó él con una sonrisa—. No pienso poseerte sobre la mesa a la primera oportunidad. Creo que puedo mantener mis necesidades más básicas bajo control. ¿Acaso tú no? —preguntó en voz baja.

Serena se quedó mirándolo en silencio. Su mente quería responder, pero su cuerpo se había quedado atascado en la idea de hacer el amor sobre la mesa. Podía imaginárselo encima de ella, colocándola sobre la mesa, tirando los papeles al suelo. Se mordió el labio y apretó con la esperanza de que la presión aliviara las palpitaciones. Pero lo que realmente deseaba era otro beso.

Darien la observó intensamente y dio un paso hacia ella. Frustrada, Serena miró hacia abajo. Pero él se acercó más y le colocó los dedos en la barbilla, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo.

—¿Acaso tú no? —preguntó de nuevo. Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula y hasta el cuello; acariciándole los labios suavemente con el pulgar.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y Serena tuvo que contener la necesidad de abrir la boca y chuparle el pulgar. Horrorizada consigo misma, se apartó para que la mesa estuviera entre ellos.

—No te preocupes. El acoso no es mi estilo —dijo él colocándose las manos en las caderas—. Te prometo que no te tocaré a menos que me lo pidas —se metió las manos en los bolsillos como para enfatizar sus palabras—. Si continúas ignorándome como has hecho hoy, la gente empezará a murmurar. Y sé lo desesperada que estás por evitar los cotilleos.

—Bueno, si tú sigues haciendo comentarios como el del otro día, la gente empezará a hablar de todas formas.

Darien arqueó las cejas y pareció perdido.

—Cuando dijiste que no era «simplemente» una empleada temporal —explicó ella furiosa.

—Bueno, no eres «simplemente» cualquier cosa. Eres simplemente increíble —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Serena apartó la mirada, tratando de ignorar el poder que esa sonrisa tenía sobre ella.

—Eso no ayuda, Darien.

—No, pero al menos es sincero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué no intentas ser sincera sobre por qué te niegas realmente a salir conmigo?

Muy astuto. Había más cosas. Ella lo sabía al igual que él. Pero optó por negarlo.

—He sido sincera. No me gusta que hablen de mí.

—No —dijo él negando con la cabeza—. Creo que hay algo más.

—¿Como qué?

—Creo que tienes miedo.

—¿De qué? ¿De ti? —trató de sonar sarcástica, pero sabía que no lo había conseguido. Sí que le daba miedo, pero tenía más miedo de sí misma.

—No. Quizá. Sí —dijo él clavándole la mirada—. Tienes miedo de la atracción que hay entre nosotros. Es muy fuerte y no finjas que no sabes lo que quiero decir. Lo veo, Serena. Lo veo en tus ojos.

Maldición. Serena se preguntó si estaría bien llevar gafas de sol a la oficina. Se encogió de hombros y decidió no intentar negar algo que era tan evidente para los dos. Sabía que él tenía razón, en todo. Era Darien. Todo el mundo se llevaba bien con él y consideraba que era un buen tipo. El socio con el que todos querían trabajar. Su intento de mostrarse profesional era demasiado forzado, demasiado frío para no ser intencionado. Podía ser malinterpretado o, más probablemente, interpretado correctamente. Tenía que ser más lista.

—Para mí también es nuevo —dijo él.

Serena cerró los ojos. Sentía que estaba hablando con sinceridad, pero eso le aterrorizaba. No podía bajar la guardia. Se sentía como una pequeña insignia de metal tratando de resistirse a un imán gigante. Tenía que intentar resistirse. ¿Tener una aventura con su jefe cuando sólo le quedaban semanas antes de irse del país? No. No a no ser que quisiera más dolor en su vida. Cosa que no era así.

—Lo siento. Intentaremos ser amigos —dijo finalmente, y miró a su alrededor con la esperanza de que hubiera otra salida—. Hemos acabado?

Darien la miró sardónicamente y dijo:

—Ni de lejos —pero se echó a un lado y abrió la puerta. Serena escapó sabiendo que él iba tan sólo dos pasos por detrás.

Serena se frotó las sienes para aliviar el dolor. La noche anterior, Mina y ella habían pasado dos horas frente a una botella de vino y un plato de pasta en un rincón de su bar favorito; hablando de hombres, el tema favorito de Mina, y de viajes, el favorito de Serena. Había sentido la necesidad de escapar de la oficina y de sus propios pensamientos, y había albergado la esperanza de que una noche con Mina ayudara a conseguirlo. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pantalla del ordenador. No había funcionado. Estaba distraída; la causa de su dolor de cabeza medía más de metro ochenta y cautivaba sus pensamientos. Era muy frustrante. Suspiró. Unazuki se dio cuenta y dijo:

—Has llevado el pelo tan estirado toda la semana que no me extraña que te duela la cabeza —sin más, se acercó a ella y le soltó el pelo.

—¡Unazuki! —protestó Serena.

—Es por tu propio bien. Ahora... —Unazuki hundió los dedos en su pelo y presionó sobre su cuero cabelludo. Serena tuvo que admitir que era una sensación fantástica—. Hice un curso de masajes para aprender a relajarse. ¿Mejor?

—Fantástico —dijo Serena cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo el dolor disminuía—. Alucinante.

—¿Y a mí no me das uno también? —preguntó Rubeus con un brillo libidinoso en la mirada que nadie podía ignorar.

—No —contestó Unazuki.

—Puedo simplemente mirar —dijo él—. Me gusta mirar.

Serena miró a Darien para ver cómo se tomaba aquella situación. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en la mano y también estaba mirando con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya está —dijo Unazuki al terminar—, Mucho mejor.

—¿Me puedes devolver la horquilla?

—No, queda confiscada. Deberías llevar el pelo suelto. Te queda bien.

Era justo lo contrario a lo que deseaba.

Darien parecía pensativo.

—¿Alguien tiene algún plan para comer? —preguntó.

Nadie contestó afirmativamente. Serena imaginó que querría que se quedaran trabajando, una vez más.

—De acuerdo, entonces saldremos, ya que la otra vez no pudo ser.

Serena contuvo un suspiro. Unazuki y Rubeus ya se estaban poniendo las chaquetas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, ansiosos por salir de allí. Serena se quedó sentada y Darien la miró extrañado.

—¿Me necesitas? —preguntó ella—. Quiero decir que vosotros sois los consultores. Yo simplemente hago búsquedas y escribo.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Serena —dijo él mientras caminaba hacia ella—, no eres «simplemente» cualquier cosa. Eres tan parte del equipo, como yo —se detuvo junto a ella y se agachó para mirarla cara a cara—. Vas a venir aunque tenga que obligarte.

En ese momento, Unazuki asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

—¿Venís?

Darien levanta la cabeza y dijo:

—En cuanto podamos.

Unazuki miró a Serena. Ella le devolvió la mirada con toda la compostura que pudo y salió por la puerta.

Fueron a un pequeño restaurante italiano cercano a la oficina. Rubeus se sentó junto a Serena, y Unazuki al lado de Darien, frente a ellos. No era una mesa grande y, al sentarse, Serena sintió la rodilla de Darien contra la suya Inmediatamente se apartó, escudriñando el menú y evitando mirar la sonrisa que sabía que habría en el rostro de Darien.

Pidieron y comieron, y Serena se dejó envolver por la conversación laboral. La comida estaba deliciosa, y ella estaba muerta de hambre. El primer plato pasó volando. Le pidió la carta de postres al camarero y se relamió, debatiéndose entre la tarta de frambuesas con chocolate blanco y la tarta de sirope de limón con frambuesas. Le encantaban las frambuesas. Cuando regresó el camarero, pidió al instante, olvidándose de los demás.

—Yo tomaré la tarta de limón con frambuesas y nata con licor. Y... —le dirigió una sonrisa conspiradora al camarero—. ¿Me pueden poner un poco de nata extra?

—Por supuesto —dijo el camarero devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Serena miró a los demás y se sintió desconcertada al ver la expresión de sorpresa en sus caras. Se sintió como un bicho bajo el microscopio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa—. ¿Ocurre algo? Lo siento. ¿No tenemos tiempo para el postre? ¿Tenemos que volver a la oficina?

—No, no pasa nada —respondió Darien. Tomó el menú y lo estudió brevemente—. Yo tomaré la tarta de frambuesas con chocolate blanco.

—Un expresso para mí —dijo Unazuki.

— Lo mismo para mí –añadió Rubeus.

— ¿No vas a tomar postre? –le pregunto Serena a Unazuki cuando el camarero se marchó—. Yo nunca me pierdo el postre —declaro enfáticamente.

Unazuki se rió.

—Bien, ahora ya sabemos cómo mantenerte contenta. Has estado callada toda la comida y, ahora que se acerca el postre, te animas. ¿Cómo te mantienes tan delgada si siempre comes postre?

—No estoy delgada —dijo Serena—. Soy alta, tengo más espacio para ocultarlo.

—No, sí estás delgada —dijo Unazuki—, ¿Haces ejercicio?

—No, no soy admiradora de los gimnasios. Simplemente camino por las calles mirando cosas.

Miró a Darien de soslayo y vio que estaba sonriéndole.

—¿Haciendo de turista? —preguntó.

—Desde luego —contestó ella.

—¿Y qué haces tú para mantenerte en forma, Darien? —preguntó Rubeus.

—Rugby —contestó Darien, y se echó hacia atrás para que el camarero le colocase el plato enfrente.

—¿Rugby? Seguro que eso te gustará, Serena, viniendo de Nueva Zelanda —dijo Rubeus, sonriendo con un toque de malicia—. ¿Las neozelandesas no jugáis al rugby también?

—De hecho a mí me parece un deporte de brutos —dijo Serena mientras cortaba su tarta—. Toda esa agresividad masculina, los machos dándose golpes y revolcándose por el barro.

—¿No estás cómoda con los hombres machos? —preguntó Darien—. El rugby es un buen deporte para nosotros, los del tipo neandertal. Es una buena manera de liberar energía y frustración.

A Serena se le puso la piel de gallina. ¿Frustración? No pudo evitar arquear las cejas ligeramente.

Miró a Darien y vio su mirada feroz.

—Se me ocurren mejores maneras de hacer eso —dijo Rubeus.

Serena lo ignoró, fascinada por la expresión de Darien. Parecía divertido, acalorado. A todos se les ocurrían mejores maneras de aliviar la frustración, pero, mientras que fue Rubeus quien lo expresó, eran Darien y Serena los que deseaban hacerlo. Ella lo sabía tan bien como él. Pero no podía dejar que ocurriese.

Unazuki rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

—¿Tienes ganas de volver a casa, Serena?

Darien devolvió la mirada a su plato.

—Sí, no he estado allí desde que me fui. Será agradable volver a ver a los amigos. Aún hay miles de sitios a los que quiero ir, pero podré viajar de vez en cuando.

—¿No quieres quedarte en Londres?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Aunque quisiera, no podría. Mi visado de trabajo expira en dos meses y entonces tendré que marcharme.

—Siempre podrías encontrar un marido inglés, Serena. Entonces podrías trabajar en cualquier parte de Europa durante el tiempo que quisieras —dijo Rubeus arqueando las cejas—. Si necesitas a alguien para el puesto, házmelo saber.

La expresión de repulsa que Darien le dirigió a Rubeus fue cómica. Serena les dirigió a los dos una sonrisa.

—Vaya, gracias, Rubeus, pero, dado que sólo pienso hacerlo una vez, si me caso será por amor.

Volvió a mirar a su plato, decidiendo sacar el mayor partido al postre. El olor a limón le recordaba al abrazo de Darien. Disfrutó de cada pedazo hasta que sólo le quedaron unas pocas frambuesas y algo de nata. Dejando de lado las buenas maneras, dejó el tenedor y tomó con los dedos una frambuesa, untándola en la nata hasta cubrirla por completo. Se la metió en la boca y lamió con la lengua la nata de los dedos. Estaba deliciosa. Le habían añadido la cantidad idónea de licor para darle un toque dulce. Ignorando a los demás por completo, repitió el proceso hasta que se terminaron las frambuesas. Luego mojó el dedo en la nata y se lo lamió. En ese momento miró a Darien y la intensidad de su mirada le resultó sorprendente. Bajó la mano nerviosamente y se concentró en la conversación. Unazuki y Rubeus parecían estar hablando de tenis.

Serena observó cómo Darien disfrutaba de su postre.

—¿Cómo está la tarta?

—Magnífica —contestó él—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Oh, no —dijo ella inmediatamente—. No. Gracias.

Darien agarró su tenedor y pinchó un pedazo de su postre. Luego estiró el brazo hacia ella.

—Venga. Sabes que lo deseas —dijo con voz suave y tan tentadora como la tarta.

Mientras lo miraba, Serena vio la llama del deseo otra vez en sus ojos. No debería haberse mostrado tan codiciosa. Con su brazo estirado sobre la mesa, frente a Unazuki y a Rubeus, era imposible negarse. Evitando el contacto con sus dedos, agarró el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Darien tenía razón, estaba magnífica, pero no sirvió para saciar el hambre que crecía en su interior.

Estaba mirándola intensamente, y ella le devolvió el tenedor con rapidez, incómoda por la intimidad del momento.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó él. Su voz resultaba penetrante, y a Serena le fue imposible apartar la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Apretó los labios y trató de no relamerse, no queriendo mostrar la tensión sexual que sentía. Pero sabía que aquella acción lo mostraba igualmente.

Unazuki y Rubeus se habían quedado callados, y Serena recordó su presencia de pronto.

—¿Vosotros queréis? —preguntó alegremente, con la intención de aliviar la tensión que se había apoderado de la mesa. Los dos rechazaron la oferta, y ella apartó la mirada avergonzada.

Rubeus se fue a hacer una llamada y Unazuki se levantó en ese instante para ir al baño. Los buenos modales obligaron a Serena a permanecer allí acompañando a Darien mientras se terminaba su postre.

La miró y se fijó en su boca.

—Tienes un poco de nata —dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

—Oh —Serena levantó una mano y se limpió.

—No, en el otro lado —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Aquí —estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y deslizó el dedo por debajo de su labio inferior.

Serena suspiró y él dejó quieto el dedo. Deseaba saborearlo con la lengua. Abrió la boca para hacerlo, desesperada por lamerse los labios, lista para él. Hubo un silencio. Entonces Darien volvió a mover el dedo, hacia arriba en esa ocasión. Ella se quedó quieta, derritiéndose por dentro.

—Dime que no deseas que te toque —dijo él suavemente.

Serena tenía varios talentos, pero mentir no era uno de ellos. Se quedó callada y él volvió a deslizar el dedo por sus labios. Deseaba más. Deseaba sentir sus labios. Se inclinó hacia delante y contempló su boca.

—¿Serena? —dijo él—. ¿Sientes esto? ¿Lo sientes?

—Es sólo sexo —dijo ella, y se echó hacia atrás, desesperada por controlar la situación. Pensó en echarle la culpa a la nata con licor, pero sabía que eso era más aroma que alcohol.

Darien la miró, y el calor fue visible en sus ojos.

—Si es sólo sexo, ¿por qué no hacemos algo al respecto?

¿Una aventura de una noche? Estaba tentada. Muy tentada. Iba a marcharse pronto del país. ¿Por qué no tener una aventura? Mina había sugerido que hiciera eso con Armand. Pero era demasiado peligroso.

Miró hacia la mesa. Darien volvió a estirar el brazo y le levantó la barbilla.

—¿Porque no es sólo sexo? —sugirió él.

Serena sintió un vuelco en el corazón, porque sabía que él tenía razón. Aquella atracción parecía ser más que física. Razón de más para negarse.

—No puede ocurrir, Darien.

—No hasta que tú no lo digas —dijo él apartando la mano.

Cuando regresaron a la oficina y siguieron trabajando, las cosas habían cambiado. La atmósfera entre ellos era distinta. Serena había admitido la atracción a la que él se había referido antes. Y, a pesar de su intención de no hacer nada al respecto, era un secreto que compartían, un vínculo entre los dos. Sus miradas se encontraban cada vez que Rubeus hacía uno de sus comentarios escandalosos. Sus dedos se tocaban cada vez que se pasaban papeles. Sabía que Darien la miraba tanto como ella a él. Era un juego peligroso, pero pensaba que podía controlarlo, mantener las cosas como estaban. Habían admitido que la tentación existía, pero eso sería lo más lejos que irían.

Antes de irse a casa, le pidió a Darien que comprobara unas cifras que había metido en una de las bases de datos. El se colocó a su lado y se inclinó por encima de su hombro, señalando la pantalla. Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no inclinarse hacia él. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo detrás. No le costaría nada apoyarse contra él, sentir su cuerpo duro y firme, como había estado soñando noche tras noche.

Darien pareció notar que había perdido la concentración en el trabajo.

—¿Qué champú utilizas? Tu pelo huele muy bien.

—Se llama Esprit de Fleur. Puedes comprarlo en el supermercado por cinco con noventa y nueve —no pudo evitar la brusquedad de su respuesta, pues era una manera de defenderse de su cercanía, un modo de apartarlo porque, si no lo hacía, corría el peligro de acercarlo más; física y figuradamente.

Notó cómo se apartaba y supo que estaba a punto de marcharse, y de pronto esa idea le pareció aún peor.

—Aunque no te sugiero que lo hagas —dijo volviéndose hacia él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él acercándose de nuevo.

—Porque el que usas ahora te va bien —contestó Serena girándose de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí —respondió ella—. De limón. Es agradable. Fresco.

—¿Lo has notado?

«Noto todo lo que haces», pensó ella. Decir eso habría sido ir demasiado lejos. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía. El problema era que le resultaba irresistible. Él era irresistible.

Darien se quedó quieto, tal vez esperando otro movimiento, otra señal. De modo que, con una fuerza sobrehumana, Serena mantuvo la mirada fija en la pantalla, deseando que los demás no se hubieran marchado ya, hasta que finalmente él se incorporó y regresó a su silla.

Serena respiró aliviada. Cerca, había estado cerca, y aun así no le parecía suficiente. Mentalmente rezó para que la quincena pasara deprisa; cada día era peor. ¿Por qué siempre deseaba lo que no podía tener?

Darien decidió subir a la oficina por las escaleras después de desayunar con el cliente. Cualquier cosa con tal de liberar la energía y frustración que iban acumulándose dentro de él. Maldición. La situación estaba acabando con él y luchaba por concentrarse en el proyecto. Sería imposible olvidarse de ella hasta que no acabara. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?

No era el hombre más arrogante del mundo, pero sabía cuándo alguien estaba interesada, y ella lo deseaba. Había visto las miradas que le dirigía, el modo en que se sonrojaba cuando él estaba cerca, había sentido cómo le temblaba la mano cuando se rozaban durante el trabajo.

Incluso ella lo había admitido, tratando de definirlo como simple atracción sexual. Pero era más que eso. Aún tenía que adivinar qué, pero estaba seguro de que era mucho más. No era sólo atracción, sino una necesidad innegable. Tenía que acercarse más a ella. Su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. La frustración de que ella no cediera era casi mayor que la frustración que sentía por no poder estar con ella. Era como una tortura lenta y dolorosa.

No debería haberla elegido para el equipo, pero no había podido evitarlo, pues la tentación había sido demasiado fuerte. Pero no había contado cómo eso afectaría a su concentración. Aunque, si Serena no hubiera estado delante de él, habría pasado los días pensando en ella.

Nunca antes se había sentido hechizado. Era humillante y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Sabía exactamente lo que deseaba hacer, pero tenía que comprender la resistencia de Serena.

Tampoco era como si ella estuviese totalmente al margen de los hombres. Si incluso había intentado que Mina la emparejase con su amigo.

Toda esa tontería sobre los cotilleos en la oficina era una cortina de humo. Era una empleada temporal, por el amor de Dios; volvería a Nueva Zelanda en poco tiempo. ¿Por qué preocuparse de lo que pensara un puñado de gente si pronto se marcharía?

Podrían pasárselo muy bien juntos antes de que tuviera que irse. Serena debía disfrutar de todas las experiencias que Londres podía ofrecerle. Él estaba decidido a ser una de esas experiencias.

Entonces, si no era miedo a los cotilleos, ¿a qué? Podía entender que tuviera miedo; incluso él lo tenía. Nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte. Podía darle tiempo si era lo que necesitaba. Al menos algo de tiempo. Aunque no demasiado.

Recordó la noche en que se habían conocido. Se había mostrado divertida y sexy.

Con la lengua tan suelta como el pelo. No podía creer que fuese la misma mujer que había aparecido en la oficina al día siguiente. Con el pelo recogido y una personalidad fría. Aquélla no era ella de verdad. No, los indicios sobre la sirena excitante y entusiasta que había debajo eran demasiado claros. Su cinismo al contemplar la relación de Rubeus y Unazuki, la manera entusiasta de comer el postre, su pasión por la ciudad, la lujuria en sus ojos cuando se tocaban. Llevaba medias y liguero, por el amor de Dios. Había una mujer sensual oculta bajo el hielo.

Al llegar al cuarto tramo de escaleras, decidió que habría de recordar tener siempre frambuesas y nata en el frigorífico. Verla comer el postre con los dedos le había producido la mayor erección que había tenido en años. Había tenido que tardar mucho en comerse su propio postre para darse tiempo de recuperar el control antes de poder levantarse de la mesa. Control. ¿Tendría Serena miedo de perder el control? ¿Miedo de que, lo que él pudiera hacerle, le hiciera perder el control? Darien ansiaba poder hacerlo, y su cabeza daba vueltas con múltiples fantasías.

Serena necesitaba despertar. El deseaba quitarle esa capa de hielo, el miedo y luego la ropa.

Al encarar el siguiente tramo, miró hacia arriba y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho. De pronto se sentía sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Allí estaba ella, de pie en el rellano, mirándolo con la mano apoyada en la barandilla. Se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Perfecto. Tiempo para una pequeña conversación. Sin dejar de mirarla, terminó de subir las escaleras y se situó un peldaño por debajo de ella. Su boca estaba a unos cinco centímetros por debajo. La posición perfecta.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y la estudió. Ella respiraba con igual dificultad, y sólo había bajado seis escaleras. Eso le complacía. Tenía un efecto en ella, al igual que ella en él. Serena apretó los labios con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniendo las palabras. Y él deseó separárselos con el dedo, sentir su humedad caliente. Quería que le dijese aquello que estuviera pensando.

—Creo que deberíamos afrontar esto, ¿no te parece? —dijo él colocando la mano sobre la suya.

Serena simplemente agachó la cabeza.

—Dime por qué no —insistió él.

—Eres mi jefe.

Bingo. Una razón sincera, y una que sentía que debía superar.

—Eso es sólo una situación.

—No es ético.

—No, no lo es. Ocurre todo el tiempo.

—Eso no hace que esté bien. Hay un desequilibrio de... poder.

—Yo no abusaría de eso y, aunque lo intentara, tú no me dejarías.

Vio una sombra en su mirada y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Podían superar aquello. Tenían que hacerlo.

Estaba desesperado por tocarla. Desesperado por rodearla con sus brazos, por besarla. Se obligó a ir despacio. A actuar gentilmente. No podía permitirse asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba. Maldijo las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido. Tampoco era agradable para él.

—De acuerdo —dijo suavemente. Subió el último escalón, quitándole la mano de la barandilla y caminando hacia ella. Serena dio un paso atrás. Él siguió caminando, obligándola a atravesar el pequeño rellano hasta quedar aprisionada contra la pared. Dio otro paso más para que sus cuerpos estuvieran casi pegados. Sin soltarle la mano, comenzó a acariciarle la muñeca con el pulgar. Sentía su pulso acelerado mientras la miraba, viendo el brillo desafiante en sus ojos mezclados con la pasión. Se sintió tremendamente satisfecho—. Los dos somos adultos. Estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Serena abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la detuvo del mejor modo que se le ocurrió. Ella se derritió entre sus brazos, suspirando suavemente. Su cuerpo, rígido de antemano, se sentó más en respuesta. Sintió su boca suave y dulce mientras se abría ante él. Hizo un esfuerzo por ser gentil, por no devorarla como le pedía su instinto. Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo controlar el deseo de tocarla por todas partes, especialmente allí. Había pasado noches enteras soñando con eso, recordando la sensación de sus dedos sobre la piel de sus muslos.

Bajó las manos, deslizándolas bajo su falda y subiéndolas hasta tocar sus muslos. Tenía que saberlo. Sí, allí estaba. Sus dedos llegaron al final de las medias y palparon la piel desnuda. El torrente de deseo se impuso a su autocontrol y gimió contra ella. Serena restregó las caderas contra él y Darien supo que deseaba más. Había dejado a un lado la inhibición y estaba besándolo con la misma pasión que él a ella. Le encantaba sentir sus dedos en el pelo, y gimió de placer al presionar las caderas contra ella.

Deslizó los dedos por la tira del liguero, haciendo que Serena separase las piernas para proporcionarle un mejor acceso. Deslizó los dedos hacia un lado hasta llegar al borde de sus bragas.

Estaba seguro de que Serena lo sentía tanto como él. Lo deseaba con la misma intensidad. Quería hablar con ella, decírselo, oírselo decir, pero no podía apartar los labios de su piel. La torturó, deslizando los dedos por el elástico de las bragas, sintiendo sus intentos por estirar más las piernas encerradas en la falda.

Darien apartó la boca de sus labios para permitirle tomar aire mientras le besaba el cuello. Siguió torturándola con los dedos, aunque sus suspiros y el movimiento de sus caderas indicaran que su impaciencia era creciente. Sonrió al ver la piel expuesta bajo su camisa, disfrutando de su fragancia floral.

Y entonces sintió sus manos en los muslos, sintió su calor a través de los pantalones mientras se deslizaban hacia arriba, sintió la presión cuando le agarró las nalgas con fuerza, y supo que estaba en problemas. Sus instintos más primarios comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Ya la había torturado demasiado. Estiró la mano sobre su monte de Venus y siguió acariciándola con los dedos entre las piernas, sintiendo su humedad a través de la seda y el encaje. Estuvo a punto de arrancarle la prenda de golpe para poder saborearla con la lengua allí mismo.

Entonces lo oyó. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose más arriba. Se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada, confusa. Darien quería seguir besándola, pero no ahí, no en ese momento. Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las pisadas que se aproximaban. Vio cómo sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente al advertir el ruido.

—Maldita sea —murmuró él, deseando poder maldecir y gritar mucho más alto. Ella se colocó la falda apresuradamente y él la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia abajo. Fue como si volaran. Darien corría llevado por la excitación. Serena ya no podía negarlo. Ardía tanto de deseo por él como él por ella. Apenas podía esperar.

Pasó su tarjeta por la ranura y abrió la puerta del sótano, metiéndola dentro, desesperado por poder sentirla de nuevo. No quería que aquellos escasos segundos separados le hubieran dado tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

Demasiado tarde. Serena ya se había separado de él y estaba mirándolo con frialdad.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no volverías a tocarme a no ser que yo te lo pidiera —dijo ella. Fue un susurro, pero rebotó de todas formas en el silencio del aparcamiento. «Tócame, tócame», era lo único que él oía. Lo único que deseaba oír.

—Me lo has pedido —contestó Darien. Sabía que estaba en un terreno peligroso con aquel asunto. Sabía que la disconformidad de Serena con respecto a la situación estaba en parte justificada. Maldición. A él le habían dicho que sería perfecta para el proyecto y deseaba poder conocerla mejor. Y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para conocerse. Cuanto antes terminaran el trabajo, mejor; se aseguraría de que no volvieran a coincidir en ningún proyecto.

Serena lo miró con odio y arqueó las cejas, pero el fuego en sus ojos no era enteramente de rabia.

—Me lo has pedido —repitió él con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. Deseaba poder estrecharla entre sus brazos de nuevo y demostrárselo, pero el momento había pasado.

Serena abrió la boca para negarlo, pero él levantó las manos, silenciándola, y le señaló la cara.

—Lo has pedido con los ojos.

Ella miró al suelo inmediatamente, y Darien observó su lucha interna, vio cómo aquello que había entre ellos estaba afectándole. Aunque ella no era la única. Controló sus instintos primarios e intentó aliviar la tensión de la situación.

—No te preocupes —dijo con una carcajada que sonó tan forzada como realmente era—. La próxima vez esperaré a oír las palabras.

Entonces Serena lo miró, y él sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver la expresión de tortura en su rostro. Parecía dividida, confusa. Deseaba que le dijese algo. Quería que abriese su corazón y su mente, al igual que él quería abrir su cuerpo. Lo deseaba todo de ella. Todo.

Por un momento pareció como si ella fuese a decir algo, pero entonces se mordió los labios, y aquella acción estuvo a punto de hacerle romper su palabra. Darien no dijo nada cuando ella pasó por delante y regresó a las escalaras. Se quedó quieto, tratando de recuperar la respiración y de controlar la Torre Eiffel que tenía debajo de los pantalones para poder subir las escaleras y seguir trabajando.

No sabía qué haría si Serena nunca se lo pedía con palabras.


	5. Chapter 4

Cuatro

Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena observó a Darien. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño frente a su portátil. Lo había evitado en la medida de lo posible desde el incidente en la escalera. Había pasado el fin de semana de excursión por Bath con una amiga y casi había conseguido olvidarse de Darien durante un periodo de tres horas. El resto del tiempo, había sido lo único en su cabeza.

De vuelta en la oficina el lunes, el trabajo se había incrementado. Faltaban sólo dos días para la presentación al cliente y trabajaban a todas horas. Había conseguido marcharse a casa antes que él. Unazuki y Rubeus estaban siempre sentados en sus mesas, de modo que nunca estaban solos. Además, tenía la impresión de que Darien estaba esperando a que diera ella el siguiente paso. De acuerdo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era asegurarse de no hacerlo, aunque fuera lo más difícil que hubiese hecho nunca. Casi más difícil que seguir con su vida hacía casi dos años.

Le había dicho la razón por la que no podía estar con él. Pero no había advertido la intensidad de su propia vulnerabilidad hacia él. Se había entregado a él sólo dos segundos después de que empezara a tocarla. Sin importarle lo poco que sabía de él, ni el hecho de haber estado en una zona pública y correr el riesgo de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. De hecho, había estado a punto de suceder justo eso. Si Darien no hubiera actuado con rapidez, los habrían visto. Se había mostrado más resuelto que ella, y eso le daba miedo.

Había dicho que ella le había pedido que la tocara, y sabía que tenía razón. En su mente, se lo había rogado y él lo había interpretado. Gran error. Habían descubierto juntos su debilidad. No tenía más que tocarla para que su resistencia se evaporase. No iba a arriesgarse a echar a perder un trabajo por segunda vez. Quería terminar aquel contrato de la mejor manera posible. Pero más miedo daba la intensidad de su reacción hacia él. No parecía normal. No era una simple atracción física. Sabía que, si se dejaba llevar, acabaría sufriendo. Una distracción para él parecía ser algo más para ella, y le daba demasiado miedo analizar exactamente qué.

De modo que volvió a comportarse con frialdad, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a lo que pudiera ver o, peor aún, por miedo a lo que pudiera revelar. Unazuki y Rubeus estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta. Y, tal vez, Darien también.

Contuvo un suspiro y se fue a buscar a Mina para tener cinco minutos de alivio. Le dirigió una mirada de reojo cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta y vio que estaba observándola con tal expresión de deseo que se sonrojó sólo con verla. Serena volvió a mirar hacia la puerta. Desde luego, no estaba demasiado ocupado.

Mina, feliz por poder charlar durante un momento, le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

—Eh, esta noche van a tomar algo en el pub. Han terminado uno de los proyectos. Ven a tomarte una copa y así podrás relajarte un poco.

Serena abrió la boca para negarse, pero de pronto lo pensó mejor.

—Buena idea —los últimos días había estado trabajando tanto que casi se sentía una reclusa. Se suponía que debía aprovechar al máximo sus últimas semanas en la ciudad; debería salir todas las noches en vez de quedarse despierta durante horas pensando en un hombre al que no podía tener.

Una noche con Mina y los demás sería una estupenda manera de relajarse. Darien y su equipo se quedarían trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo, así que no correría el peligro de encontrárselo.

—Bien, estás muy pálida. Necesitas pasarlo bien.

Serena intentó sonreír, obligándose a contestar con alegría.

—¿Sabes? Tienes toda la razón.- Unas cuantas copas, eso le serviría para ver el asunto de Darien con perspectiva.

Nada más abrirse la puerta, Darien supo que Serena había vuelto. Advirtió sus suaves pisadas sobre la alfombra, el olor de su fragancia. Apretó los dientes y se mantuvo quieto, negándose a darse la vuelta y mirarla como realmente deseaba hacer.

Miró a Rubeus, que estaba contemplando a Serena descaradamente. Se sintió molesto. No le gustaba cómo Rubeus la miraba, sabiendo que era exactamente así como la miraba él también; con lujuria. Pero sabía que a Rubeus sólo lo movía la lujuria, mientras que él deseaba comprender todo el conjunto. Había algo en ella que le resultaba atrayente, y le hacía desearla más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra mujer.

Segundos después, Serena se aproximó a él con una hoja de papel en la mano.

—Darien, necesito que firmes mi horario de la semana pasada. Tengo que enviarlo por fax a la agencia esta tarde para asegurarme de que me paguen. Se me olvidó dártelo el viernes y me acabo de acordar.

El sabía perfectamente la razón. El viernes. Las escaleras. La miró a la cara. Serena estaba mirando el papel, que había dejado frente a él en el escritorio. No revelaba nada. Al igual que había estado haciendo desde aquellos minutos en las escaleras, minutos que él había estado reviviendo una y otra vez. Maldecía la interrupción, y buscaba desesperadamente en su cabeza la manera de volver a repetirlo. El deseo de tocarla era abrumador, y no lo soportaba. Una gran parte de él no soportaba el efecto que Serena le producía.

No se sentía seriamente atraído por ella. De ninguna manera. No podía sentirse atraído por alguien que, francamente, podía ser un poco grosera. Aunque, la verdad, sospechaba que su grosería tenía que ver con sus esfuerzos por mantenerse alejada de él. Cuando superasen eso, estaba más que seguro de que encontraría maneras de compensárselo. Era divertida. Veía el sentido del humor con demasiada frecuencia en su rostro. ¿Por qué no podrían pasar un par de meses de diversión?

Dándose cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola durante demasiado tiempo y que, como resultado, ella se había puesto roja, centró su atención en el papel que tenía delante. Lo escudriñó antes de firmar al final. Entonces algo captó su atención.

—¿Tu nombre completo es Serenity? —preguntó. No era que conociera a muchas, pero jamás se había encontrado con una neozelandesa con un nombre que sonara a francés.

—Mi padre era francocanadiense.

—¿Era?

Serena asintió con cierta pesadumbre en su mirada.

—¿Aprendiste francés?

—No. De hecho él murió antes de que yo naciera.

—Debió de ser duro para tu madre.

—Lo fue. Pero era una superviviente.

—¿Era? —sintió un vuelco en el corazón. No quería fisgonear, pero sabía que estaba obteniendo información vital. Pistas que podrían ayudarlo a entender ese aire de misterio que había en ella. Algún hecho que pudiera explicar por qué le costaba tanto hacer lo que sabía que deseaba.

—Era —Serena recuperó el papel y se alejó.

Darien la observó mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla, evitando mirar a ningún lado en particular, especialmente a él.

Huérfana. Sin padre desde que nació y sin madre desde... ¿cuándo? Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero la expresión de su cara indicaba que ésa era toda la información que iba a darle; al menos ese día.

Centró su atención en las cifras de la pantalla del ordenador y, por primera vez en toda su carrera, deseó no tener que trabajar. Deseó que el proyecto acabara para poder concentrarse en ella. Asqueado, comenzó a aporrear el teclado. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? El mismo había dicho que no quería distracciones. Pero conocer a Serena era más que una distracción. Era como un acontecimiento que cambiaría su vida, uno que escapaba a su control y que no sabía si podría soportar.

Serena se escapó antes de lo que había pensado que podría, dejando a los demás absortos en el trabajo. Corrió por la acera hacia Jackson's, el bar donde Mina y los demás ya disfrutaban de la segunda ronda. Mina la saludó alegremente y Serena se encontró enseguida con un zumo de piña en la mano mientras hablaba con algunos de los consultores recién llegados a la empresa.

De pronto sintió un leve codazo en las costillas.

—Ven a conocer a Armand —Mina tenía una mirada tan expectante mientras la arrastraba hacia la puerta que Serena tuvo que contener la risa. Lo reconoció de la fiesta en la oficina, cuando lo había confundido con Darien. A pesar de que Armand tuviera un físico maravilloso y una sonrisa fabulosa, no era Darien. Estaban a años luz en términos de dinamismo y magnetismo.

Armand le estrechó la mano y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—Y yo de ti —dijo Serena con una sonrisa, y se sorprendió al ver un leve guiño en su cara. No un guiño sugerente, sino más bien uno conspirador. Era curioso. A no ser que estuviese interpretando mal las señales, aquel tipo no estaba interesado en conocer a alguien nuevo. Dio un sorbo a su zumo mientras observaba la conversación entre Mina y él.

Mina estaba como siempre, hablando sin parar, pero Serena observó la mirada seria de Armand mientras la escuchaba. Le llevó unos quince segundos de observación hacer la conexión. Mina desapareció, reclamada por otro amigo, y Serena no perdió el tiempo.

—Te has enamorado de Mina, ¿verdad? —le dijo.

Armand se quedó mirándola sorprendido antes de mirar hacia donde se encontraba Mina.

—Soy culpable de todos los cargos —admitió.

Serena observó un toque de inseguridad en su rostro antes de que la ocultara con una sonrisa.

—Aunque es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que sólo le interesan los tipos como él.

Serena se dio la vuelta y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Darien había llegado y estaba de pie junto a Mina, mirándolos con una expresión feroz. Ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente y miró su vaso, sintiendo el calor en las mejillas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Había dado por hecho que podría estar relajada unas horas. Su indicador de proximidad de Darien, también conocido como su pulso, comenzó su ritmo descontrolado. Le resultaba muy difícil controlar su atracción por él, y sabía que sólo le haría falta pasar unos segundos a solas para perder el control. Tenía que evitar que eso ocurriera.

—Hmm —murmuró Armand—. ¿Quién es?

—Darien. Uno de los jefes —dijo ella, aunque más para recordárselo a sí misma que para informarlo a él—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Armand, pero tengo que irme a casa.

Se despidió apresuradamente y corrió hacia Mina para decirle adiós.

Darien se puso en su camino, bloqueándole el paso.

—Así que Mina tenía razón —dijo él.

—¿En qué? –pregunto ella con cautela. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—En que su amigo sería el tipo perfecto para ti —contestó señalando con la cabeza hacia Armand.

Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, se habría reído. En vez de eso, suspiró. La situación ya era suficientemente complicada sin añadir los celos.

—De hecho no, no tenía razón en eso. Pero sí tenía razón en una cosa.

—¿En qué?

—Tienes unos ojos alucinantes —lo miró y dejó que su atracción se notase claramente. El tiempo se detuvo y, fascinada, vio cómo su expresión pasaba de la ira al deseo. Aquella comunicación no verbal los mantenía unidos. Serena sintió el calor aumentando en sus mejillas y un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo mientras lo miraba. El deseo que había estado intentando controlar durante toda la semana amenazaba con explotar.

Finalmente admitió que ese deseo no iba a desaparecer sin más. Los sentimientos que creía que podría controlar no disminuían a cada día que pasaba. Al contrario, la atracción aumentaba. Cada día la necesidad de estar con él era mayor. Parecía inevitable. Incontrolable.

No quería que Darien pensara que estaba interesada en Armand. La idea era de risa. En ese momento sentía que jamás podría desear a nadie como lo deseaba a él. Y eso le resultaba aterrador.

Finalmente habló, aunque con un susurro.

—Me voy a casa.

—Déjame ir contigo —contestó él.

—No.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? No me digáis que se han roto los ordenadores y hemos perdido los informes —Rubeus se acercó a ellos con una copa en cada mano, haciendo que Serena fuera otra vez consciente de sus alrededores—. ¿Quieres una copa, Serena?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me marcho. Nos vemos mañana —se alejó antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decirle nada más.

Se despidió de Mina con la mano, pero su amiga se acercó a despedirla a la puerta.

—La gente se pregunta si Darien y tu tenéis una aventura—dijo Mina sin preámbulos.

Serena la miró escandalizada.

—No te enfades —añadió Mina apresuradamente—. He dicho que no, que yo supiera. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

Serena se encogió de hombros. No era de extrañar. Incluso Armand había advertido de inmediato la atracción entre ellos. Sumado a un par de incidentes delante de Unazuki y de Rubeus y a las miradas que se habían dirigido en mitad del bar, era normal que la gente empezara a murmurar. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Darien, realmente no le importaba. La gente tendía a pensar lo que quería sin importarle la verdad. Había aprendido eso hacía mucho tiempo, siendo la única hija de una madre soltera adolescente. Además, no sería la única aventura sobre la que se especularía, ni la última. Pronto habría otra, conociendo las habilidades de algunos de los empleados.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mina tocándole el brazo—. Mira, Serena, si no quieres contármelo, de acuerdo. Pero sé que ocurre algo. Se ve que hay atracción entre vosotros.

Serena sonrió y dijo:

—Estoy bien, Mina. Simplemente estoy cansada, nada más. Creo que ya es suficiente por esta noche.

El jueves pasó muy deprisa. A pesar de no haber dormido apenas, Serena consiguió terminar la versión final de los informes. A media tarde se encontraba imprimiendo copias para distribuirlas en las presentación.

Después se aseguró de que el equipo que Darien y los demás necesitaban para el viernes hubiera sido comprobado por los técnicos y estuviese listo. Los demás habían estado reunidos al otro extremo de la mesa durante casi toda la tarde. Serena apartó la vista del ordenador un instante y los miró. Todos parecían nerviosos. Darien daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras Unazuki repasaba una y otra vez su parte de la presentación. Él parecía disfrutar con la excitación del desafío. Parecía tan competente, tan seguro, tan concentrado.

Serena volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Ella no se sentía ni competente, ni segura ni concentrada. Tenía la garganta seca y un intenso dolor de cabeza. Le dolían hasta los ojos. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas; las tenía ardiendo, y el frío de los dedos le resultó aliviante.

Estaba cansada. Cansada de mirar gráficos y cifras durante horas en la pantalla del ordenador; cansada de estar encerrada en aquella habitación, pero sobre todo estaba cansada de estar tan cerca de Darien y no poder estar con él. Lo deseaba desesperadamente. La idea la consumía por dentro al igual que la rabia. Estaba permitiendo que la atracción física que sentía por él dominara su trabajo. Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes. Pensar en él le nublaba la mente y temía que eso afectara a su rendimiento. Lamentaba que él tuviese la habilidad de olvidarse de todo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan concentrado en el trabajo si sentía la misma pasión abrumadora?

De pronto eran más de las seis y la oficina se había vaciado, salvo por su equipo. Unazuki y Rubeus fueron por pizza, insistiendo en salir a buscarla en vez de pedirla. Unazuki decía que estaba desesperada por tomar el aire. Rubeus anotó los pedidos. Serena dijo que le apetecería cualquier cosa menos marisco. Tenía que terminar aquello cuanto antes para poder irse. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel y le costaba un gran esfuerzo mantenerse allí sentada y fingir concentración ante la pantalla.

Una parte de ella deseaba salir de allí e irse a casa lo antes posible, pero otra parte deseaba saltar sobre Darien y devorarlo. Sus reservas ante una aventura en el trabajo iban desapareciendo a favor del deseo que sentía por él. Sólo tendrían unas pocas semanas por delante. Pero eso en sí mismo suponía un problema. A medida que pasaban los días y su atracción aumentaba, sabía que tendría que ser más fuerte que nunca porque podría acabar con el corazón destrozado.

Lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero no podría tenerlo.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Estaba furiosa ante la aparente facilidad con la que él continuaba trabajando. Parecía completamente concentrado a pesar de su proximidad, mientras que ella era incapaz de trabajar cinco minutos seguidos.

—La gente dice que tenemos una aventura —dijo ella.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla—. Me sorprende. Saben que normalmente no tonteo en la oficina.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces normalmente? —preguntó Serena.

—El trabajo es el trabajo y la diversión es la diversión —contestó él sin más.

—¿Y esos caminos nunca se juntan? —preguntó ella sin saber bien por qué. Simplemente sentía la necesidad de hacerlo enfadar para demostrar que no era tan inmune como parecía.

—Es más fácil así. De lo contrario, ¿cómo te concentrarías en el trabajo? —de pronto él levantó la cabeza y la miró—. ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte si la mujer que deseas está sentada enfrente y aun así no puedes tocarla como te gustaría? ¿Cómo diablos se trabaja así?

Serena se sintió satisfecha de haber cumplido su objetivo, pero aun así siguió hablando.

—¿Así que, si no me ves, no piensas en mí?

—No —contestó él—. Siempre pienso en ti. Pero es muy difícil concentrarse en los malditos números cuando llevas esa blusa medio transparente y lo único que quiero hacer es arrancártela para poder ver bien lo que hay debajo.

Serena se sintió consumida por el calor. Con el corazón acelerado, se puso en pie y agarró su chaqueta. Al mismo tiempo, él también se levantó y se acercó a ella. Estiró el brazo y le agarró la muñeca con fuerza, haciendo que la chaqueta cayese al suelo. Se quedaron de pie mirándose. Serena estaba segura de que podría sentir su pulso frenético. Observó mientras él miraba sus labios y deslizaba la mirada después hasta su pecho. Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que se le habían endurecido los pezones. Darien se quedó mirándolos y se le endurecieron más aún. Volvió a mirarla a la cara y vio que tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

—¿Tienes frío? —bromeó.

El deseo y la rabia aumentaron y se mezclaron. Serena se mordió los labios y trató de controlarse, deseando que la presión que sentía fuera la de su boca en vez de la de sus propios dientes.

—Prácticamente hipotérmica —contestó tras tomar aliento.

Darien sonrió y le apretó la muñeca con más fuerza, tirando de ella hasta colocarle la otra mano en la mandíbula, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen? No haces lo que deseas porque piensas que la gente hablará a tus espaldas. ¿Por qué debería importarte?

Serena se quedó mirándolo. Se equivocaba. No se trataba del resto de la gente. No hacía lo que deseaba porque sabía por experiencia que sería lo peor para ella. Una aventura en el trabajo era una fantasía que invariablemente acababa en pesadilla. El ambiente era falso; largas horas de trabajo juntos durante un corto espacio de tiempo. La adrenalina y la excitación llegaban a su punto más alto. No era el mundo real, ¿y quién sabía qué secretos escondería Darien fuera de la oficina? ¿Qué ocurriría cuando se encontrara en otro proyecto con otra empleada temporal que le resultase atractiva?

Darien continuó acariciándole la mejilla suavemente, aunque la respuesta de su cuerpo no fue tan suave. A pesar de lo que le decía su cerebro, lo deseaba.

—Vamos a darles algo de lo que hablar —dijo él sin dejar de mirarle la boca. Le acarició los labios con el pulgar y presionó suavemente, haciendo que se separasen ligeramente—. Si todos lo piensan, sería una pena no aprovecharse de ello.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella.

Darien la miró con tal intensidad que supo que estaba a punto de obtener una respuesta dolorosamente sincera.

—Todo. Deseo tocarte saborearte. Deseo ver cómo te estremeces de placer. Deseo verte perder el control.

—¿Por qué?

—Me haría sentir bien —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Tener control sobre mí?

—No. Así no. Deseo saber que puedo tocarte hasta volverte loca. Saber que puedo satisfacerte.

Serena lo miró sorprendida. No trató de ocultarlo. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba empleando toda su energía por mantenerse en pie. No podía ocultarle nada en ese momento. Respondió secamente.

—Eso deberías saberlo ya.

—¿Me lo vas a permitir?

—No creo que tenga otra opción.

—Claro que la tienes. Tú decides.

—Estoy cansada de luchar.

— ¿Contra mí?

—No, contra mí misma.

El siguió deslizando el pulgar por su piel y volvió a fijar la mirada en su boca.

Serena sabía que deseaba besarla, pero no se movió, y simplemente observó, esperando a que ella expresase su consentimiento. Era como si estuviera ofreciéndole el cielo y lo único que ella tenía que hacer era inclinarse hacia delante para tenerlo. Los largos días de soledad y deseo pudieron más que ella. Se olvido del futuro; ya no podía pensar. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era aquello.

— Quiero que me toques—susurró—. Te deseo.

No solo dio su consentimiento sino que tomo la iniciativa. Era lo que llevaba queriendo hacer mucho tiempo. Con una velocidad y una fuerza sorprendentes, levanto los brazos y paso las manos por su pelo, tirando de su cabeza hacia ella para devorar sus labios. Oyó vagamente como gemía y ella también gimió cuando la presiono contra su cuerpo. La presión de su torso contra sus pechos fue como dinamita. Serena restregó las caderas contra el, haciendo que su excitación aumentara al notar su erección bajo los pantalones. Tenían la altura perfecta el uno para el otro. Darien le coloco las manos en las caderas y la sujeto ahí mientras se restregaba contra ella, simulando la conexión que ella ansiaba. Y mientras tanto sus labios se devoraban mutuamente, fundiéndose en un intenso beso.

Pero no era suficiente. Estaba desesperada por sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya. Desesperada porque la tocara en sus zonas mas intimas, por sentirlo dentro. Tiró de su camisa y gimió frustrada al no conseguir sacarla. Entonces el se aparto ligeramente.

— Serena— dijo con voz rasgada—. Serena, no podemos.

No era lo que deseaba oír. Un gemido feroz escapó a sus labios mientras intentaba besarlo de nuevo, pero el echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

— Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

¿Quiénes? En ese momento, ni siquiera le importaba.

— Maldita sea—insistió el—. ¿Por qué has tenido que elegir esta noche de entre todas?

—Te daré lo que deseas, cariño —le susurró al oído.

Entonces deslizó la mano por debajo de la cintura de su falda y de su ropa interior. Ella suspiró sorprendida. Sintió su palma contra su piel y sus dedos deleitándola suavemente. Le fallaron las piernas, y Darien la agarró con el otro brazo. La presionó contra la mesa y ella apoyó las manos sobre la madera. Darien mantuvo la mano ahí y comenzó a acariciarla rítmicamente con los dedos. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó nuevamente al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho con la otra mano, estimulándole los pezones con ligeros pellizcos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de placer; Serena ya no pensaba, sólo era capaz de absorber las sensaciones que le provocaba, y tras varios minutos de absoluto placer, apartó la boca para tomar aire. Él deslizó los labios por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello, cubriéndola de besos ardientes. La respiración de Serena se aceleró hasta convertirse en gemidos audibles mientras él continuaba con su tormento, acariciándole el clítoris con movimientos circulares. Hizo que su deseo aumentara. Deseaba mucho más. Se retorció contra él y Darien aumentó la presión y el ritmo de sus caricias.

El tiempo y el volumen de sus gemidos se incrementaron acorde con sus caricias, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo se tensó, al borde del climax.

Entonces él se apartó. Sin previo aviso maldijo en voz baja y sacó la mano.

—¡No! —gimió ella. —¡Sólo unos segundos más!

—Desde luego, no sabemos elegir los momentos —dijo Darien agarrándola por los hombros para enderezarla, ofreciéndole la silla apresuradamente.

Serena prácticamente se derrumbó sobre su asiento, con la respiración entrecortada y sintiéndose muy frustrada. Había estado a punto de alcanzar el que habría sido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Se quedó allí sentada, preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido. Entonces lo oyó. Eran voces en el pasillo. Darien debía de haber oído la campana del ascensor.

—Ven a casa conmigo esta noche —dijo él en voz baja mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba un pañuelo, antes de sentarse en su silla y mirarla.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de respirar y mucho menos de pensar o responder. De pronto su dolor de cabeza regresó con fuerza. La euforia de los minutos anteriores desapareció y el vacío pronto fue inundado por un frío abrumador. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La sensación de vacío era insoportable. Se quedó mirándolo horrorizada. El deseo que sentía hacia él le aterraba. Estaba en una carretera sin retorno y tenía que resistirse. Apretó los puños sobre su regazo, abrió la boca y se preparó para responder.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Rubeus y Unazuki con las pizzas. El olor golpeó a Serena en la cara como un muro de barro. Le resultaba asqueroso.

No dejó de trabajar mientras ellos comían, pues sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo que el dolor de cabeza aumentara su intensidad y la dejara totalmente inservible.

Asintió cuando Rubeus le colocó una porción de pizza delante, pero la ignoró completamente mientras trataba de concentrarse en que no hubiera errores en la versión final.

Finalmente suspiró y pulsó el botón de guardar por lo que esperaba que fuese la última vez.

—¿Puede alguien comprobar esto? Creo que he acabado.

Unazuki se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole otra porción de pizza. Serena negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo al sentir las punzadas de dolor en las sienes.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Unazuki.

—Sí —contestó ella, consciente de que Darien había levantado la cabeza al oír la pregunta. Podía sentir su mirada.

Unazuki estudió la pantalla del ordenador por encima de su hombro.

—A mí me parece que está bien. Fantástico. ¡Has acabado! —dijo finalmente.

Serena respiró aliviada y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Le temblaban las manos mientras intentaba trabajar metódicamente.

—Estás roja —dijo Unazuki—. ¿De verdad que estás bien?

Ella levantó la cabeza y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para contestar.

—Sólo es un dolor de cabeza de tanto mirar a la pantalla.

—Vete a casa y duerme —le dijo Unazuki con una sonrisa—. Tienes suerte de que para ti ya haya acabado. A nosotros nos queda el examen final mañana por la mañana.

Serena sonrió débilmente. Sí, para ella había acabado. Al día siguiente regresaría a su mesa habitual en el centro de información. Esa habitación volvería a ser una sala de reuniones normal, quitarían el papel de las ventanas y Darien volvería a trabajar al piso de abajo.

—¿Hay algo más que queréis que haga? —preguntó con voz rasgada. Evitó mirar a Darien concentrándose en su bolso.

—No —dijo él—. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por esta noche. Podemos seguir desde aquí. Gracias.

¿Eran ilusiones suyas o Darien había pronunciado las «gracias» con un tono de ternura? No podía soportarlo. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, se giró y se dirigió a todos en general.

—Suerte para mañana.

Para cuando llegó a casa, estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Consiguió tomarse un vaso de agua, quitarse el traje, ponerse una vieja camiseta y derrumbarse en la cama. El sueño se negaba a aparecer. Recordaba los momentos con Darien una y otra vez, reviviendo pedazos de sus encuentros, la química entre ellos. Dio vueltas en la cama durante horas. Estaba a punto de amanecer y los pájaros ya habían empezado a cantar cuando finalmente se quedó dormida.


	6. Chapter 5

Cinco

Darien subió las escaleras hacia la oficina con más energía que un reactor nuclear. La sangre le ardía en las venas. Se sentía vivo y su excitación era palpable. La reunión había sido un éxito. El cliente había mordido el anzuelo y había prometido un proyecto importante para Franklin. Darien había demostrado su derecho a ganar ese ascenso.

Y ahora iba a ganar lo que realmente deseaba. A Serena. No había vuelta atrás. La noche anterior le había atormentado. Tan apasionada, tan caliente. Ardiente de deseo por él. Había estado a punto de perder la razón y poseerla en la mesa. Qué imagen habrían dado cuando Rubeus y Unazuki hubieran regresado de comprar la pizza.

Se rió en voz alta. Apenas había dormido, pero tampoco lo habría hecho teniendo la reunión por la mañana. No le importaba que eso hubiera eliminado sus posibilidades de estar con ella la noche anterior. Eso hacía que la perspectiva de esa noche fuese más excitante. Era como si la hubiese deseado desde siempre. Había sido bueno tener la presentación para concentrarse; recitar hechos y cifras había sido una manera de conseguir dormir en vez de dar vueltas en la cama con la mayor erección de su vida. Por supuesto, mientras dormía soñaba con ella. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo había ido creciendo desde la noche que la conoció. Era tan viva, tan directa, tan sexy con aquellas piernas largas y su melena color caramelo dorado. Pero su reticencia en la oficina había estado a punto de acabar con él. Había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no tomarle el pelo, para no atormentarla hasta que se delatara a sí misma.

Su cuerpo se tensó al pensar en la noche que tenía por delante. Por fin iba a ocurrir. Después de la respuesta de Serena la noche anterior, sabía que no podría decirle que no.

No estaba seguro de qué había querido hacer ella cuando regresaron los otros. Había visto el miedo en sus ojos e imaginó que querría intentar apartarlo de nuevo. Pero no podía. Se había abierto a él, y dar marcha atrás ya era imposible. Él lo sabía. Sabía que su pasión por él era tan ardiente como la suya por ella. Y ella también lo sabía.

Entró en la biblioteca con la intención de establecer una cita, incluso antes de ir a hablar con Wiseman, el socio directivo, para contarle qué tal había ido la reunión. Se detuvo en seco al ver su silla vacía. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Mina.

—No está aquí —dijo ella.

Darien se sintió decepcionado y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Está en casa. Enferma.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Gripe, creo. Tenía muy mala voz —Mina y Soichi estaba observándolo fijamente. ¿Sabrían algo de lo que ocurría entre Serena y él? Francamente, no le importaba lo que pensaran, pero sabía que a Serena sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Sólo quería contarle cómo ha ido la reunión.

Soichi asintió y regresó a su trabajo. Darien miró a Mina. Su expresión escéptica le dejó claro que no había logrado engañarla. Le guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Una hora y pico más tarde, tras reunirse con Wiseman, Rubeus y Unazuki, y tomándose la tarde libre, Darien se encontraba subiendo otras escaleras. Por suerte la había llevado a casa aquella primera noche, de lo contrario habría tenido que pedirle su dirección a Mina, y eso habría levantado sospechas.

Llegó a la puerta de su piso y llamó. Si estaba enferma, él cuidaría de ella. Haría cualquier cosa por esa mujer. Dejó de llamar mientras absorbía esa idea. ¿Cualquier cosa?

No, haría lo mismo por cualquiera que no estuviese bien. La compasión era una reacción humana normal. No estaba guiado por necesidad mayor sólo porque se tratase de Serena.

No había tenido una novia de verdad en mucho tiempo, y tampoco quería una. Había tenido citas, claro, pero no mucho más. Había estado demasiado centrado en su trabajo. Y aún lo estaba. Sólo qué ahora había algo más que demandaba su atención.

Serena.

Tras esperar unos segundos, volvió a llamar, más fuerte esa vez, incapaz de controlar la necesidad de verla. Finalmente oyó un movimiento al otro lado de la puerta. Se abrió una fracción y, cuando vio sus ojos mirándolo con sorpresa, la empujó para abrirla del todo.

Llevaba puesta una vieja camiseta blanca y nada más. Al menos esperaba que llevase ropa interior, pues la camiseta era grande y le llegaba hasta los muslos. Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigió al sur a toda velocidad. Se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

Una capa de sudor cubría su cara y sus ojos parecían enormes en contraste con su piel pálida. Se había recogido el pelo con una coleta, pero tenía varios mechones sueltos. Pensó que parecía hermosa, pero, aunque el deseo quemaba su cuerpo por dentro, pudo ver que no estaba de humor para una sesión de sexo. Parecía como si fuese a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien —bueno, quería eso y muchas otras cosas, pero tendrían que esperar por el momento.

—Estoy bien —contestó Serena apoyándose contra la pared.

—No, no lo estás —insistió Darien mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Serena se incorporó con visible esfuerzo y atravesó la sala. Darien la siguió, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación creciente. El piso era muy pequeño. Se trataba de un estudio bastante frío. Pronto su preocupación se convirtió en irritación. No pudo evitar ver la enorme cama situada en una esquina con las sábanas revueltas. Apartó la mirada apresuradamente. Obviamente no estaba durmiendo bien, a juzgar por el estado de las sábanas. O eso, o nunca hacía la cama.

—¿Has comido? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has bebido algo? —Volvió a negar.

—¿Has tomado alguna medicación?

—No empieces a sermonearme —dijo ella levantando una mano—. Estoy bien; simplemente es un virus.

Se quedó mirando cómo regresaba a la cama, obviamente tratando de controlar los temblores.

—Sí, seguro, un virus. Pareces medio muerta. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

Serena señaló hacia las puertas de armario que había en una esquina. El las abrió y se quedó mirando con descrédito. La cocina consistía en un frigorífico pequeño, una estantería para la comida, unos tres platos, algunos cubiertos, un microondas, dos fogones y un fregadero. Observó los escasos paquetes que había en la estantería. Cereales, cereales y más cereales. Todos medio llenos. Abrió el frigorífico, sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría.

Justo lo que pensaba; leche desnatada y un par de botes de yogur. El bote de salsa de chocolate que se encontraba en la estantería del medio lo distrajo momentáneamente. Trató de no pensar en la idea de lamerle el chocolate de los pechos y cerró la puerta del frigorífico con fuerza.

—Esto es ridículo. ¿Qué comes?

—Hay un supermercado a la vuelta de la esquina —contestó ella a la defensiva—. No he ido en un par de días.

—Obviamente. No me extraña que estés tan delgada, si apenas comes.

—Como en la oficina.

—Comes cereales en la oficina. ¿No comes otra cosa?

—Me gusta la sopa —contestó Serena, levantando la barbilla con aire desafiante.

Resistiendo la necesidad de darle un beso en la boca como deseaba hacer, dijo:

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste una comida casera decente?

—Esta es mi casa, y cocino. Y no es asunto tuyo —se tiró sobre la cama y arruinó completamente su efecto desafiante al doblarse sobre el colchón y toser. Darien se acercó a ella y le frotó la espalda. Sintió su calor a través de la camiseta e intentó no pensar en el hecho de que no llevaba sujetador.

Pocos minutos después, Serena lo miró con los ojos humedecidos y murmuró:

—Darien, me encuentro fatal.

Darien se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No notó ninguna resistencia mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras la tumbaba boca abajo en la cama. Suavemente tiró de la sábana hacia arriba y le cubrió las piernas. Ella cerró los ojos y se estremeció espasmódicamente. Realmente parecía enferma. Notaba sus temblores y su piel estaba ardiendo. La tos no sonaba nada bien. Imaginó que sería gripe con una infección en el pecho. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió frustrado. Serena no podía quedarse allí sola. En esas condiciones, no era capaz de cuidar de sí misma, y seguro que no iba a ir al supermercado a comprar comida. Le acarició los brazos suavemente. Parecía haberse quedado dormida.

Darien se levantó de la cama y observó la escena. Serena no parecía tener muchas posesiones, y no se había molestado en darle un toque personal al lugar. Había un puñado de velas colocadas en una estantería; podía oler su aroma a vainilla incluso estando apagadas. Junto a ellas se encontraba la foto de una mujer que podía ser la hermana de Serena. No había más fotos. Nueva Zelanda, ¿eh? Había hermosas montañas allí, buenas para hacer snowboard. Sonrió.

Había dos enormes pilas de libros junto a la cama, y observó algunos títulos con interés. Novelas, biografías y algunas guías de viaje. Había un mapa de Londres pegado a la pared. Sobre la cómoda había también una bolsa de aseo. El traje que se había puesto el día anterior yacía arrugado en el suelo junto a la pared, lo cual le resultó sorprendente. No parecía encajar con la manera pulcra en que solía vestir. Pensaba que sería maniática a la hora de colgar la ropa. Debía de sentirse muy mal cuando llegó. Frunciendo el ceño, recogió la ropa del suelo, la sacudió un poco y la colgó en el respaldo de una silla. No quiso husmear en su armario, pensó que ya estaba inmiscuyéndose demasiado.

Tenía que hacer algo con ella. No podía quedarse sola. No sabía si tenía amigos con los que quedarse y, en cualquier caso, no estaba en condiciones de llegar hasta ellos. Además, si en algo la conocía, sabía que no lo haría aunque pudiera. Era la señorita Independiente. Una cosa era segura; odiaba admitir una debilidad. Sin duda lo odiaría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le quedaba otra opción. En ocasiones había que tumbarse y dejar que otros te ayudasen. Agarró las llaves que había sobre la mesa y salió del apartamento mientras abría su teléfono móvil.

Serena no quería despertarse. El sueño parecía tan real y agradable. Flotaba en un estado de felicidad. Suave, cómodo, seguro. Pero no había empezado así. Alguien le había puesto una luz en los ojos y, desde la distancia, había oído una voz desconocida haciéndole preguntas, preguntas molestas que trataban de despertarla. Luego había sentido calor, mucho calor y mucha sed. La boca se le había quedado demasiado seca como para tragar saliva, y tenía los labios cuarteados. Entonces había aparecido él. La había acunado, ayudándola a beber algo frío y refrescante. Luego se había marchado y ella se había sentido sola y desamparada. Lo había llamado. Le había pedido que no se fuera.

—No voy a ninguna parte.

Se había acurrucado contra él, sonriendo, sintiendo cómo su piel irritada se aliviaba contra algo suave y terso. Por fin se había quedado dormida, acurrucada en unos brazos fuertes y tiernos.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó perezosamente. Al menos los ojos no le dolían tanto como la última vez que los había usado. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Parecía como si hubieran pasado horas. Entonces lo recordó todo. Darien. Darien había aparecido en su puerta. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba él? Un segundo... ¿dónde estaba ella? Se quedó mirando aquella habitación totalmente desconocida. Había una tabla de snowboard apoyada en la pared y un par de cajas apiladas junto a ella. Las cortinas estaban echadas, pero podía ver un hilo de luz a través de la rendija. ¿Qué hora sería?

Entonces fue consciente de una respiración regular junto a ella y giró la cabeza. Darien, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, estaba tumbado a su lado, profundamente dormido. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y acto seguido se sintió fascinada. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable. Hasta ese momento, sólo lo había visto con traje, y siempre iba rodeado de un aura de liderazgo y seguridad en sí mismo. Pero con vaqueros y camiseta parecía más joven; como si no fuera un jefe, sino un joven atractivo y deportista. Observó su boca apetitosa y sus largas pestañas. Había algo de sombra en su barbilla, y ansió poder deslizar los dedos por ella. Parecía relajado. Resultaba increíblemente atrayente.

Realmente esperaba que no tuviese algún tipo de amnesia selectiva y hubiese olvidado lo que seguramente habría sido la experiencia sexual más increíble de su vida. Aunque le dolía el cuerpo, no era el tipo de dolor que sentía después de una noche de sexo apasionado. Y él estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas y completamente vestido. Pero de alguna forma había llegado hasta su casa y él la había cuidado. Recordó su sueño y supo que había sido Darien quien le había dado de beber. No debería estar allí; aquello no debería haber ocurrido, y aun así estaba encantada de que hubiese pasado. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo, con más interés al saber ya dónde se encontraba. No había muchos objetos personales; la tabla de snowboard indicaba que le gustaba el deporte y las cajas señalaban que acababa de volver del extranjero. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un cálido color crema, y se preguntó cómo sería el resto de la casa.

Entonces miró debajo de las sábanas e hizo un sorprendente descubrimiento.

—¿Qué llevo puesto?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Darien, despertándose en ese instante.

Serena se quedó mirándolo y repitió la pregunta.

—Oh —murmuró él mientras absorbía la información—. Estabas ardiendo y sudando. —Dijiste que el algodón te molestaba en la piel. Te dolía. También te quejabas sobre las sábanas.

—¿Qué? —se sentía avergonzada. Recordaba sentirse caliente e incómoda. Debía de haber tenido fiebre. ¿Qué más habría murmurado mientras deliraba? Disimuló su vergüenza con irritación—. ¿Y qué? ¿Resulta que tienes una selección de negligés de seda para quien se quede en tu casa? Supongo que ésta es tu, tu...

—Mi habitación de invitados, sí —contestó Darien mirándola directamente—. Y no. Fui a comprar uno para ti. De hecho... he comprado dos —añadió con brillo en la mirada.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos segundos. No dijo nada, absorbiendo el hecho de que no llevara nada, nada, salvo un negligé de seda.

—¿Me cambié de ropa yo?

Darien se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—Ya me parecía a mí —murmuró ella antes de que le entrara un ataque de tos.

—Oye, aquí estás bien —dijo él, aunque su comentario no le sirvió para sentirse mejor.

Serena se incorporó bruscamente, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. No estaba bien, y no era sólo por la gripe.

—Tranquila —dijo él, colocándole una mano en el hombro para volver a tumbarla suavemente—. Has estado muy enferma y no has comido en días —su mano permaneció allí, y el calor de sus dedos le produjo una sensación agradable. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba hambrienta. Y no sólo de comida.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó abruptamente.

—Las siete de la tarde del sábado —contestó él tras mirar el reloj.

—Querrás decir viernes.

—No, quiero decir sábado. Has estado dormida casi veinticuatro horas. Me has tenido muy preocupado. Pero creo que la mitad era sólo cansancio. Cuando se te pasó la fiebre, te quedaste dormida como una niña.

Sábado.

—¿Necesitas utilizar el teléfono? ¿Habrá alguien preguntándose dónde estás?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Si la llamaba algún amigo, daría por hecho que estaba fuera con otra persona.

Darien parecía haber olvidado que tenía la mano puesta sobre su hombro, acariciándole la piel con el pulgar. Ella se estremeció y, en esa ocasión, no tuvo nada que ver con la fiebre.

—Quédate aquí y relájate —dijo él frunciendo el ceño—. Voy por algo de comer.

Salió de la cama y Serena lamentó que su calor y su peso desaparecieran. Se estremeció al recordar haberle rogado que se quedara con ella. ¿Qué más habría dicho? Pero no pudo evitar observarlo mientras salía de la habitación, fijándose en cómo los vaqueros resaltaban su trasero.

Se mordió el labio y miró al techo. Estaba en problemas. Serios problemas. La pregunta era: ¿se levantaba y se iba a su casa, o se quedaba y dejaba que pasara lo inevitable? Trató de incorporarse de nuevo y no pudo. Lo inevitable. Sin duda.

Darien regresó veinte minutos después con una bandeja que olía de maravilla.

En esa ocasión, Serena pudo incorporarse sin problema. Se colocó una almohada detrás mientras él le colocaba la bandeja sobre las rodillas con una sonrisa. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y trató de ignorar la ternura de sus acciones.

—Tiene buen aspecto —dijo ella al contemplar la bandeja. En el centro había un cuenco de sopa acompañada de pan tostado. Había otro cuenco más pequeño con fruta fresca, entre la que había frambuesas. Estaba en el cielo. Agarró el vaso de zumo que había a un lado y lo probó. Piña. ¿Cómo sabía cuáles eran sus cosas favoritas? La pregunta debía de estar escrita en su cara.

—Anoche no hacías más que pedirlo —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Tuve que ir a una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas para comprarlo.

—Gracias —Serena dejó el vaso y se sintió mal por haber reaccionado tan ingratamente antes—. Te he dado muchos problemas.

—Nada de eso —dijo él— Tómate la sopa; es de pimiento rojo.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó mientras comía.

—Yo ya he comido —contestó Darien, sentándose al otro extremo de la cama.

No pudo comérselo todo, pero, cuando finalmente se recostó, se sentía mucho mejor. Darien le dirigió una sonrisa, y ella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Cada vez que lo hacía, su determinación disminuía un centímetro; o más bien un kilómetro.

—Ahora tienes que tomarte esto —dijo él, agitando un bote de pastillas con la mano.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Son antibióticos —explicó Darien—. Tienes una infección en el pecho además de gripe. El médico te ha recetado esto. Hasta ahora no has tenido problemas para tomártelas.

—¿Médico? ¿Qué médico?

—Uno de mis amigos es médico de cabecera. Vino ayer después del trabajo y te examinó.

—¿Tan preocupado estabas por mí? —preguntó ella mientras se tomaba la medicación junto con lo que le quedaba del zumo.

—Sí —contestó él con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres estirar las piernas?

Quería. Claro que quería; estirarlas caminando hasta casa, o eso debía hacer.

—¿Tienes algo que pueda ponerme encima de...? —dejó de hablar y se señaló los pechos con la mano. Vio el deseo en su mirada mientras seguía el movimiento de sus manos e inmediatamente se colocó los brazos delante del pecho para tratar de ocultar la reacción que se produjo en ellos.

—Había una bata a juego —dijo él. Se puso en pie y se acercó a la cómoda, de donde sacó una bata de seda de color crema—. Te veré en el salón. No tiene pérdida —y sin más salió de la habitación.

Mientras Serena sacaba las piernas de la cama, pensó que ya era un poco tarde para la modestia. Aun así, ¿quién era ella para preocuparse por la modestia? Si no recordaba mal, había sido ella la que se había sentado en el escritorio, rogándole que le hiciera el amor en medio de la oficina incluso arriesgándose a ser descubiertos. ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza? Se dio cuenta de que no. No cuando se trataba de Darien.

Se quedó sentada en la cama durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que tuviera la fuerza necesaria antes de levantarse. Aún se sentía débil y, además, cansada. Pero no quería quedarse tumbada en la cama con Darien al lado. Era una tentación demasiado grande.

Se puso la bata y se miró en el espejo que había en el otro lado de la habitación. Su palidez le sorprendió. Y tenía el pelo hecho un desastre. Lo que realmente necesitaba era una ducha. Al salir de la habitación descubrió que Darien tenía razón; no tenía pérdida. Siguiendo los ruidos, pasó frente a otra puerta abierta, que era el baño, y otra cerrada, que debía de ser su habitación. Controló el deseo de abrirla y echar un vistazo.

Darien estaba en la cocina, y llevaba dos toallas en la mano. Realmente pensaba en todo.

—¿Quieres ducharte? Te sentirás mejor.

Serena se detuvo frente a él y lo miró. Realmente estaba increíble con esos vaqueros ajustados y la camiseta. Su pecho ocupaba casi toda su visión, pues era muy ancho. ¿Dos toallas? ¿Una para cada uno? ¿Adónde había ido a parar su autocontrol?

—Gracias —dijo ella. Empezaba a sentir su cuerpo sensible de nuevo, y en esa ocasión no tenía que ver con la fiebre.

Lentamente, Darien le ofreció las toallas sin dejar de mirarla. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Estiró los brazos y agarró las toallas, apartando la mirada inmediatamente. Tenía que salir deprisa de allí o no habría marcha atrás.

—Después debería irme a casa. ¿Me podrías llevar?

—No vas a ir a casa esta noche.

Sabía que diría eso. También sabía que no iba a resistirse. Mucho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Se está haciendo tarde. Aún estás débil. En tu piso hace frío —obviamente había estado pensando en las razones.

—Se me olvidó encender el radiador —dijo ella.

—Te quedarás aquí —ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente y él sonrió—. No te preocupes. Estarás a salvo.

Sí, seguro. No era por él por quien estaba preocupada. Sino por ella misma y su propia debilidad.

—Iré a buscar el otro negligé —dijo él—. Lo dejaré en tu habitación. Me llevé el neceser de tu piso; espero que tenga todo lo que necesites. Está en el baño. No quería fisgonear, así que también compré un cepillo de dientes y un peine en la tienda por si acaso.

—Vaya, has pensado en todo —dijo ella sarcásticamente—. ¿Haces esto con frecuencia?

Él se rió, y Serena se dejó envolver por ese sonido cálido que la había derretido la primera noche.

—No. Casi todo lo que hago contigo es por primera vez.

Se preguntó a qué se referiría con eso, y se dirigió inmediatamente al cuarto de baño.

Como Darien había dicho, su neceser estaba junto al lavabo. Miró dentro. Siempre lo tenía preparado, por si acaso alguna vez sentía la necesidad de tomarse unas vacaciones de fin de semana. Justo debajo del desodorante se encontraba la caja de la píldora. La sacó de la bolsa. No la tomaba con fines anticonceptivos, pues no había tenido relaciones con nadie desde Diamante. La pequeña burbuja marcada con «sábado» estaba llena. Aún era sábado. La sacó del paquete y se la tragó. Una chica nunca estaba demasiado preparada.

Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. La presión resultó maravillosa, y no pudo evitar quedarse debajo del chorro durante un largo rato, dejando que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo y su cabeza. Era agradable deshacerse del sudor. Trató de no pensar en él. Trató de ignorar el deseo que crecía en su estómago. Era como tratar de detener un maremoto con una servilleta. Estaban solos. El mundo exterior se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta. Sólo estaban Darien y ella. Lejos de la oficina, en su casa. Ella lo sabía y deseaba que fuese así, por el momento. Alcanzó el gel de ducha y vio que en el envase anunciaban sus poderes terapéuticos: «vigorizante». Abrió el tapón y aspiró el olor a limón que tenía asociado a Darien. Al gel le faltaba esa esencia masculina que era propia de Darien, pero estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos mientras se lavaba, disfrutando de la sensación de ser envuelta por su presencia.

Darien llamó a la puerta mientras ella se secaba.

—¿Serena, estás bien?

—Sí, enseguida salgo.

Tras ponerse el otro negligé, que era igual que el primero aunque en color azul pastel, y la bata, regresó al salón. El piso era muy cálido. Incluso sus pies, que normalmente eran como bloques de hielo, estaban calientes aun yendo descalza.

Darien estaba de rodillas encendiendo la estufa.

—Lo siento —dijo al oír su llegada—. Has tardado un poco y tenía miedo de que te hubieras desmayado en la ducha o algo.

—No —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Es cosa de chicas. Tardamos mucho en la ducha. Los hombres sois todos iguales. Abrís el grifo, entráis, salís, os vestís sin secaros correctamente y ya está.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el tema?

—Compañeros de piso discutiendo por la factura del agua —dijo ella bromeando mientras se ataba la bata con más fuerza. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba sentir la seda contra su piel. Era suave y sensual. Su diseño sencillo le quedaba bien. Sabía que probablemente sería muy caro. La hacía sentir sexy, y no pudo evitar pensar en el sexo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirándole los muslos a Darien. El tejido vaquero resaltaba su figura fuerte y musculosa mejor que los pantalones de traje. Levantó la mirada inmediatamente. Era demasiado consciente de su cuerpo.

—¿Me puedes dejar el peine que me has dicho? No tengo ninguno en el neceser.

—Claro. Iré a buscarlo.

Serena respiró profundamente cuando él se ausentó de la habitación brevemente. Pero la sangre comenzó a palpitarle de nuevo cuando regresó, con el peine en la mano. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando se lo entregó. La sensación de aquel ligero roce fue suficiente para provocarle un escalofrío. Durante la hora y media que llevaba despierta, su cuerpo iba reaccionando de manera cada vez más fuerte a su presencia. Ya hasta el más ligero de los roces hacía que sintiese el deseo. Era una locura haber accedido a quedarse. Pero era una locura que no podía detener.

Se sentó en el sofá e intentó peinarse. Tras pocos segundos se sentía exhausta de mantener los brazos en alto. Era patético. Él pareció saberlo. Se preguntó si lo sabría todo, si sabía lo excitada que estaba y que su cercanía hacía que se volviese loca. Que le resultaba tan sexy que simplemente le daban ganas de acercarse y darle un beso.

—Déjame a mí —dijo él en voz baja. Le quitó el peine y ella se giró sobre el sofá. Luego le colocó la toalla sobre los hombros y le levantó el pelo con cuidado, peinándoselo suavemente y con un ritmo relajante.

Se detuvo y Serena oyó el sonido mientras dejaba el peine sobre la mesa. Sintió cómo presionaba la toalla sobre su pelo, absorbiendo la humedad. Después le quitó la toalla. Ella se quedó quieta, aguantando la respiración. Él parecía haberse detenido también. Y entonces, justo cuando sabía que iba a ocurrir, sintió sus labios calientes en el cuello.

**Super super lindo Darien, mi vida como se preocupa, asi si me enfermo, jajaja**

******(Christy, ya viste es un enfermero excelente y preocupado, ya sabes ahora por si te enfermas, jejeje)**

******SARS: ahora si amiga viene la cereza del pastel, jejeje (o era que se van a comer la torta antes del recreo, ya no me acuerdo jejeje)**


	7. Chapter 6

Seis

Serena podría haber parado fácilmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Una mirada, una palabra, era lo único que habría hecho falta. Pero no dijo nada. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza, invitando a Darien a seguir con sus besos. Y así lo hizo. De manera extremadamente erótica, sus labios fueron bajando lentamente por su cuello. Al llegar al hombro, le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios mientras Darien la rodeaba con los brazos. Mientras un brazo le rodeaba la cadera con firmeza, el otro buscaba su pecho. Le acarició el pezón con el pulgar y ella se inclinó hacia atrás. Aquello era lo que deseaba, más que nada. Todas las preocupaciones comenzaron a evaporarse de su mente.

Además, se recordó a sí misma que no estaban en la oficina. Era perfecto.

Darien la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos y la levantó, colocándola sobre su rodilla mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Serena lo miró mientras la abrazaba. Podía sentir su erección caliente presionando su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba esperando su reacción, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse. Lenta y deliberadamente, se lamió los labios.

—Bésame —susurró ella con la voz cargada de deseo.

Igual de lenta y deliberadamente, él agachó la cabeza, y el contacto con sus labios desató un auténtico torrente de sensaciones. Serena abrió la boca inmediatamente, pidiendo más, y él regresó con más ímpetu. Los besos entre ellos nunca eran tiernos y pequeños durante mucho tiempo. Su pasión era demasiado fuerte para ser contenida.

Sentía como si pudiera seguir besándolo durante horas. Besos largos en los que por fin tuviera la libertad de explorar su preciosa boca y de sentir su lengua. Pero lentamente fue surgiendo en su interior la sensación de que aquello no era suficiente. Deseaba más. Se movió inquieta y sintió cómo sus manos comenzaban una exploración más íntima de su cuerpo. Le desabrochó la bata, dejando sus hombros al descubierto. Le siguieron los finos tirantes del negligé. Ella levantó los brazos y el suave tejido cayó hasta su cintura, revelando sus pechos. Con un gemido, Darien agachó la cabeza y saboreó el pezón más cercano. Chupando y absorbiendo alternativamente, le produjo las sensaciones más exquisitas. Ella lo observaba con los ojos medio cerrados, excitada casi más por la mirada de placer de su rostro.

Deslizó luego los dedos por su pierna, subiendo poco a poco hasta que sus muslos quedaron al descubierto. Era un tormento tan delicioso que Serena se retorció y separó las piernas. Finalmente sintió cómo su mano llegaba al final del muslo y se deslizaba sobre su zona más húmeda, haciéndola gemir de placer. Aquello era lo que deseaba, más. Mucho más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él con una sonrisa.

«Gustar» no era la palabra. Simplemente se restregó contra su mano. Él obedeció su orden silenciosa y comenzó a acariciarla rítmicamente. Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y tiró de su cabeza hacia ella, deseando volver a saborearlo y sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Darien le cubrió la cara de besos, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos. Regresó a sus labios y repitió la acción varias veces hasta que Serena sintió su torso ardiendo y gimió de placer, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer nada salvo disfrutar de la deliciosa tortura que eran sus besos. Siguió acariciándola suavemente con los dedos hasta que estuvo húmeda y empezó a rotar la pelvis contra su mano.

—Quiero ver tu orgasmo —susurró él entre besos—. Quiero sentirlo, saborearlo. Quiero oírte. Hazlo para mí.

No le costó mucho. Sus palabras, sus labios, sus manos y sus dedos la hicieron llegar rápidamente al orgasmo.

—Darien —gimió—. Darien, quiero... —gimió de nuevo, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Él siguió torturándola con sus dedos y su boca, sin darle un segundo de respiro. Serena arqueó los pies al sentir la primera sacudida recorriendo su cuerpo. Aun así él siguió, lamiéndola, acariciándola. Su cuerpo se agitaba incontrolablemente una y otra vez mientras ella gritaba de placer.

Entonces se quedó quieta, extasiada. Su mente se negaba a funcionar. Habiendo sentido sólo dolor durante los últimos días, su cuerpo disfrutó del agradable calor que la envolvía. No habría podido abrir los ojos aunque lo hubiera intentado. Apenas fue consciente de cómo su mano le acariciaba el brazo y las piernas suavemente. Una pequeña parte de ella le susurraba que deseaba más, que la esperaban más cosas, pero no era capaz de concentrarse. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia.

Estaba oscuro cuando se despertó, pero la habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada con la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo. Parpadeó, ajustando la vista a la penumbra, reviviendo mentalmente lo que había ocurrido la última vez que se había despertado. Excitada nuevamente en cuestión de segundos, estaba ansiosa porque llegara el plato principal. Darien estaba tumbado a su lado, con el brazo colocado sobre su cadera. Respiraba tranquilamente, pero sabía que estaba despierto. Podía sentir la vitalidad que emanaba de su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Donde tienes que estar —contestó él inmediatamente.

El estómago le dio un vuelco y el pulso se le aceleró al instante.

—¿Y eso dónde es? —sabía la respuesta, pero quería oírla. Quería oír la pasión en su voz.

—En mi cama.

Un torrente de satisfacción surgió de su interior, mezclándose con el deseo. Acercó la cabeza a la suya y lo besó apasionadamente. No importaba nada más. Nada salvo estar allí con él en ese momento.

Presionó el cuerpo contra él y se sintió pletórica al descubrir que estaba completamente desnudo. Caliente, excitado y finalmente suyo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo desafió.

—¿Dónde está mi negligé?

—Se resbaló —contestó él con una sonrisa.

—¿Es que te gusta desnudarme mientras duermo?

Sintió su aliento caliente mientras se reía. Exploró su pecho con los dedos, enredándolos en el vello, disfrutando del tacto de sus muslos contra ella. Deseaba deslizar las manos por ahí también, de modo que cambió de posición en la cama para poder hacerlo.

—Siento haberme quedado dormida encima de ti —dijo ella con voz rasgada. Deslizó las manos por sus abdominales y encontró su pezón con la lengua, saboreándolo hasta endurecerlo.

—Yo no lo siento. Ha sido precioso. Tú eres preciosa —dijo Darien mientras deslizaba la mano por su espalda.

—Ahora estoy despierta —dijo ella mientras palpaba sus muslos con las manos.

—No bromees.

Complacida y excitada por el efecto de la noche, tomó su erección con la mano. Sólo lo había acariciado dos veces, apreciando su longitud y grosor, cuando él la detuvo, agarrándole la muñeca con la mano.

—Dentro de ti —murmuró—. Quiero estar dentro de ti —la tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y la cubrió de besos.

Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, Serena supo que estaba perdida.

—¿Entonces qué estás esperando?

—Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando esto como para acabar en dos minutos.

La excitación recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Lo deseaba en ese momento. Era como si lo hubiese deseado siempre. Pero él se mostraba implacable. Sus manos y su boca recorrían su cuerpo, prendiéndole fuego a su piel, amenazando con cegar su razón. Darien apartó las sábanas, pues el calor de sus cuerpos los mantendría calientes. Serena dio rienda suelta a su deseo, para tocarlo, para besarlo como había soñado noche tras noche. Pero Darien pronto se zafó de ella, gimiendo mientras recuperaba el control de la situación. Serena sólo pudo tumbarse y dejar que la acariciara de formas que sólo había imaginado.

Le mordisqueó la parte interna de los muslos, calmando después su piel con húmedos besos.

—Darien —susurró ella—. No puedo más.

—Sí que puedes —y entonces la besó justo ahí, saboreando con la lengua su humedad, absorbiendo regularmente hasta hacerle cerrar los puños sobre su pelo. En ese momento introdujo los dedos dentro de ella, mientras con la otra mano le estimulaba un pezón.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó el cuerpo, demostrando que tenía razón; su mente y su cuerpo explotaron mientras salía catapultada hacia el éxtasis.

—¿Aún estás conmigo? —preguntó él mientras le daba suaves besos en el estómago.

El poder y la intensidad de aquel orgasmo no la habían dejado satisfecha. Sólo había servido para empeorar el insoportable dolor que sentía en su interior. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

—Hazme el amor, Darien. Por favor.

Darien la miró intensamente, rígido por el deseo, y entonces la besó, presionando su cabeza contra el colchón. Serena sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y su excitación aumentó nuevamente. Notó la humedad de su piel y supo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

En ese momento, Darien estiró el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella— Tomo la pildora.

—Bien —contestó él con voz rasgada—. ¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de estar lista para esto?

Estaba más que segura y no quería que hubiese nada entre ellos. Darien se acercó más y ya no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera él. Sus oídos sólo oían su respiración entrecortada y sus propios gemidos. Tiró de él para que se diera prisa, pero él se mantuvo quieto, apoyándose sobre ella y atravesándola con su mirada ardiente. Entonces, tan suavemente como un cuchillo caliente deslizándose por la mantequilla, la penetró. Por fin.

Fue tan increíble que, por un momento, Serena dejó la mente completamente en blanco. Luego se dio cuenta de que el gemido de placer había sido suyo. Abrió los ojos y lo miró con una sonrisa, viendo reflejado en su cara el placer que ella sentía. Flexionó las caderas levemente hacia él.

—Aún no —dijo él apretando los dientes—, o no durará ni dos segundos.

Serena vio cómo luchaba por controlarse, entusiasmada porque él, al igual que ella, hubiera estado a punto de llegar al éxtasis en el instante en que se habían unido. Contenta de que sintiera la misma pasión que ella sentía por él.

Lentamente, él levantó una mano y le acarició el pelo, bajando por su cara con dedos temblorosos. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, giró la cabeza ligeramente para darle un beso en la palma. Le dirigió una sonrisa y vio cómo su mirada se iluminaba en respuesta.

Por fin se movió. Apartándose lentamente y volviendo a juntarse. Eran embestidas lentas y seguras que parecían atravesar cada una de las barreras que Serena creía haber levantado permanentemente. Con cada movimiento la penetraba más, llegando hasta su corazón, convirtiéndose en parte de ella. Y, la verdad, era maravilloso.

Serena se arqueó hacia arriba para recibirlo, deslizando las manos por sus músculos, deleitándose con el placer de sentir sus cuerpos pegados.

Lentamente, Darien bailó con ella, a veces besándola, a veces manteniéndole la mirada. Ella le besaba el cuello; él le besaba los pechos. Pero, inevitablemente, el ritmo aumentó. Igual que la intensidad; hasta que finalmente fueron un solo cuerpo moviéndose al mismo ritmo salvaje. Darien la embistió una y otra vez hasta que, una vez más, su mente quedó en blanco al llegar al clímax. Estremeciéndose, fue apenas consciente de cómo el cuerpo de Darien se convulsionaba mientras la abrazaba, gimiendo de placer cuando también él perdió el control.

Cansada y sudorosa, se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. En alguna parte de su mente apareció la idea de que debía irse a casa. Que debía salir corriendo a toda velocidad, lo más lejos de allí. Pero estaba cansada. Muy cansada. Y muy satisfecha. Se despertaba, lo veía, lo deseaba y volvía a tenerlo de nuevo. No estaba segura de si ocurrió tres, cuatro o cinco veces durante la noche. Lo único que sabía era que seguía sin ser suficiente. Darien era un dios del sexo. Ella jamás había experimentado tanto placer. Y, tras saborearlo, quería sentirlo de nuevo, una y otra vez. Se dijo a sí misma que sólo por esa noche.

Por la mañana, el mágico santuario de la oscuridad permanecía. Era como si una burbuja los hubiera envuelto en un mundo donde sólo ellos existían. Donde las dudas, los pasados y los futuros yacían olvidados, prohibidos. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, vestida con su negligé de seda, viendo cómo él preparaba el desayuno llevando sólo unos boxer. Había algo decadente en aquella escena. Le preparó unos huevos, y ella se los comió, deleitándose con su presencia e ignorando el hecho de que la tira del negligé se había deslizado por su hombro. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien había cocinado para ella? ¿Cuándo alguien la había hecho sentirse tan cuidada? ¿Tan mimada? ¿Tan querida?

La sonrisa murió en sus labios mientras lo miraba. Aquello no podía ser amor. Era simplemente atracción. Eso era todo lo que podía ser. Darien le mantuvo la mirada mientras dejaba a un lado la sartén y se acercaba a ella. Inclinó la cabeza y, con el más leve roce, le hizo olvidar sus dudas. Olvidar su preocupación y sus reglas, volviendo a sentir el fuego en su interior. La poseyó sentada en el taburete, con él de pie. Ella con el negligé levantado, él con los boxer a medio camino sobre sus muslos de acero. De pronto la levantó, aguantando su peso, penetrándola más profundamente.

Serena se apoyó contra él, respirando entrecortadamente, aún abrumada por el intenso climax que habían compartido. Darien la meció durante unos minutos, acariciándola suavemente con las manos.

La levantó de nuevo y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Se metió con ella bajo la ducha caliente, enjabonándole la espalda, masajeándole los hombros. Volvió a excitarla, más despacio en esa ocasión, pero con la misma pasión.

Serena se puso la bata sabiendo que debería estar poniéndose la ropa en su lugar. Pero era el cansancio el que guiaba sus movimientos, de modo que ignoró las dudas que susurraban en su cabeza: «¿Qué estás haciendo? No deberías estar aquí. Estás quedando como una tonta; él te hará quedar como una tonta». Olvidó sus preocupaciones mientras él la envolvía en una suave manta en el sofá, colocando ante ella una selección de libros y una jarra de agua. Sus cuidados resultaban tan tiernos que tuvo miedo de preguntarse cuál sería el motivo. Nadie se había preocupado de ese modo por ella desde que su madre había muerto. Cerró los ojos y bloqueó sus pensamientos. Segundos más tarde, se quedó dormida.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —el sofá se hundió bajo su peso cuando ella abrió los ojos.

—No, no tenemos, Darien.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No —insistió ella. No deseaba aquello, no en ese momento. Simplemente deseaba sentir. Sólo prolongar la magia un poco más antes de tener que ponerle fin por su propio bien.

Sus ojos parecían llenos de palabras calladas. Se permitió disfrutar por un instante, pero enseguida reaparecieron sus dudas. ¿Iba a ser la típica conversación en la que él le hacía promesas? ¿Promesas como las que le había hecho Diamante? ¿Falsas promesas? ¿Promesas vacías? No podía confiar en él. Después de todo, apenas lo conocía. Su parte más débil se rebeló; sí lo conocía. Había presenciado su integridad en el trabajo; su encanto y su carisma. Estaba en su apartamento, por el amor de Dios, algo que nunca había ocurrido con Diamante. No había rastro de otra mujer en su vida.

No. Tenía que pensar que aquello era sólo una aventura. Cuando se marchara a casa, acabaría. Nunca podría tener una relación así en el trabajo.

Sabía que estaba observándola intensamente mientras pensaba.

—Serena...

Sin querer escuchar lo que creía que serían mentiras y demasiado asustada para arriesgarse a que no lo fueran, Serena se movió para silenciarlo, tragándose literalmente sus palabras.

Más tarde, Darien regresó a la cocina para llevarle más sopa. Comieron tranquilamente y, como postre, se devoraron mutuamente.

En algún momento, Serena se despertó, tenía el cuerpo dolorido, pero satisfecho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el muslo de Darien, y él estaba sentado en un extremo del sofá. Sonaba una suave música de fondo mientras leía. Era tan guapo, y un amante tan generoso. Deseaba hacer algo sólo por él. Aunque ¿a quién quería engañar? Deseaba hacerlo por ella misma, mientras pudiera. Se giró, mirando hacia su cuerpo, con su entrepierna delante. Antes de que pudiera impedírselo, le desabrochó los vaqueros, tomando con fuerza su miembro con la mano.

—¿Serena?

—Déjame hacerlo —dijo ella. Se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó su exploración oral. Oyó cómo el libro que estaba leyendo caía al suelo. Luego se sintió envuelta por el placer que experimentaba al descubrirlo. Deslizó la lengua por su erección caliente, cerrando los ojos y respirando su olor, acariciándolo suavemente con ambas manos, besándolo, saboreándolo.

—¡Para, para!

Oyó sus gemidos y miró hacia arriba.

—No aguanto más —dijo él.

Ella se rió y siguió acariciándolo con las manos.

—De eso se trata —luego bajó los labios de nuevo y siguió lamiéndolo como si fuera su piruleta favorita.

Él se convulsionó y gimió, dándole todo lo que tenía, y Serena disfrutó del poder que tenía para reducirlo a un simple cuerpo capaz de nada salvo disfrutar del placer. Un fin de semana de placer físico; eso era de lo que se trataba. No podría ser nada más.

Relamiéndose los labios, miró a Darien con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Estoy segura de que es bueno para mí.

—Yo sé que es bueno para mí —dijo él respirando entrecortadamente—. Vas a provocarme un ataque al corazón si vuelves a hacerme eso. La próxima vez, avísame para estar preparado.

—Tú siempre estás preparado —dijo ella—. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Bostezó y estiró los pies. Volvió a darse la vuelta y colocó la cabeza sobre su regazo, cerrando los ojos. Acariciada por el calor del fuego y de sus brazos, jamás se había sentido tan satisfecha.

Su voz de sorpresa pareció provenir de kilómetros de distancia.

—Pensé que era yo el que debería darse la vuelta y quedarse dormido.

**4 palabras: Recuperando el tiempo perdido, jajaja, pero como no todo es perfecto, yo me pregunto y después de esto: que va a pasar?, un beso**


	8. Chapter 7

Siete

A medida que pasaba el día, Serena seguía ignorando las señales de alarma que se disparaban en su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos sacó el tema de cuándo volvería a casa, o al trabajo, o de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Después de haber silenciado sus palabras anteriormente, era como si los dos hubieran llegado a un acuerdo para ignorar el tema por completo y simplemente disfrutar del momento.

Sabía que debía marcharse, que quedarse significaba que al día siguiente sería más duro, pero seguía demasiado cansada y no era sólo su cuerpo, sino también su voluntad la que estaba cansada. No podía seguir negándolo. El deseo que sentía por él era abrumador. Y, tras haber saboreado las más altas cotas de placer, no parecía ser capaz de renunciar a ello. Simplemente quería sucumbir una y otra vez. Mientras Darien tiraba de ella, se prometió a sí misma que sólo sería una noche más. Una noche más. Tras sentir sus besos de nuevo, ya sólo pudo pensar en una cosa.

El sonido del despertador asustó a Serena.

—Maldita sea —gruñó él—. Tengo que irme —pero no hizo ningún intento por salir de la cama; más bien, comenzó a despertarla del todo a su manera juguetona.

Cuando se fue a la ducha, Serena se quedó en la cama y se sintió horrorizada al comprobar que regresaba a su estado de sopor. Entonces abordó el tema que había estado ignorando durante las pasadas treinta y seis horas.

—Debería irme a casa y al trabajo —dijo cuando él regresó a la habitación.

—No. Aún estás enferma.

Serena se dispuso a contradecirlo, pero un ataque de tos silenció sus palabras. Darien la miró con una sonrisa de «te lo dije».

—Al menos debería estar recuperándome en casa —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Ya no tengo fiebre.

—No —la finalidad de su tono era inconfundible. No cabía duda. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería.

—Darien —insistió ella—. No puedo quedarme aquí.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella, aprisionándola contra la cama, y le dio un beso.

—No puedes irte. No tienes dinero ni ropa, y yo tengo tus llaves —dijo con brillo en la mirada—. Duerme un poco. Hablaremos esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

Sorprendentemente, se quedó dormida casi toda la mañana. Aún tenía tos, y sentía como si la hubiese atropellado un autobús. Aunque no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el ejercicio que había estado realizando durante los dos días anteriores. Sonrió. Darien tenía una vitalidad alucinante.

Mientras buscaba en la cocina algo de comer, se dio cuenta de que estaba deseando que Darien entrara por la puerta. De hecho, estaba contando las horas. En ese momento sonó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo; sujetando la puerta del frigorífico abierta, aunque no fue eso lo que le provocó el escalofrío. Dejó que sonara y saltó el contestador.

—Soy yo, contesta.

Era Darien. Descolgó inmediatamente, llevada por el instinto. Fue una llamada breve; al parecer Darien no tenía nada importante que decirle. Estaba segura de que la había llamado sólo para asegurarse de que aún seguía ahí.

—Iré a casa lo antes que pueda —dijo él antes de colgar.

A casa.

Lentamente, Serena colgó el auricular y se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos. ¿Cuál era su casa? Había estado viajando durante casi dos años y le había encantado. Pero su tiempo había acabado. El billete ya estaba comprado. Tenía amigos a los que no había visto en todo ese tiempo y que ya estaban planeando citas para comer. Estaba deseándolo. Pero entonces recordó que el hogar se encontraba allí donde estaba el corazón. En ese momento se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sabía dónde estaba su corazón: en peligro.

Se apoyó en un taburete mientras empezaba a asimilar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Había intentado mantenerse alejada de él porque sabía lo peligrosas que podían ser las aventuras en el trabajo. Pero había sucumbido a la atracción en la privacidad de su casa. Y, al hacerlo, había quedado expuesta a un dolor mucho mayor. Aunque pensara por un momento, sólo por un momento, que él estuviera tan loco por ella como ella por él, aun así no funcionaría porque su vuelo ya estaba cerrado. Iba a tener que despedirse de él. Y, por muy duro que fuera, sería peor si se quedaba más tiempo en su presencia. Decir adiós cuanto antes sería lo mejor.

Su madre había sufrido años de soledad y dolor tras la muerte de su amante, el padre de Serena. Había muerto cuando ella aún estaba en el vientre de su madre, y su madre apenas era una niña por entonces. Perder a un amante, el amor verdadero, ya fuera por muerte o por circunstancias geográficas, era devastador.

La fuerza de sus emociones le aterrorizó, y supo que la situación iba a empeorar. Realmente se había enamorado de él. Darien tenía allí su trabajo, su familia, su vida. Incluso aunque quisiera, ella no le permitiría renunciar a todo eso. Además, para él no era más que una aventura. ¿Qué le hacía suponer que pudiera ser algo más que una «distracción» de fin de semana?

Las dudas se agolpaban en su cabeza, haciéndole sentir miedo, dándole ganas de salir corriendo.

Regresó al salón y contempló la librería. Necesitaba leer algo durante un rato. La televisión durante el día le resultaba deprimente y, si volvía a la cama, no podría dormir nada por la noche. Aunque tal vez eso no fuera tan mala idea; ¿una noche de insomnio en compañía de Darien? Mala idea. Tenía que controlar la situación. Se quedó mirando los lomos de los libros, pero no se sentía inspirada. Y entonces vio el álbum en la estantería de abajo. Sabiendo que no debería, aunque incapaz de evitarlo, tiró del álbum y lo abrió. Era Darien desde bebé hasta los dieciséis años aproximadamente. Fue pasando las páginas lentamente, obnubilada por las imágenes, sorprendida de que los rasgos que tanto adoraba fueran tan evidentes desde joven.

Esos ojos azules, su pelo oscuro y fuerte. Deslizó los dedos sobre una de las fotos. Ningún otro chico debía de tener unos hombros tan anchos. Estuvo a punto de reírse al contemplar la ropa tan horrible que usaba de adolescente, sabiendo que ella era culpable de lo mismo. Observó las fotos con sus padres y su hermana. Parecían una familia unida. Una familia feliz. Obviamente aún lo eran; el devoto tío Darien. Suspiró y miró hacia el fuego, dejando a un lado la sensación de envidia. No se parecían en nada. ¿Cómo podrían tener un futuro juntos cuando sus pasados eran tan diferentes? Ella sólo había tenido a su madre, pues sus abuelos las habían rechazado a las dos desde el principio. Después de que su madre muriera en un accidente, se había quedado sola y se había enamorado de Diamante. Parecía destinada a cometer ese tipo de error.

Fin del juego. No podía parar de dar vueltas por la sala, esperando a que volviera. Había estado dormida en la alfombra la mitad de la tarde, volviéndose loca. Tenía que salir de allí. Sobre todo, tenía que alejarse de él. Se había despertado y ya no era capaz de silenciar las alarmas que se habían disparado en su cabeza. Era cuestión de tiempo que Darien le hiciese daño, intencionadamente o no. Sí, acababa de pasar un fin de semana con el mejor sexo de su vida, pero no iba a durar, y tenía que alejarse de allí antes de acabar destrozada. Tenía que darle las gracias, decirle adiós y marcharse. Volver al trabajo. Por un momento temió la reacción que pudiera tener él. ¿Comenzaría a acosarla como había hecho Diamante? Seguramente no. Pero tenía planeado un adiós, un adiós que estaba decidida a disfrutar.

Sonó la llave en la cerradura y corrió a recibirlo. Observó cómo entraba y, con un placer agridulce, vio el deseo en su cara. Se había puesto uno de sus boxer y una camisa, que llevaba desabrochada hasta la cintura. Vio el brillo de anticipación en su mirada.

—Ven a sentarte en el sofá —dijo ella suavemente—. Debes de estar cansado después de un día duro.

—Cansancio es lo último que siento —contestó él, pero obedeció y se sentó en mitad del sofá.

Se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Le encantaba aquella mirada lujuriosa y expectante que tenía. Adoraba el hecho de poder excitarlo con sólo mirarlo.

Darien levantó la mano para aflojarse la corbata.

—Nada de eso —dijo ella negando con la cabeza, decidida a hacérselo pasar bien.

Él se detuvo y su sonrisa se volvió perversa.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Tú mandas.

—Eso es —contestó ella. Era evidente que aprendía rápido, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

Con un movimiento fluido, se quitó los boxer que llevaba puestos. Caminó hacia delante y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, colocando las rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la observó mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones, abriéndoselos lo justo para liberar su erección.

—Eres la fantasía que siempre he tenido, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró él.

Serena sonrió.

—Y más —añadió Darien—. Mucho más.

Serena lo besó, protegiéndose de aquellos ojos poderosos y de sus tentadoras palabras.

Él estaba listo y ella llevaba horas lista. No tenía sentido seguir retrasándolo. Se inclinó hacia delante y le cubrió de besos la mandíbula.

—Esta noche me voy a casa —susurró mientras deslizaba las manos hacia abajo, agarrándolo donde más quería.

Darien levantó la cabeza, pero evitó que contestara poniéndole un dedo en los labios y bajando sus caderas sobre él con firmeza. Sintió cómo gemía al penetrarla de golpe. Luego se inclinó y lo besó sin piedad. No pudo controlar sus emociones: desesperación y pena mezcladas con deseo. Deseaba dárselo todo, pero no podía. Continuó moviendo las caderas sinuosamente sobre él y, cuando apartó la boca, estaba jadeando, habiendo colocado las manos en sus caderas para intentar controlar el ritmo.

—Pararé ahora mismo si no accedes —dijo ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

¿A quién quería engañar? No podría parar aunque lo intentara; sus caderas parecían haber cobrado vida propia y no podía dejar de cabalgar sobre su cintura. Él lo sabía. Serena gimió, incapaz de controlar el movimiento de rotación de sus caderas.

—Estás jugando duro —bromeó él.

—Duro es como te vas a quedar tú si no consigo lo que quiero —dijo ella. Podría hacerlo; podía. Iba a ser su última vez juntos e iba a ser dinamita.

—Tengo lo que tú quieres, y está justo aquí —dijo él.

Cierto, pero sólo durante un tiempo limitado. Una duda se abrió paso en su mente. Parte de ella quería creer en él, en lo que había entre ellos. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos y optó por la displicencia; no iba a echar a perder aquella última vez.

—Eres muy gallito —dijo ella arqueando las cejas y moviéndose lentamente sobre él.

—Mucho —contestó él—. Apuesto a que puedo hacer que llegues al orgasmo antes que yo.

Serena se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Eso sí que es un desafío. ¿Y el premio?

—El lugar en el que pases esta noche —dijo él justo antes de lamerle un pezón con la lengua, haciendo que su deseo se multiplicara.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la dulce sensación en su pecho. Era bueno. Pero ella también podía serlo. Flexionó sus músculos más femeninos con fuerza varias veces.

Darien gimió y tomó aliento. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas antes de moverse ligeramente y mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Olvidas que estoy empezando a conocerte, Serena. Sé lo que te gusta.

Serena apretó los labios. Aquello era cierto. Tenía que concentrarse, pero las atenciones que Darien le dedicaba eran difíciles de ignorar. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciéndole con el pulgar? Tocando todas las zonas apropiadas. Ella se movió y retomó el control. Sintió cómo él se tensaba y sonrió. Aquélla era una apuesta que no podía permitirse perder...

Finalmente llegaron a la meta a la vez. Aunque tampoco había sido una carrera muy larga, pues el placer de dar doblaba el placer de recibir. Se quedaron recostados en el sofá; él medio vestido y ella completamente desnuda.

Serena se sintió invadida por el frío, de modo que se incorporó y se puso su camisa. Había acabado. Tenía que ser así.

—Me voy a casa esta noche, Darien —dijo—. Aunque tenga que caminar desnuda hasta allí y romper la ventana para entrar. Me voy a casa.

Darien se quedó mirándola con melancolía.

—No puedes salirte siempre con la tuya —continuó ella, mirando hacia otro lado para evitar la decepción que veía en sus ojos.

—Quiero que te quedes.

Entonces lo miró fijamente. Había sonado sospechosamente como una orden.

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto.

Serena se levantó del sofá y se giró hacia él, ignorando su gemido de frustración. Tenía que controlarse. No podía meterse en una conversación profunda en la que pudieran hacerse declaraciones. Falsas promesas guiadas por la pasión. Sería mejor dejarlo en un fin de semana de diversión; un fin de semana que tenía que dejar atrás.

—¿Qué harías? ¿Mantenerme aquí para siempre como tu compañera sexual? —preguntó ella.

—No es una mala idea —contestó él con una sonrisa perversa.

Serena lo ignoró y comenzó a exponer sus argumentos.

—Mañana vuelvo al trabajo. Tengo que ir a casa y preparar mis cosas.

—No creo que debas. Aún estás pálida y pareces exhausta.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? ¿Crees que aquí voy a dormir algo?

—¿Y si prometo no tocarte?

Le dirigió una mirada de completo escepticismo.

—Mira lo que ocurrió la última vez que prometiste eso. Cuarenta y ocho horas después estabas tocándome en las escaleras. Tengo que volver a trabajar. Si no, tendrán que contratar a alguien para que me sustituya. Quiero irme, Darien.

Darien la observó y ella le mantuvo la mirada. Al ver la sombra en sus ojos, Serena supo que había ganado.

—De acuerdo. Te llevaré a casa después de cenar.

—No, debería irme ahora.

—Después de cenar —insistió él abruptamente—. He visto lo que tienes en el frigorífico, ¿recuerdas?

Serena decidió dejar el tema.

Apenas hablaron durante la cena. Ella intentó comer algo, pero se le había ido el apetito. Vio que Darien la miraba en varias ocasiones, y ella apartaba la mirada con cobardía. A pesar del sexo del que habían disfrutado, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir el deseo de nuevo, y supo que tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

Condujeron por Londres en silencio. El coche de Darien no era un descapotable, sino uno grande, alemán, con mucho espacio para estirar las piernas. Muchas mujeres se sentirían impresionadas. Ella no. No le gustaba pensar en él impresionando a las mujeres, como había bromeado aquella primera noche. Estaba mirando por la ventanilla contemplando las vistas aunque, por primera vez, su corazón no iba con ella. Estaba ocupado en otra cosa. El hombre alto y atractivo sentado junto a ella al que estaba decidida a rechazar.

Aparcó frente a su edificio y apagó el motor, pero ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse. Los dos se quedaron sentados en silencio.

Finalmente la miró y suspiró.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo que has estado pensando toda la noche —explicó él.

Serena se quedó mirándolo y luego se fijó en la moto que había aparcada delante. Darien tenía razón, era el momento de decirlo.

—Quería darte las gracias por portarte tan bien conmigo mientras estaba enferma.

—¿Y? —insistió él. Obviamente no iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles.

—Y que te estoy muy agradecida, de verdad. También quería darte las gracias por... —dejó de hablar mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas— por darme un fin de semana tan maravilloso.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas. Aquello era ridículo; parecía una niña de colegio dándoles las gracias a los padres de su mejor amiga por haberla llevado al cine.

—¿Pero? —preguntó él.

—Pero no creo que podamos continuar con esto.

—¿Qué?

Serena se giró para mirarlo.

—Mañana volveremos a ser compañeros de trabajo —dijo con firmeza.

Nada más decir aquellas palabras, sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

**Y si, Serena ya se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de Darien, y que hizo? salir huyendo!, me enoja que pelos con ella?, y vaya forma de convencerlo de que la dejara ir a su casa, jajaja, obvio que el no le iba a decir que no, aunque bueno, le costó que le dijera que sí, y ahora, se va con un "gracias por un fin de semana maratónico" y sin querer ver atrás, en serio me enoja, ya veremos como se lo toma Darien**


	9. Chapter 8

Ocho

Sorprendentemente, Darien se rió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó.

—¿Estás bromeando?

Serena se quedó mirándolo perpleja.

—Hablas en serio —dijo él cuando dejó de reírse. La sorpresa en su tono no le sirvió de ayuda. Entonces una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¿No te das cuenta, Serena? Es demasiado tarde. El volcán ya ha hecho erupción, el caballo ha saltado la valla, el genio ha salido de la botella...

—Basta de cuches —dijo ella con sarcasmo.

Él siguió, ignorando sus palabras.

—No hay vuelta atrás. Estamos en un tren que va a toda velocidad, cariño. No hay nada que puedas hacer salvo agarrarte fuerte y prepararte para el viaje.

¿Y esperar la colisión? No, gracias. Serena tomó aire y habló con certeza.

—Para. No quiero que empieces a hablar en términos empresariales sobre las sinergias.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que tenemos una sinergia increíble. —dijo él, y suspiró—. Serena, no puedes hablar en serio. Acabamos de pasar un fin de semana increíble juntos. Sé que no has querido hablar de ello, pero no puedes negarlo. Esto no es cualquier cosa. Es especial. ¿Por qué no podemos disfrutarlo mientras dure?

Por una vez, fue pánico y no lujuria lo que corrió por sus venas.

—Darien, ha sido simplemente un sexo fantástico —dijo mirando a la moto aparcada. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que aquello iba a ser fácil? Se trataba de Darien, un encantador profesional.

—Eso es una tontería, y lo sabes —dijo él. Parecía haber optado por un enfoque más directo y menos encantador—. Hemos hecho el amor, Serena. Ésas han sido tus palabras. ¿Recuerdas?

Serena tragó saliva y trató de ignorar el golpe. No podía dejar que ocurriera.

—No, Darien, al final se acaba. Sabes que tú eres el mismo. Nunca mezclas tu vida personal con la profesional.

—Esto es una locura —dijo él— ¿Quieres echar esto por la borda por un simple trabajo temporal?

Serena apretó los dientes y el pánico fue sustituido por rabia. De modo que pensaba que era un simple trabajo temporal.

—Sí, así es —contestó con frialdad—. Porque ese trabajo temporal es importante para mí.

Vio la rabia en su mirada.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para esto?

—Nunca es demasiado tarde. Estas cosas pueden controlarse. Ha sido una aventura, Darien, nada más.

—¿De verdad?

Sus ojos brillaban, y Serena se dio cuenta de que había conseguido ponerlo muy, muy furioso.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. No con pasión, sino con ternura. Desprevenida, ella bajó la guardia y dejó que su boca se suavizara bajo sus labios. Era maravilloso. Absurdamente, quiso aferrarse a él. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que las cosas fueran tan difíciles? Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos aún destilaban fuego.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, esperando que las lágrimas en sus ojos desaparecieran. El odioso cansancio había regresado y sólo quería meterse en la cama. Con él, pero eso era algo que apenas podía admitirse a sí misma.

—¿Por qué quieres poner fin a esto? —preguntó él suavemente. Ella cerró los ojos para no ver el deseo en su rostro y trató de convocar la ira y el dolor que había sentido en el pasado.

—El hecho de que seas mi jefe en el trabajo no significa que puedas darme órdenes en esto. No llevas las riendas.

—Un momento, Serena —dijo él tras tomar aliento—. Realmente te molesta, ¿verdad? El hecho de que sea tu jefe.

Ella apretó los dientes. Toda la situación le molestaba. ¿Cómo había dejado que ocurriera? Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el asiento.

—Mira, si te hace sentir mejor, puedo arreglarlo para que no nos vuelvan a poner en el mismo equipo. No seré tu jefe directo.

Una vez más, se estaba comportando como Diamante.

—¿Crees que eso hace que esté bien? ¿Crees que puedes reorganizar mi vida laboral? ¿Que la gente con la que trabajo o los proyectos que tengo dependen de ti? ¿Que mis opciones de trabajo están limitadas porque estoy teniendo una aventura contigo? —ya había tenido un jefe que controlaba injustamente sus opciones de empleo. Se negaba a tener otro.

—Bueno, ¿y qué querrías que hiciera, Serena?

—La situación es imposible. Nunca funcionará. Esto se acaba ahora —sentía la rabia al máximo en ese momento; podía ignorar el dolor de su pecho.

—Así que me estás diciendo que, durante el tiempo que trabajemos juntos, no podremos estar juntos.

—Eso es.

Darien se quedó mirándola pensativo.

—Muy bien, como quieras —su rostro se endureció y la ternura de su mirada fue sustituida por un brillo distante.

Serena abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, pero no pudo evitar oír sus últimas palabras.

—Por ahora.

Llegó hasta su puerta sintiéndose como si acabara de arrancarse el corazón y lo hubiese metido en una bolsa hermética dentro del congelador.

Darien recorrió el pasillo, incapaz de soportarlo más. No la había visto en dos días y no lo aguantaba. Había evitado pasar por el centro de información. Obviamente Serena necesitaba tiempo para calmarse y pensar las cosas. Tal vez el fin de semana hubiera sido demasiado abrumador. Para él había sido increíble. Tal vez deberían haber hablado las cosas antes en vez de dejarlo para el último momento en el coche. Pero se había dado cuenta de que ella no quería hablar mucho y, francamente, él tampoco. Simplemente había querido disfrutar del momento, con la esperanza de que, cada vez que hacían el amor, ella se hundiese más en su telaraña; al igual que él.

«Magia». No había otra palabra para descubrirlo. Pero tenía dudas. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro. No veía hacia dónde iba todo aquello. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de desear verlo. Lo único que sabía era que no estaba preparado para que acabase. Aún no.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Pero qué pasaba con ella? ¿Podría desconectar sin más? Tal vez para ella no hubiese sido más que un fin de semana de sexo salvaje. Tal vez sí hubiese acabado en lo que a ella respectaba.

Pensó de nuevo en el beso de despedida. Entonces había sentido su deseo. No, no podía creer que hubiese acabado, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que ella aún lo deseaba. Se detuvo en el baño de camino hacia allí para calmarse. No podía entrar, agarrarla y besarla sin más, aunque fuera lo que más deseara hacer. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Algo atormentaba a Serena. Había dicho que no le gustaba que hablasen de ella. Por eso su comportamiento siempre era tan circunspecto cuando estaba en público. Sonrió. Desde luego no era tan circunspecta cuando estaba con él. En público o en privado. Parecía que no podía evitar reaccionar a su presencia, torturándolo tanto como a él le gustaba torturarla.

Serena odiaba el hecho de trabajar juntos. Odiaba que fuera su jefe. No se había mostrado impresionada cuando le había sugerido reorganizar las cosas para no volver a estar en el mismo equipo. Era demasiado tarde para cambiar las cosas, pero estaba seguro de que ella se alegraría al enterarse de lo que había hecho. Al menos así evitaban ese obstáculo en particular.

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Y no sólo en la cama. Era guapa, lista, divertida. Le encantaba el modo en que se reía de sus chistes pésimos. Su pasión por la vida le resultaba intoxicante. Era divertido estar con ella. Y luego estaba el sexo. Espectacular. Había imaginado que sería apasionada, pero era alucinante. Había estado preparada para él a cada instante del fin de semana. Quería ir a explorar con ella, ir a sus sitios turísticos favoritos. Quería reírse con ella sobre ser timado por un vendedor de helados en Italia. No podía creer que no hubiera estado en Florencia. Quería llevarla allí. Estar con ella cuando viera la Venus de Botticelli por primera vez, cuando estuviera frente al David de Miguel Ángel. Beber vino, comer y hacer el amor por la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche.

.

.

El corazón le latía con más fuerza a cada paso que daba hacia su escritorio. Estaba magnífica con un traje rojo y la chaqueta abrochada hasta arriba. Se había recogido el pelo, pero tenía algunos mechones sueltos. Parecía la reina de la profesionalidad. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada cuando se acercó. Sólo cuando Mina dijo «hola, Darien», ella pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

La observó intensamente. No había manera de confundir el brillo ardiente en sus ojos, ni el rubor en sus mejillas. Se hizo el silencio.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó Mina finalmente.

Darien pensó en su respuesta durante unos segundos, y deseó haber tenido la previsión de pensar en una pregunta antes de entrar allí.

De pronto Serena se puso en pie.

—Voy a preparar esos CDs —murmuró.

Darien no estaba seguro de a quién se estaba dirigiendo. Vio cómo se marchaba al otro lado de la sala, tras las pilas de libros, donde se encontraban los ordenadores de búsqueda. ¿Así que quería apartarse de él? No pudo evitar mirarla mientras se alejaba. Su falda roja terminaba justo por encima de sus rodillas. Deslizó mentalmente una mano bajo la prenda, imaginándose sus medias y los ligueros que sabía que encontraría debajo. Tomó aliento y contempló el cuadro que había colgado en la pared a su lado. Bloques geométricos de colores sobre un fondo blanco. Gracias a Dios. Un desnudo o incluso un bodegón con fruta madura habrían supuesto un problema. Tenía que pensar en cosas neutras o correría un gran peligro.

Tras recuperar el equilibrio, se giró para seguir a Serena. La encontró colocando fundas de CD en sus respectivas estanterías.

—¿Sabes? —dijo obligándose a sonar despreocupado—, para ser alguien que quiere evitar los cotilleos, vas por mal camino.

Serena no levantó la mirada.

—Si quieres algún tipo de información, Mina puede ayudarte —dijo mientras ordenaba los CDs.

—No deseo información.

—Entonces...

—Te deseo a ti —dijo, y disfrutó al ver su respiración entrecortada. ¿Estaba alterada por unos cuantos CDs? No, era por él; por lo que había entre ellos. Era eléctrico, como siempre. Se acercó más, y ella no se apartó—. Te he echado de menos —dijo sinceramente. No sabía qué más hacer. Vio la indecisión en su rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Darien, por favor.

No le devolvió la sonrisa; en todo caso pareció más alterada. Entonces se dio cuenta: era miedo.

Tras un par de intentos fallidos, consiguió decir las palabras que esperaba que pudieran tranquilizarla. Las palabras que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón.

—No voy a hacerte daño.

Serena bajó la mirada, ocultando su respuesta.

Darien no sabía si había sido una estupidez decir eso. Esperó unos segundos más, viendo el rubor en sus mejillas.

Abrió la boca y de pronto él se dio cuenta de que no quería oír lo que fuese a decir. Le colocó los dedos en los labios y, antes de que pudiera impedírselo, le dio un beso apresurado. Sintió cómo ella se ablandaba y juró que había oído un leve gemido. Levantó la mano para acariciarle la cara y sintió sus temblores. Rápidamente se apartó. Podían pasar de cero a cien en cuestión de segundos, pero no allí.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, y él observó las emociones en su rostro. Decidió parar por el momento. Ya había averiguado lo que quería. El resto podía esperar. Pronto ella también se daría cuenta. No había razón para no poder estar juntos hasta que se marchara. Tenían que tener una larga conversación, preferiblemente que acabase en la cama, pero no era el momento.

—Eso ha sido una libertad por mi parte —dijo él con una amplia sonrisa—. La próxima vez me lo pedirás tú. Nos vemos, guapa.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se alejó, resistiendo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás una última vez. Tal vez sólo fuera lujuria, pero no podía negar que tenía sentimientos hacia él y esos sentimientos no desaparecerían. Darien uno, Serena cero.

Haber tenido tantos orgasmos en un periodo de tres días estaba teniendo los peores efectos secundarios para Serena. Era como si, una vez encendida, no pudiera apagarse, y caminaba todo el día en un estado de permanente semi excitación. Sólo con pensar en Darien sentía un intenso torrente de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y deseaba ir a buscarlo. Sólo podía estar agradecida de que su periodo de dos semanas trabajando juntos hubiera acabado. Jamás podría haberse aferrado a su determinación si él hubiese estado tan cerca. Trató de concentrarse en la petición de información que tenía delante, pero, cada vez que alguien entraba en el centro de información, ella levantaba la cabeza.

Intentó echarle la culpa de su falta de concentración a los efectos secundarios de la gripe, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así. No paraba de reproducir en su cabeza el beso que Darien le había dado aquella mañana en la biblioteca. Había ignorado completamente su decisión de olvidar el tema. No se rendía. Había ido a buscarla y le había demostrado que podía provocarla. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Parecía como si no se le hubiese ocurrido el hecho de que alguien pudiera haberlos visto al entrar en la biblioteca. Tal vez la idea de que la gente pensara que eran pareja no le molestara. Diamante jamás habría corrido ese riesgo. De una manera perversa, eso le proporcionaba un gran placer. Allí estaba Darien, el único e inigualable, el tipo que nunca tonteaba en la oficina, tonteando con ella, Serena, la empleada temporal de Nueva Zelanda.

Había dicho que no le haría daño y tal vez lo dijese en serio. Pero sí le haría daño, consciente o inconscientemente. Ya estaba sufriendo, y lo único que podía hacer era intentar paliar los daños.

Mina y Serena salieron a la vez y fueron al baño a retocarse el pelo y el maquillaje. Serena se negaba a pasar sus últimas semanas allí lamentándose. Iba a salir esa noche, a ahogar sus penas y a resucitar su espíritu festivo. Iba a planear algunas escapadas para sus últimos fines de semana y así poder ver algunos monumentos; y estaba decidida a disfrutarlo. No dejaría que su escarceó con Darien arruinara sus últimas semanas de turismo.

Mina se giró para mirarla y sacudió la melena.

—¿Estoy bien?

Serena la observó. Llevaba una falda de tubo azul con un jersey de cachemir blanco de cuello vuelto que realzaba su figura en los lugares apropiados. Se había puesto un suave brillo de labios y se había cepillado el pelo a conciencia. Sus ojos azules brillaban entusiasmados, rivalizando con los pendientes de plata que colgaban de sus orejas.

—Eres una muñeca.

—Sí, ¿pero soy una muñeca sexy?

—Desde luego —dijo Serena riéndose—. ¿Y yo? —adoptó una pose de modelo para que su amiga la inspeccionara, deslizando las manos por la camisa negra que acababa de ponerse y la falda roja. Dio un golpe de melena al tiempo que se carcajeaba.

—Serena, emanas sexo. Tienes unas piernas largas, unos pechos a juego, pelo largo y dorado y esa mirada de «mírame, pero no me toques». Además, después de la gripe, tienes un aspecto pálido y frágil. Es una combinación perfecta. Estás irresistible.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Serena. Sabía que Mina estaba exagerando, pero su ego lo necesitaba y estuvo encantada de recibir los cumplidos.

Caminaron deprisa bajo la lluvia, compartiendo el paraguas de Serena, y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al pub. Serena sintió nauseas al aspirar la mezcla de olor a cerveza, vino y perfume que las recibió en la puerta, y supo que su idea de aguar las penas era una tontería. Pero no pidió zumo de piña. Eran demasiados recuerdos. Optó por zumo de arándanos con hielo.

Estaba hablando con un compañero de trabajo sobre hacer puenting en Nueva Zelanda cuando Armand hizo su aparición. Se acercó a ella y la sorprendió al agarrarle la mano y tirar de ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Serena.

—Ven aquí. Tengo algo que mostrarte —la arrastró a un rincón tranquilo y la colocó mirando hacia el bar, mientras que él se situaba de espaldas.

—¿Armand, qué sucede?

Sus ojos vibraban, pero advirtió una determinación de acero en ellos. Se colocó las manos en las caderas y Serena sintió la energía emanando dentro de él.

—¿Vas a hacer algo con respecto a Mina? —preguntó ella.

—Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Para mí, una acción vale más que mil palabras. Voy a demostrarle lo que siento.

Serena observó sorprendida mientras él se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa, abriéndola lo justo para dejar ver la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Grabadas sobre la tela llevaba las palabras satisfacción garantizada. La sutileza no era algo que fuese con él.

—Perfecto —dijo ella riéndose. Era algo tan exagerado como él, como Mina. Los dos harían una buena pareja.

Armand le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a abrocharse la camisa.

—Eso me parecía —dijo—. Es hora de moverse.

—Ve por ella. Pero, oye, no te olvides de que a las chicas también nos gustan las palabras.

Armand sonrió y se alejó en dirección a la barra. Serena miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Mina. La vio a lo lejos, rodeada por dos compañeros de trabajo, como de costumbre. Observó fascinada cómo Armand se acercaba. Apartó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con Rubeus, que se había colocado a su lado sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué haces en este rincón oscuro tan sola?

—Oh —no sabía qué decir, de modo que dio un sorbo al zumo.

—¿Esperando a alguien? —preguntó Rubeus.

—No. Estaba hablando con alguien, pero... —dejó de hablar. Rubeus no parecía especialmente interesado en su respuesta. Se quedó mirándola y ella se sonrojó, sin estar muy segura de lo que deseaba. Levantó el vaso con ambas manos y se lo colocó delante en un gesto inconsciente de protección.

—Parece extraño estar de nuevo en el escritorio de siempre, ¿verdad? Echo de menos nuestro pequeño equipo. Era muy luminoso —hizo una pausa y la miró de arriba abajo.

Serena cambió el peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndose incómoda. Definitivamente no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Hay mucho más en ti de lo que se ve a primera vista, Serena. Me gustó estar sentado junto a ti. Es un placer estar a tu lado, ¿lo sabías? Un placer mirarte y hablar contigo. Y apuesto a que sería un placer besarte.

Aquello era demasiado. Lo último que necesitaba esa noche eran las atenciones de Rubeus. ¿Acaso no había captado el mensaje la última vez que se lo había pedido? Obviamente no. Tal vez pensara que las dos semanas que habían pasado trabajando juntos le habrían hecho cambiar de opinión. Estuvo a punto de reírse. Apenas se había fijado en él durante ese tiempo. Sólo había tenido ojos para Darien.

Serena miró a su alrededor, medio esperando encontrar un rescatador. No parecía haber nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para integrarlo en la conversación; casi todo el equipo estaba junto a la barra. Tendría que dejarle las cosas claras. El problema era que, a juzgar por sus experiencias pasadas, no se rendía fácilmente.

—Rubeus, lo siento, pero...

—Pero nada, Serena. Vamos, sal conmigo. Ven a cenar. Conóceme. Puede que te sorprenda —dijo él ofreciéndole una sonrisa que no sirvió para nada.

Sí, era persistente. Eso tenía que reconocérselo.

Miró hacia donde estaba Mina y vio que Armand había conseguido deshacerse de los otros dos compañeros. Tenía a Mina para él solo, y los dos parecían serios.

Volvió a mirar a Rubeus e intentó que escuchara lo que estaba diciendo.

—Rubeus, ya te conozco y eres un buen tipo, pero no estoy interesada.

—No estás interesada —dijo él frunciendo el ceño, como si hubiera algo de malo en ella—. ¿Cómo es que ya no sales con nadie? ¿Tienes un pasado oscuro? —se acercó más a ella, invadiendo su espacio.

Serena se tensó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a husmear en su vida personal? Su arrogancia le resultaba increíble, y sintió que era el momento de hacerse entender claramente. Abrió la boca para decirle lo que pensaba, pero entonces un brazo la agarró por la cintura, tirando de ella hacia un cuerpo rígido. Darien. Ni siquiera lo había visto acercarse. La rodeó con un brazo, le colocó una mano en el abdomen y la otra en el hombro, presionándola contra su cuerpo. No habría podido adoptar una postura más posesiva ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—Sale conmigo, Rubeus —dijo Darien. Serena sintió su rabia y se derritió por dentro. Estaba celoso.

Rubeus se apartó y los miró.

—Entiendo. Lo imaginaba, pero pensé que a lo mejor no —dijo antes de dar un trago a su copa—. Aun así, no se puede culpar a un hombre por intentarlo.

Darien no dijo nada y a Serena tampoco se le ocurrió nada que decir. Se hizo el silenció entre ellos, pero Rubeus no captó el mensaje ni se marchó. En vez de eso, se quedó mirándolos durante varios segundos con malicia en la mirada.

—Bueno, Darien, no me extraña que hayas apartado a Serena del equipo. Es una pena para ti, Serena, pues te vas a perder el mayor encargo que Franklin ha tenido en años, sobre todo cuando tú ayudaste a conseguir el contrato. Aun así, ahora Darien es libre de concentrarse en el proyecto y puede tenerte a ti como diversión. Mientras, tú estarás haciendo cualquier tarea aburrida en la biblioteca.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Reprodujo sus palabras en la cabeza y entendió el significado. ¿Darien la había sacado del proyecto para poder tenerla como diversión?

No, no, no. No podía haber hecho eso. Era como si estuviera reviviendo lo de Diamante, controlando su trabajo, manipulando su vida por su propio beneficio.

Tenía que apartarse de él. De los dos. Se tensó e intentó soltarse, pero Darien tenía el brazo colocado con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero la tenía agarrada tan cerca que sólo pudo distinguir su mandíbula.

Sintió la rivalidad entre los dos hombres. Eran como leones rodeando a la presa. Ella se sentía como si hubiese sido vapuleada. ¿Por qué iba Darien a tratarla de esa forma? ¿Para poder seguir acostándose con ella? Horrorizada, sintió cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y trató de mantener el control. No se dejaría humillar de esa manera. No allí.

—Las cosas nunca son así de simples, Rubeus —dijo Darien.

Rubeus se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices —le dirigió a Serena una mirada penetrante y, con una sonrisa perversa, se marchó.

Darien no la soltó.

—Suéltame —dijo ella.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Creo que no. No creo que haya nada que decir —le apretó la mano, clavándole las uñas con fuerza sin importarle el dolor.

Seguro que no podría hacerle más daño del que él le había hecho a ella. Darien aflojó el brazo ligeramente y ella aprovechó para darse la vuelta y mirarlo. Sus cuerpos aún seguían pegados, y se maldijo a sí misma por sentir deseo por él pese a lo que había hecho. Su magnetismo era tan fuerte que, incluso en ese momento, se sentía atraída por él. Pero el corazón estaba rompiéndosele en pedazos y sintió la necesidad de repelerlo.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—. ¿Vas a creer a ese imbécil sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que tengo que decir?

—¿Estoy fuera del equipo?

—Sí.

—Así que ya no trabajamos juntos. Lo has organizado para poder seguir acostándote conmigo.

Darien permaneció callado.

Lo había hecho. Había utilizado su poder como jefe. Justo lo que ella había temido. Presionó las manos contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas y se zafó de sus brazos. Dio un paso atrás y se quedó mirándolo.

Darien dio un paso hacia ella y levantó una mano para tocarla.

Pero ella se apartó.

—Serena, no es tan simple.

—Confiaba en ti.

—No se trata de nosotros, Serena.

—No hay ningún «nosotros».

¿Acaso no iba a aprender nunca? ¿Por qué siempre se enamoraba de hombres que la decepcionaban? Hombres a los que sólo les importaban sus propios deseos. Nunca más. Nunca volvería a permitir que un hombre tuviese ese poder sobre ella. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Era imposible moverse con rapidez por el bar lleno de gente. Miró hacia donde había visto a Mina y a Armand, pero ya no los vio. No se lo pensó dos veces, lo único que deseaba era salir de allí y lamerse las heridas.

Kaolinet, de la recepción, se colocó frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso.

—¿Qué pasa con Darien y contigo?

Serena se detuvo y la miró. Se había olvidado de que, probablemente, media plantilla habría contemplado la escena en la esquina del bar.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella. No estaba segura de cómo ocurrió, pero el ruido del bar pareció esfumarse. Era como si sólo estuvieran Kaolinet y ella. Vagamente vio cómo los demás se giraban en su dirección. Pero no podía importarle menos. Se sentía furiosa y dolida.

—Tuvimos una aventura, pero se ha acabado —dijo en voz alta, y Kaolinet se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Te equívocas, Serena —dijo Darien colocándose tras ella. Serena se dio la vuelta y lo miró, observando la furia en su rostro y en la posición de su cuerpo. El la miró de arriba abajo, cosa que sirvió para enfurecerla más. Parecía como si todo el mundo en la sala se hubiese quedado callado—. Sabes bien que no se ha acabado.

Durante un segundo todo quedó en silencio. Luego comenzaron a oírse murmullos y algún que otro silbido.

—Ve por ella, Darien —gritó alguien.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, advirtiendo su rabia y su fuerza de voluntad. Y, a pesar de todo, surgió en su estómago una punzada de deseo. Aún lo deseaba. La había traicionado y, aun así, su cuerpo quería sentir su cercanía una vez más. Asqueada consigo misma, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Abrió la puerta y bajó los escalones a toda velocidad. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Darien la seguía.

—No quiero hablar contigo —le gritó mientras corría por la acera.

—Pues ya es hora de que lo hagas —contestó él acercándose más—. Yo sí quiero hablar contigo

—¿Y sólo se trata de lo que tú quieras? —preguntó ella, girándose para mirarlo. Se había dejado el paraguas dentro y seguía lloviendo, así que aumentó la velocidad.

—Serena, para. Vas a caerte o a torcerte un tobillo.

—Puedo correr una maratón con estos tacones —dijo ella.

—Bien, pero no esta noche.

La alcanzó y la agarró del brazo para detenerla. Serena se soltó de un golpe y lo miró. La gente se echaba a un lado al pasar, pues estaban parados en mitad de la acera.

—¿Aún te importa lo que piensen los demás, Serena?

—¿Sabes qué, Darien? —preguntó ella gritando, ignorando las miradas de los viandantes—. No podría importarme menos. Lo que me importa es que me utilicen.

—Por fin algo de sinceridad —respondió él—. Pues olvidémonos del público y solucionemos esto.

—Dios, me prometí a mí misma que no volvería a hacer esto. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan confiada y estúpida?

Darien se quedó mirándola en silencio, esperando a que continuara.

—Debería haber sabido que me decepcionarías. La cuestión era cómo.

—Serena, escúchame.

Ella cerró los ojos y se obligó a concentrarse. No dejaría que la manipulara.

—Lo que ha dicho Rubeus no se parece en nada a la verdad.

—Tú no sabrías lo que es la verdad, Darien. Y mucho menos serías capaz de decirla.

—Serena, estás cansada y estás siendo completamente irracional.

—No soy irracional —de ninguna manera iba a dejar que jugara la carta de «eres una mujer irracional». Una lágrima y ya pensaban que una mujer había perdido el control. Típico.

—Sí, lo eres. Ni siquiera me escuchas.

—Te has aprovechado de tu posición. Te has aprovechado de mí.

— No me he aprovechado de ti y lo sabes —respondió él. Parecía tan furioso como ella.

Serena se quedó mirándolo, sabiendo que tenía razón. No se había aprovechado. Ella había estado tan dispuesta como él. Qué tonta había sido. Se había rendido a la tentación y había perdido el corazón. Ahora estaba pagando el precio.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tú simplemente organizas las cosas como quieres. Te dije que no podíamos estar juntos mientras fueras mi jefe, de modo que reorganizas mi trabajo sin importar el impacto que eso pueda causar en mí. Tal vez yo necesitaba esas horas extra, tal vez el dinero me viniese bien cuando volviera a casa. ¡Lo único que te importa es mantener tu fuente de sexo!

—Serena, no tienes ni idea —dijo él con exasperación—. La decisión fue tomada mucho antes de que me dijeras eso. Wiseman lo decidió la semana pasada después de la reunión con el cliente.

—¿La semana pasada? ¿Wiseman? —no se lo creía. No iba a conseguir engañarla en eso.

—Serena, yo sabía que estabas decepcionada por haber sido apartada del proyecto de Portugal; Soichi me lo dijo. Hablando con Wiseman el otro día, se decidió que, dado que este proyecto es a largo plazo y lo de Portugal está a punto de cerrarse, sería mejor que Mina se ocupase del nuevo y que tú volvieras al otro. Así la continuidad es mejor. Fue Wiseman quien lo sugirió y quien lo decidió. Yo simplemente estuve de acuerdo. Creo que quería que fueras a Bilbao. Y yo quería que fueras también. Sé lo mucho que te encantará el museo.

Serena se quedó mirándolo y escuchando sus palabras con sorpresa.

—¿Bilbao?

—Sí, el viaje de fin de semana, ¿recuerdas?

Se había olvidado por completo de eso. Toda la decepción por perdérselo había sido sustituida por el calor y la pasión de su aventura con Darien. Tres semanas atrás se habría sentido entusiasmada con la idea, pero ahora le daba igual.

—Creo que estás simplemente buscando pelea y estoy seguro de saber el motivo —continuó Darien—. ¿Quieres alejarme de ti? De acuerdo, pero sé sincera. No utilices esto como excusa —sus palabras fueron como un latigazo, y su frustración fue evidente mientras la miraba.

Serena agachó los hombros. Él tenía razón. Ella se había equivocado. Darien no había abusado de su posición. De hecho, había estado de su parte. Pero eso no cambiaba su relación. Estaba demasiado asustada y herida.

—Siento haberme enfadado antes de darte la oportunidad de explicarte.

Se quedó mirándolo, guardando sus rasgos en la memoria; a pesar de la lluvia, lo veía más claramente que nunca. Su altura, su pelo oscuro y sus ojos brillantes llenos de fuego.

Tenía que acabar. Iba a marcharse. El dolor que iba a sentir no sería nada comparado con lo que podría llegar a ser. Tras disculparse una vez más, se dio la vuelta y, a pesar de la lluvia y del hecho de que sus zapatos no lo soportarían, comenzó a caminar hacia casa.

**NOOOOOOO!, es que me enoja Serena, palabra, y ahora si que no le importó decirle a todo el mundo que ella y Darien habían estado juntos, pero tan lindo mi Darien, el pelea por lo que quiere, y sin embargo la cabeza de chorlito de Serena se niega a dejarse querer, uuuffff, que me da algo, creen que Darien lo deje solo así o volverá a ir tras ella?, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

Nueve

Serena había recorrido sólo media manzana cuando un taxi negro se detuvo junto a ella y la puerta se abrió.

—Entra. ¿Quieres pillar una neumonía o algo?

Se quedó mirando a Darien, sentado dentro del taxi. El autoritarismo de su voz era la expresión de su tensión. Aún estaba furioso. Aún resultaba atractivo. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió el calor recorriendo su cuerpo a pesar de la lluvia. Odiaba el hecho de desearlo tanto; hacía que todo fuese más complicado.

—Sólo hasta casa —dijo ella, incapaz de resistirse a la orden de sus ojos y a la necesidad de pasar algo de tiempo con él; aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos.

Se metió en el taxi sintiéndose más que humillada. Se estremeció al recordar las palabras que habían intercambiado delante de la clientela del bar.

—Lo siento si te he avergonzado delante de todo el mundo —dijo.

—No me has avergonzado. Me alegra que la gente lo sepa; la mitad de la población se sentirá celosa. Pero admito que estoy sorprendido; para ser alguien que quería privacidad, has elegido una manera curiosa de hacerlo público.

Darien deslizó la mirada por su blusa empapada, y Serena se sintió agradecida por la chaqueta. Aunque estaba desabrochada, al menos ocultaba sus pezones erectos y doloridos. Sentía rabia por desearlo incansablemente, y juntó las rodillas al ver que su atención se desviaba hacia el dobladillo de su falda. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla, incapaz de dirigirle la mirada y evitando caer en la tentación otra vez.

—No me importa lo que piensen, Darien —dijo— No es ésa la razón por la que te dije que no al principio.

—No —convino él—. ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—No quería tener nada contigo porque trabajamos juntos. No sólo eso, sino que además eres mi jefe, y una cosa que aprendí por las malas fue que nunca debía implicarme emocionalmente con alguien con quien trabaje.

—¿Por qué lo aprendiste por las malas?

—Mi madre tuvo una aventura con su jefe cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Ella pensaba que estaba recibiendo amor, pero simplemente estaba siendo utilizada. La última vez que hablé con ella, iba conduciendo después de que él la hubiera dejado, e iba diciéndome que no cometiera el mismo error. Tuvo el accidente cinco minutos después. Por supuesto, cuando yo crecí, cometí el mismo error.

—¿Te enamoraste de tu jefe?

Ella asintió y lo miró.

—Patético, ¿verdad? Mi primer trabajo como licenciada. Me conquistó y me dijo que lo mantuviéramos en secreto porque no quería que mis compañeros me acusaran de favoritismo. Nunca salíamos juntos en público. Yo no me preguntaba el por qué; simplemente disfrutaba pensando que tenía a alguien. Alguien que me amaba, que se preocupaba por mí. Yo llevaba sola mucho tiempo y era una ingenua.

—¿Estaba casado?

—Estaba a punto. Cuando lo descubrí, me sentí horrorizada. Traté de ponerle fin, pero se puso desagradable. Empezó a darme los peores trabajos, acosándome cuando no había nadie. Finalmente lo más fácil fue marcharme. Había cometido exactamente el mismo error que mi madre y me juré no volver a hacerlo. Y entonces te conocí a ti.

—Yo no soy ninguno de esos tipos, Serena. Siempre he sido sincero contigo y siempre lo seré. No hay nadie más. Lo sabes. Sólo tú y yo.

El taxi llevaba parado frente a su edificio unos cinco minutos, pero ella apenas lo había notado. El aire estaba cargado de electricidad entre ellos. «Sólo tú y yo». Sintió el deseo en su interior; cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba para que se acercara más a él. El dolor y la rabia anteriores iban transformándose en ternura. Tenía que intentar controlarlo.

—No importa, Darien. De todas formas, no puede continuar. Me marcho del país en menos de seis semanas. Siento haberte metido en todo esto.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que se ha acabado?

—Tiene que ser así. Es mejor que termine ahora —sabía que era lo último que deseaba, ¿pero qué otra oportunidad tenía de salvar lo que le quedaba de corazón?

—Seis semanas es mucho tiempo.

Sí. El tiempo suficiente para causar daños permanentes.

—Sería un error.

— ¿Entonces ya está?

— Creo que sería lo mejor —no pudo evitar el calor que recorrió su cuerpo. Allí estaba, rebatiendo a ese hombre, tratando de terminar con él, y su cuerpo no escuchaba.

Rompió los hilos invisibles que trataban de acercarla a él, se dio la vuelta y salió del taxi. Oyó la puerta cerrarse de golpe tras ella y, sin mirar atrás, subió las escaleras, desesperada por entrar y cerrar con llave por miedo a cambiar de opinión e ir tras él.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso de esa idea?

Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Darien caminando hacia ella. Miró hacia la calle y vio cómo el taxi doblaba la esquina y desaparecía.

—Creo que es una tontería —añadió deteniéndose frente a ella.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres? —preguntó Serena con voz temblorosa. Se quedó frente a la puerta de su casa, incapaz de meter la llave en la cerradura, incapaz de moverse, hipnotizada por la pasión de su mirada y el calor que sentía en el estómago.

—Aún te deseo y estoy muy seguro de que tú aún me deseas a mí.

No pudo apartar la vista de su boca, y eso debió de ser su perdición.

—Una noche —dijo finalmente—. Sólo una noche más.

—Ahora.

—Sí.

No había vuelta atrás. Su beso fue feroz y apasionado. Serena saboreó la frustración, la rabia y el deseo que había en él. La misma frustración, rabia y deseo que ella llevaba sintiendo durante toda la semana.

Aprovechando que aún podía, se giró entre sus brazos y metió la llave en la cerradura, sintiendo cómo él deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, presionándola contra sus músculos para que sintiera su rigidez. Le quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y la dejó sólo con la blusa empapada. Sacando el brazo de la manga de la chaqueta, Serena se inclinó hacia delante y abrió la puerta. Darien la levantó por detrás y la empujó hasta cruzar el umbral. Siguió sus pasos y cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Dándose la vuelta frente a ella, la aprisionó contra la puerta. Serena levantó la cara y recibió sus besos, devorándolo con pasión al igual que estaba haciendo él con ella. Le mordió los labios y sintió la presión de sus caderas; gimió de placer e inmediatamente deseó tener más. Sabía que no iba a haber nada lento ni tranquilo en esa unión, y tampoco quería que fuese así. Le quitó la corbata y luchó con los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos antes de quitársela junto con la chaqueta. Él no tuvo la misma facilidad con su blusa, y Serena oyó el sonido del tejido rompiéndose mientras se la arrancaba.

Con dedos ágiles llevados por la pasión, le desabrochó el cinturón y, en pocos segundos, ya le había bajado los pantalones y los boxer, deslizando las manos por sus nalgas para acercarlo más a ella.

Darien le levantó la falda hasta la cintura y le quitó las bragas con dedos fuertes, presionando su erección contra su parte más húmeda.

—Sí —gimió ella—. ¡Ahora!

No hubo más preliminares. Con una embestida firme y segura la penetró y ella arqueó la espalda para recibirlo.

—Sí

Levantó una pierna para rodearle la cintura e inmediatamente él la tomó en sus brazos para que pudiera colocar la otra pierna a su alrededor. La puerta y sus muslos sujetaban su peso.

Su respiración era entrecortada mientras la besaba con placer, devorando su boca y su cuello, penetrándola cada vez con más fuerza. Serena jamás lo había visto perder el control de ese modo, pero eso la excitaba aún más.

—Más fuerte —gritó—. ¡Más fuerte!

Darien la embistió una y otra vez, y ella utilizó sus manos, su boca y sus dientes para devolverle el placer del mejor modo que sabía; acariciándolo, lamiéndolo, instándolo a ir más deprisa. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a su espalda, acercándolo más a ella, sintiendo cómo la puerta vibraba contra su cuerpo mientras le pedía con sus gemidos que no mostrara piedad. Disfrutó de lo salvaje de la situación hasta quedar envuelta en el climax más potente y sudoroso que había experimentado jamás.

Completamente laxa y satisfecha, se apoyó en la puerta sin que él la soltara. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza bajo su mano mientras le secaba el sudor del pecho. Darien había hundido la cabeza en su cuello, y podía notar su respiración entrecortada y caliente.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

—No. Estoy mejor que bien —contestó ella abriendo los ojos, con una sonrisa en la cara—. Ha sido fantástico —cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose plena. Por el momento sus demonios estaban encerrados, y el estrés de la última semana parecía haber desaparecido de su cuerpo—, ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Oh, sí —suspiró él—. Estaré aún mejor cuando estemos acurrucados en la cama.

—Puede que necesite que me lleves hasta allí. No creo que tenga energía suficiente para moverme —ni la voluntad. Era extremadamente agradable estar entre sus brazos, formando aún parte de él.

—De acuerdo. Pero tengo que dejarte apoyada aquí un momento. Aún llevo los zapatos puestos y los pantalones por los tobillos. Si trato de andar, acabaremos los dos tirados en el suelo.

Con una media sonrisa, Serena desenganchó las piernas de su cintura y Darien la dejó en el suelo suavemente. Se apoyó en la puerta y vio cómo se quitaba los zapatos y los pantalones con rapidez, dejándolos en el suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Luego, con una sonrisa malévola, la levantó por la cintura y se la colgó al hombro.

—Eh, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Tu tabla de snowboard?

—En absoluto —contestó él riéndose— Es mucho más divertido montarte a ti.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ella dándole un cachete en las nalgas.

Darien no dejó de reírse. Tras dar cinco pasos, la dejó en la cama y le quitó la ropa con suavidad.

—Ahora que hemos llegado al infierno, vamos a seguir ardiendo —dijo él deslizando la mano suavemente por su cuerpo.

Sorprendentemente, Serena sintió la llama del deseo encendiéndose de nuevo.

—Sólo por esta noche —susurró ella acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

Darien la colocó encima de él y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras ella se recostaba y lo acariciaba, suavizando las marcas que le había dejado durante los momentos de pasión.

Darien le sujetó la cabeza un instante, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

—Vamos a ir día a día —dijo, y silenció sus argumentos con un beso.

Serena se despertó temprano. Y sola. Trató de bloquear la inmediata punzada de dolor que sintió en el corazón. De modo que Darien lo había entendido; una última noche nada más. Dudaba de su habilidad para aguantar esas últimas semanas en la empresa. Él resultaba una tentación demasiado fuerte, y sabía que para ella significaba mucho más que una aventura. Estaba en lo cierto la noche anterior al acusarla de querer apartarlo de ella. Claro que quería, pues deseaba algo más que una aventura. Deseaba tenerlo por siempre. Y eso no iba a ocurrir. Nunca había formado parte del plan. Darien había dicho que seis semanas era mucho tiempo. ¿Mucho tiempo para que la llama de su aventura fuese apagándose? Para él tal vez, pero tenía la sensación de que a ella le llevaría mucho más tiempo. Al menos, poniéndole fin desde ese momento, podría empezar el largo camino hacia la recuperación. Tal vez debiese contemplar la posibilidad de un último viaje a Europa durante esas últimas semanas. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez en su vida, esa idea no le parecía atrayente en lo más mínimo.

Se oyó la llave en la cerradura. Se incorporó tapándose con la sábana y vio sorprendida cómo Darien entraba en el apartamento con varias bolsas del supermercado.

—Sé lo que tienes en la despensa y, al contrario que tú, yo no puedo vivir a base de cereales —comenzó a llenar la cocina con café y croissants, seguidos de queso y jamón para rellenarlos, así como mermelada de frambuesa. También un par de litros de zumo; uno de ellos de piña. Tenía que admitir que era bueno.

Le lanzó el periódico del sábado sobre la cama.

—Descansa, lo necesitas. Aún no tienes buen color.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó ella finalmente.

—Al menos hasta que hayas desayunado algo decente y recuperes la energía —contestó él guiñándole un ojo.

Serena sintió las mejillas sonrojadas. Su corazón magullado comenzó a latir con fuerza otra vez. Sabía que no iba a ser capaz de evitarlo.

Más tarde, Darien volvió a vestirse, listo para marcharse, diciéndole que pasara la tarde en la cama.

—Tengo que ir a casa a cambiarme. Cena conmigo esta noche. Yo cocino. Te recogeré a las seis. No te olvides de preparar una bolsa para pasar la noche fuera, y trae zapatos para caminar. Tengo un viaje planeado para ti mañana.

—Anoche fue la última noche, Darien.

—No. Día a día, ¿recuerdas?

Lo peor no era que no pudiera decirle que no a él; no podía decirse que no a sí misma. Y peor aún era el hecho de no poder achacarlo sólo a la lujuria. No era sólo sexo. Le gustaba caminar con él, hablar con él y, sobre todo, la risa. Cuando le sonreía, el calor que sentía en su interior era como la más adictiva de las drogas; no se cansaba nunca de su compañía. Oh, sí. Se había enamorado de él.

Pensó en su madre y, por una vez, no pensó en aquel dolor final por lo que había ocurrido con su jefe. En vez de eso, pensó en el amor de su madre por su padre. Y en cómo se lo había explicado a ella, cómo había pasado los meses de dolor tras su muerte. Cómo le había repetido una y otra vez aquella vieja frase: «Mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca». Y ella sabía que no podía renunciar a Darien. Ni siquiera por su propio bienestar. No hasta que no se viera obligada.

El domingo por la noche, tras un día juntos que Serena quería grabar en su memoria para siempre, Darien dijo que quería pasar la noche en su apartamento. Ella se sintió insegura sobre aparecer en el trabajo juntos al día siguiente.

—Bueno, todo el mundo lo sabe, Serena. ¿Qué va a cambiar?

Nada. Tenía razón claro. La suya no era la única aventura de la oficina y tampoco sería la última. Y él mismo había dicho que irían día a día, sin mirar hacia el futuro. No había futuro. En pocas semanas ella se marcharía del país para siempre.

Nadie movió una pestaña cuando salieron del ascensor juntos al día siguiente. Y, cuando Darien se detuvo junto a su escritorio al final de la tarde para preguntarle a qué hora podría irse a casa, Mina contestó por ella.

Y Serena simplemente no pudo decir que no.

Para el jueves ya habían establecido una rutina; una noche en casa de ella, una noche en casa de él. Y Serena no podía dejar de sentir el pánico. Simplemente estaba cavando un agujero cada vez más profundo en el que enterrarse cuando terminase su aventura. La ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella, el estómago le daba vueltas y se sentía extremadamente cansada.

—¿No estás durmiendo lo suficiente, Serena? —preguntó Mina con una sonrisa mientras comían cereales esperando a que se cargaran los ordenadores.

Serena frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado los cereales. Había perdido el apetito. Sabía que sus ojeras eran más oscuras cada día que pasaba. Francamente, se sentía muy mal, pero sería consecuencia del creciente estrés al que estaba sometida. Estrés causado y aliviado por Darien. Las mejores partes de su vida en ese momento eran las que pasaba con él. Donde, sin darse cuenta, le hacía olvidar el inminente final, usando su encanto y sentido del humor, o sus habilidades físicas

—Creo que me está costando superar la gripe más tiempo del que pensaba.

No podía quitarse el cansancio. Durante el día no quería más que acurrucarse y dormir; soñaba incluso con hacerlo debajo del escritorio. Pero por la noche las cosas eran diferentes. Nunca se cansaba de Darien. Desde que entraban por la puerta hasta que salían a la mañana siguiente estaban juntos, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Darien preparó café el viernes por la mañana; le gustaba una dosis de cafeína antes de salir por la puerta. Serena normalmente también tomaba, pero no ese día. El olor le resultaba horroroso. Nauseabundo. Salió corriendo al cuarto de baño y llegó justo a tiempo. Se secó el sudor de la cara con una toalla después de vomitar. Después se lavó los dientes con una cantidad extra de pasta.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Darien golpeando la puerta.

—Estoy bien —le temblaban las piernas, así que respiró profundamente para restablecer la calma. Se quedó mirando su reflejo pálido en el espejo y trató de recordar qué había comido el día anterior. ¿Podría haber sido el sandwich de pollo de la comida? Sería eso.

Salió del baño y se enfrentó a su intenso escrutinio. Se apartó de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y le agarró la barbilla con la mano para levantarle la cara.

—De verdad, estoy bien —insistió ella.

—No deberías ir a trabajar.

—Estoy bien para ir a trabajar. ¡Ya se me ha pasado, créeme! —Tras otra mirada de preocupación, Darien finalmente se rindió y la llevó al trabajo sin soltarle la mano en todo el camino.

Una vez allí, regresaron las náuseas, y fue incapaz de concentrarse en nada; ni siquiera pudo disimularlo. Por suerte, Darien tenía reuniones ese día. Sin embargo, al llegar la hora de irse a casa, la miró y, al ver su cara pálida y sus ojeras, la llevó directamente a su piso, olvidándose del plan de tomar unas copas con los compañeros en el pub.

Una vez en su piso, la arropó en su cama cálida y confortable. Serena cayó y tiró de él para que se uniera a ella.

Pero Darien se resistió.

—Aún no estás bien.

—Estoy cansada, nada más. Y nunca estoy demasiado cansada para esto —dijo deslizando los dedos por su mandíbula, y se quedó dormida en sus brazos media hora más tarde.

Había estado agotada, y sin embargo se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana; su mente estaba más despejada de lo que había estado durante días. Recordó que se había dejado el neceser en su piso. No era un gran problema, pues tenía un cepillo de sobra y otros artículos en el armario del baño de Darien. Pero no era eso lo que la había hecho despertar. Significaba que no llevaba la pildora.

El estómago comenzó a darle vueltas de nuevo mientras escuchaba la respiración de Darien en la oscuridad, sintiendo el peso de su brazo colocado sobre su estómago. Y de pronto tuvo una certeza mientras escuchaba lo que su cuerpo le decía. Tenía serios problemas.

**Solo una noche mas... ajá si claro, buena idea la de Darien, tomárselo día a día, pero que creen... que les llegó la cigüeña!, como se lo irá a tomar Darien? porque el no quiere compromisos serios, y un bebe es una gran responsabilidad, bueno, ya veremos, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

Diez

El sábado por la mañana, Serena dijo estar exhausta, cosa que no era mentira, pues no había conseguido dormir desde que se había despertado en mitad de la noche. Reticente, Darien accedió a pasar la noche separados.

—Llámame si necesitas algo.

Salió a la farmacia y, cinco minutos después de regresar, sus miedos habían sido confirmados.

Las líneas azules aparecieron inmediatamente. No sólo la línea de control, sino la línea que proporcionaba pruebas visuales de lo que ya sabía. Era uno de esos tests tan sensibles que podían dar un resultado positivo incluso antes de que le tuviera que bajar la regla.

Se derrumbó sobre la cama. ¿Cómo era posible? No era posible. No había dejado de tomar la pildora. Comprobó la caja para estar segura; todo parecía en orden. No podía ser cierto.

De pronto recordó las palabras de Darien; «vamos a ir día a día». Se trataba de una aventura con una empleada que se marcharía del país dentro de poco. Sin ataduras ni compromisos. Sólo una aventura salvaje por diversión. Una «distracción», al menos para él. En pocas semanas probablemente habría otra empleada ocupando su puesto.

No era nada serio. Nunca lo había sido. Nunca había estado pensado para ser algo a largo plazo. Serena lo sabía. Su madre se lo había explicado claramente. Diamante se lo había demostrado. ¿Por qué diablos se había dejado engañar una vez más?

Darien había dicho que no era como esos hombres; que no había nadie más en su vida. Y, aunque aquello fuese cierto, no significaba que fuese más en serio que los demás.

¿Qué haría? ¿La abandonaría? ¿La acusaría de tratar de engañarlo? Le había dicho que tomaba la pildora y era cierto. No había mentido.

Se hizo un segundo test.

Volvieron las náuseas y corrió al cuarto de baño. Se secó el sudor de la frente con la mano y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ¿Cómo había cometido ese error? Cierto, había considerado la opción de tener una aventura antes de marcharse, ¿pero con su jefe? Sabía que era un movimiento absurdo, pero aun así no había podido resistirse a la tentación. Y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

En pocas semanas estaría de vuelta en casa y sin trabajo. Regresaría a un país en el que no tenía familia. Y, para colmo, estaba embarazada.

Respiró profundamente. Su madre había sobrevivido a un embarazo accidental y había hecho un gran trabajo a la hora de educarla; y todo eso siendo una adolescente. Al menos Serena tenía unos cuantos años más. Lástima que no tuviera un poco más de sentido común. Había hecho justo lo que su madre le había advertido que no hiciera. No una, sino dos veces. La primera vez sólo había perdido el trabajo. La segunda, el precio había sido mayor.

Volvió a pensar en Darien. Aterrorizada por su reacción, se debatió sobre cuándo decírselo. O si decírselo.

No, tenía que decírselo. Pero aún no. No podía enfrentarse a ello todavía. Además, era muy pronto. Debería dejar pasar unos días y volver a hacerse la prueba. Tal vez fuese un error.

Emocionalmente agotada, regresó al dormitorio y se derrumbó en la cama. Todos sus antiguos miedos y sus dudas regresaron a su cabeza con más fuerza que nunca. Exhausta, pasó la noche en vela, sola y desesperada.

Los días siguientes fueron como un año. Cada hora parecía durar una eternidad. Iba con frecuencia al baño, con la esperanza de estar equivocada. Trataba de ocultarle a Darien lo mal que se sentía, pero no quería dejar de pasar tiempo con él porque, a su lado, todo parecía estar bien. Era su única fuente de confort; débil como estaba, no podía evitarlo. A pesar de sus miedos sobre cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase, a pesar de saber que su aventura no iba a ninguna parte, no podía estar lejos de él. Y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Pero no podía luchar contra la necesidad, ni contra el hecho de querer estar con él todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Y tampoco pudo evitar recordar las fotos que había visto en su álbum aquel primer fin de semana que habían pasado juntos. Las imágenes de aquel chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa preciosa y unos hombros anchos incluso de joven. Y pensó en cómo sería su hijo; ¿se parecería a él? ¿Tendría esos ojos maravillosos? No pudo evitar esperar que sí.

Pero Darien no era tonto. Veía lo cansada que estaba, lo mucho que le costaba comer.

—Creo que deberías ir al médico —dijo finalmente.

—¡No!—exclamó ella vehementemente.

Darien la miró extrañado.

—Será un virus del estómago o algo.

—Si es un virus, deberías haberlo superado ya. Llevas así varios días —tenía razón. Los dos lo sabían.

Era imposible disimular lo mal que se sentía. Había pasado otra semana. Volvió a hacerse la prueba y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Se preocupó más. Por el futuro y por la manera de decírselo a Darien. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de su reacción. Era incapaz de soportar la rabia y el resentimiento que seguro encontraría. Pero, sobre todo, temía lo que pudiese pasar con su relación. Finalmente encontró la fuerza para apartarse de él. Sería mejor que fuese acostumbrándose.

Pasó dos noches sola en casa, diciéndole que necesitaba descansar y que pronto estaría mejor. Dio paseos por la orilla del río, visitó sus edificios favoritos, tratando de revivir la excitación de ser nueva en Londres. Fue a la Tate Gallery para refugiarse en el arte, pero no tuvo energía más que para sentarse y ver pasar a la gente. Y observó a las parejas, a las familias, a los amigos, y el miedo simplemente no desapareció.

El tercer día, tras pasar unas pocas horas en el trabajo, se marchó temprano. De vuelta en su piso, tras enfrentarse a otro ataque de náuseas, oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Sólo una persona llamaba así. Se lavó los dientes rápidamente y se secó la cara. Nada más abrir la puerta, Darien entró en el piso con cara de preocupación.

—Acabas de vomitar otra vez, ¿verdad?

Serena se quedó mirándolo. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro? Acababa de entrar por la puerta.

—Estás pálida y tienes los ojos llorosos. Toma —dijo entregándole una bolsa de papel.

—¿Qué es?

Con un suspiro, Darien le quitó la bolsa y sacó de su interior una caja azul rectangular.

Era un test de embarazo.

—Creo que deberías hacértelo, Serena.

—No.

—Vamos. He visto a mi hermana pasar por tres embarazos; conozco los síntomas.

Serena sintió cómo la sangre se le congelaba. Darien no parecía feliz en absoluto. De hecho, ni siquiera la miraba. Tenía la mirada fija en la caja. De pronto sintió el miedo, y recordó todas las reacciones que había imaginado; todas malas. ¿Pensaría que lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Que había mentido diciendo que tomaba la píldora? ¿La odiaría? ¿La abandonaría?

—No —no podía hacerlo.

—Serena, probablemente sea negativo; dijiste que tomabas la píldora. ¿Por qué no te haces la prueba sólo para estar seguros?

—No quiero —se dio la vuelta, incapaz de ver el desprecio que sabía que encontraría en su cara. Apretó las manos y trató de reunir el valor.

—¿Por qué no?

—No hace falta. Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

Serena se giró para mirarlo, como los condenados negándose a la venda en los ojos, incapaz de resistir presenciar su propia ejecución. —Estoy embarazada.

Darien se quedó quieto, mirándola. Ella apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo, preparándose para la explosión.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —preguntó él con un susurro que le dolió más que si hubiera gritado. Era un susurro de desconfianza.

—Unos días.

—¿Cuántos?

—No estoy segura; unos cuantos. Se quedó mirándola y Serena supo que no podía engañarlo. Era consciente de que llevaba muchos días sabiéndolo.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

No podía contestar a eso. No sabía cómo.

—¿Ibas a decírmelo?

—Sí —contestó, aunque incluso a ella le sonó vacilante.

—¡O no! ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Marcharte del país y tener a mi hijo a miles de kilómetros de aquí sin ni siquiera decírmelo?

Serena observó cómo aumentaba su ira, sabiendo que se equivocaba, pero sin saber cómo arreglarlo.

—Eso dando por hecho que pensaras tenerlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí, por supuesto! —exclamó ella, sintiendo cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Por supuesto que voy a tener este bebé.

—¿Entonces vas a empezar a cuidarte? —preguntó él dando vueltas por la sala—. ¿Vas a dejarme formar parte de esto? ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude?

Se dio la vuelta y sacó el móvil del bolsillo. Lo abrió y marcó rápidamente. Ella lo observó, preguntándose qué diablos iría a hacer. Estaba furioso. Apretó los dedos y esperó.

—¿Doc? Soy Darien. Siento molestarte de nuevo... sí... bien. ¿Cuál es el mejor obstetra que conoces? De acuerdo. No tendrás su número, por casualidad. Genial, ya lo tengo.

Con la boca abierta, Serena contempló cómo colgaba y volvía a marcar otro número. Un minuto después, parecía haber concertado una cita con un obstetra a las diez de la mañana siguiente.

—No tienes derecho a hacer eso —dijo ella—. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado eso.

—Y tú no tienes derecho a ocultarme que estás embarazada —dijo Darien mientras se acercaba a ella—. No creo que ahora mismo estés en disposición de hablar de derechos, Serena.

Serena aceptó el golpe. Era justo, y en su interior se sintió aliviada. Sí deseaba ver a un médico, hablar con él. Llevaba unos días sintiéndose mal y no estaba segura de si eran náuseas matutinas o no y, al fin y al cabo, no podía preguntárselo a su madre. No podía creer que no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella. No había pensado con claridad. Realmente no había pensado en absoluto.

Darien pareció leerle el pensamiento y relajó su actitud.

—No estás sola, Serena. Estamos juntos en esto.

Pero sabía que eso era falso.

—Iré a la cita —dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

Sintió cómo él también se daba la vuelta, apoyando las manos en el marco de la ventana y mirando hacia la cancha de baloncesto que había abajo.

—Nos casaremos tan pronto como podamos.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que tardemos mucho en organizarlo. Menos de dos semanas, creo. Iremos todo lo deprisa que podamos —explicó él sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

—¿Cómo dices? —le costaba respirar y se sentía mareada. No podía estar oyendo bien.

—Siento que vaya a ser tan precipitado. Siempre podemos dar la gran fiesta más tarde, pero tenemos que legalizar la situación cuanto antes.

—Darien, no voy a casarme contigo. ¡No podemos casarnos! —aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. Su cerebro no procesaba. Jamás hubiera esperado eso. No hubiera imaginado que él tomara el control de su vida.

—¿Y qué creías que ocurriría? Tenemos que ponernos a ello; no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Darien, no tenemos que casarnos. Yo nunca te impediría ver a tu hijo —lo último que quería era un matrimonio impuesto por él. Eso conllevaría a la infelicidad de todos.

—Tu visado está a punto de expirar —dijo él volviéndose para mirarla—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que puedas quedarte en el país. Quiero que el bebé nazca en el Reino unido.

Oh, Dios.

Claro que querría. ¿Por qué no habría pensado en eso? Claro que no reaccionaría como imaginaba que habría reaccionado Diamante. Darien era completamente diferente. Pero eso no hacía que fuese mejor. No le había preguntado cómo había ocurrido. No le había preguntado si realmente estaba tomando la pildora. ¿Habría descubierto sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Pensaba que sería capaz de tenderle una trampa?

—No —dijo ella negando con la cabeza. No había hecho eso. Nunca sería tan manipuladora.

Nunca utilizaría a un bebé inocente de esa forma. Ni tampoco a él—. No.

—Mira, Serena, admito que ha sido una sorpresa, pero ahora no importa el cómo ni el por qué. Lo que importa es que nos enfrentemos a ello, y ésta es la única manera. Ningún hijo mío crecerá lejos de mí.

Serena sentía que se iba a desmayar. Deseó poder saber lo que estaba pensando. Deseó que explotara y se revelara tal como era en vez de tratarla como si se hubiese convertido en su último proyecto.

Se quedó mirándolo de forma sombría.

Serena necesitaba espacio, tiempo para pensar. Por primera vez, realmente quería que se fuera. No podía aguantar su presencia.

—Dime dónde está la consulta del obstetra y te veré allí.

—No, me quedo aquí esta noche. _ Serena no quería.

—De hecho, no estoy seguro de poder confiar en ti, Serena. Si no te hubiera obligado a admitirlo, no sé si me habría enterado alguna vez. Ése no es un sentimiento agradable.

Serena se sintió triste. Entendía su punto de vista. No confiaba en ella y ella no había sido capaz de confiar en él. Su aventura no era más que eso, una aventura, y no creía que hubiese suficiente profundidad entre ellos como para ser capaces de afrontar las consecuencias.

Darien caminaba por el puente de Londres con el pretexto de ir a comprar curry para la cena. Había dejado a Serena, sabiendo que no quería comer nada. Para ser sincero, a él tampoco le apetecía, pero había sentido la necesidad de escapar de allí. Una parte de él deseaba escapar mucho, y para siempre.

Acababa de pedirle a una mujer que se casara con él. De hecho no se lo había pedido exactamente; simplemente le había dicho que iba a ocurrir. Matrimonio. Hijos.

Simplemente había salido de su boca sin pensar. Era lo que quería hacer, lo más honrado. La única cosa que haría un hombre decente. Si dejaba a una chica embarazada, tenía que asumir su responsabilidad. ¿Pero realmente deseaba hacerlo? ¿Realmente podría vivir con ello?

Se suponía que iba a ser una aventura. Una aventura muy intensa, pero aventura al fin y al cabo. Siempre había sabido que no le quedaba mucho en el país y, cuando le había dicho seis semanas, le había parecido bien. Tiempo suficiente para que se agotara.

Pero ahora todo se había vuelto del revés.

No era culpa del bebé. Pero sabía el trabajo que eso supondría. Las noches sin dormir, los llantos, los pañales. Había visto el calvario por el que había pasado su hermana. Había presenciado la tensión ocasional entre su marido y ella mientras negociaban los aspectos de aquella nueva situación. Y ellos estaban felizmente casados. Habían sido pareja desde la universidad. En cambio lo suyo no era más que pasión.

Regresó por el puente y vio la torre iluminada, burlándose de él. La antigua prisión convertida en lugar turístico. Su propia turista, Serena, lo había hecho prisionero. Sus planes de futuro se habían visto alterados. No se había planteado sentar la cabeza hasta pasado un tiempo.

¿Cómo diablos iba a funcionar? ¿Podría funcionar? Apretó los dientes. Nunca había fracasado en nada en lo que hubiera puesto toda su voluntad. ¿Pero poner su voluntad en eso? No estaba seguro de poder.

Serena sintió cómo la noche pasaba lentamente. Darien había regresado; tras una hora durante la cual ella había agonizado preguntándose si regresaría realmente. Luego se había sentido culpable de nuevo por dudar de él al verlo entrar por la puerta. Había encendido la tele y se había quedado mirando a la pantalla, aparentemente sin importarle el contenido, evitando toda conversación. Serena fue al baño a ponerse el pijama, la única vez que había llevado algo en la cama estando con Darien. Tras varios minutos, él apagó la televisión y se quitó la ropa. Después se metió en la cama, pero de espaldas a ella.

Por primera vez compartieron una cama, pero no se tocaron; y Serena jamás se había sentido tan sola.

**Y se acabó lo bonito, pobre Serena, aun cuando Darien dijo que estaria alli, realmente no lo está, porque eso de sentirse un prisionero, por que va a ser papá es para darle una su buena zarandeada, pos este... creen que esto vaya a funcionar? cuando ella no confia que el este con ella, y él no se sienta preparado para semejante compromiso**


	12. Chapter 11

Once

Se despertó temprano, sintiéndose cálida y segura. Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Darien se había acurrucado junto a ella durante la noche, pasándole un brazo por encima. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, deseando volver a ese estado de somnolencia donde las cosas malas podían olvidarse y las cosas buenas podían hacerse realidad,

Darien debió de haberse despertado, porque se apartó de ella inmediatamente.

—No te muevas. Te traeré algo.

Salió de la cama y pronto regresó con pan tostado y un vaso de agua. Ella comió un poco, y el silencio se volvió incómodo.

Darien llamó al trabajo y explicó que llegarían tarde. Serena estaba acostumbrándose a su actitud dirigente y no le importó. Eso podría permitírselo.

El silencio permaneció mientras se dirigían hacia la consulta del médico. Darien aparcó y se giró para mirarla mientras apagaba el motor.

—Solucionaremos esto, Serena.

—No tiene por qué ser con el matrimonio, Darien —no podía ser. Sería la responsable de arruinarle la vida. Podría cuidarse sola y ocuparse del bebé. Su madre lo había hecho, y ella también podría hacerlo. No quería casarse con un hombre que no estaba enamorado de ella.

Se sentó junto a él en la sala de espera. Se sentía fatal; había vomitado dos veces después de la tostada. El doctor apareció y dijo su nombre. Se levantó y se sintió avergonzada al ver que Darien se ponía en pie también.

—Serena —dijo él leyéndole el pensamiento—, he tocado y saboreado cada parte de tu cuerpo. Voy a entrar contigo.

Finalmente entraron juntos en la consulta.

El médico le hizo hacerse otro test y le preguntó mientras esperaban el resultado.

—¿De cuánto tiempo crees que estás?

—No mucho. Tal vez unas pocas semanas.

Se sentó mirando el test, sabiendo que Darien también tenía la mirada fija en él. La línea que lo confirmaba apareció al instante.

—Es positivo. No hay duda de que estás embarazada.

—¿Podría haber un error? —preguntó ella, aferrándose al último vestigio de esperanza.

—A no ser que hayas estado siguiendo un tratamiento de fertilidad, no. ¿Ya has tenido síntomas severos?

Darien respondió por ella, explicando sus náuseas diarias y el cansancio.

—Creo que deberíamos hacer una ecografía.

Serena levanto la mirada.

—Es pura rutina —dijo el doctor con una sonrisa— Sólo tardaremos unos minutos. Será agradable ver a tu bebé, ¿verdad?

Serena se metió detrás de la cortina y se preparó sobre la camilla, tapándose con la manta y controlando las náuseas y la ansiedad.

El doctor apartó la cortina y Darien se colocó a la altura de su cabeza. Sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, le apretó la mano con fuerza. Una seguridad que, de algún modo, sabía que ella necesitaba.

Serena lo miró y sintió el miedo en su cuerpo. Quería que el bebé estuviese bien sin importar lo que ocurriera entre Darien y ella. Aquel bebé sería muy querido. No esperado, pero desde luego muy querido.

Darien le mantuvo la mirada de manera sombría, tensando la mandíbula, y una vez más ella deseó poder leerle el pensamiento. Anteriormente había sido muy fácil interpretar sus ojos brillantes llenos de deseo, su frustración, su sentido del humor. Pero parecía como si sus ojos se hubieran nublado y ya no pudiera ver sus pensamientos, y mucho menos sus sentimientos.

—Oh —murmuró el doctor—. Hay un problema.

«Un problema». Serena se tensó y sintió como Darien le apretaba la mano con más fuerza. Vio el brillo en sus ojos, pero el doctor continuó antes de que pudieran decir nada.

—Mirad al monitor —no parecía preocupado, sino satisfecho—. Ahí se ve un latido.

Serena observó aquella pequeña mancha. Parecía como una judía con pulso. Fascinada, sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Una vida crecía dentro de ella.

Apenas oyó cuando el doctor habló de nuevo.

—Y ahí hay otro —dijo señalando la pantalla.

Durante un segundo, Serena se quedó sin respiración, no queriendo entender lo que significaba.

—Gemelos —dijo Darien.

—Enhorabuena —dijo el doctor. No uno, sino dos. No podía ser.

—Pero no puedo estar embarazada; ¡tomo la píldora!

—Es fácil olvidarse de una —el doctor imprimió la imagen y apagó el equipo.

—Pero no me he olvidado. ¡No lo he hecho!

El médico le entregó la foto a Darien y luego la miró.

—¿Has tomado algún otro medicamento últimamente? ¿Antibióticos?

Serena hundió la cabeza en la almohada. Antibióticos. Para la infección del pecho. Por supuesto.

—Lo has hecho —asumió el doctor, y sonrió mientras regresaba a su asiento tras el escritorio—. Hay que utilizar otro tipo de protección cuando se toman antibióticos, porque pueden reducir la efectividad de la píldora.

Serena asintió. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta?

Se colocó la ropa antes de salir de detrás de la cortina y reunirse con ellos. Tan pronto como se sentó. Darien le estrechó la mano con firmeza.

—¿Hay gemelos en la familia? —preguntó el doctor mientras anotaba cosas en el ordenador.

—No que yo sepa —al menos en la familia de su madre, pero no sabía nada sobre su padre.

—Los gemelos son cada vez más comunes. Hay algunos estudios que sugieren que las posibilidades de quedarse embarazada de gemelos son mayores si son concebidos mientras se toma la píldora. Además la frecuencia de los encuentros sexuales puede ser un factor más a tener cuenta.

No podía mirar a Darien. ¿Sexo frecuente? Suponía que debía sentirse agradecida por no tener trillizos.

Dejó de escuchar cuando el doctor comenzó a hablar sobre los cuidados de los siguientes meses. Gemelos. Dos bebés. El doble de trabajo, el doble de dinero, el doble de diversión. Fue Darien quien se quedó las hojas informativas y quien hizo las preguntas. Ella estaba en shock. La idea de pasar por eso sola era aterradora. Pensaba podría hacerse cargo de uno; sería difícil, pero, si su madre lo había hecho, ella también. ¿Pero dos? ¿Al mismo tiempo? Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no podría elegir su futuro ella sola. No tenía elección.

Sintió que la cita estaba concluyendo cuando oyó a Darien hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Podemos seguir... eh...? No quiero hacerle daño a ella o a los bebés.

El especialista obviamente entendió la pregunta.

—Las relaciones íntimas no le harán daño a nadie, pero tendréis que ser creativos dentro de unos meses, porque ella estará muy redonda con este embarazo.

¿Aún seguía queriendo acostarse con ella? ¿Seguía interesado? A pesar de todo el estrés y el shock, sintió una punzada de placer. Ella también lo deseaba, pero la situación había dado un cambio radical y había más cosas en una relación aparte de sexo. Ni siquiera el sexo más espectacular de todos podía hacer que un matrimonio funcionase.

Serena no prestó atención cuando concertaron la próxima cita, y no fue muy consciente de cómo acabó caminando por la acera de vuelta al coche.

Darien respiró profundamente; necesitaba una dosis extra de oxígeno para aclarar sus ideas. Gemelos. No podía creerlo. No había querido creer que estuviera embarazada; no veía cómo era posible. Pero lo había sentido en su interior. ¿Existiría algo llamado intuición masculina?

Los antibióticos. Era tranquilizador tener una explicación. No había dudado de Serena, la había creído al decirle que estaba tomando la píldora. Pensaba que tal vez se le hubiese olvidado una vez. La verdad era que no había pensado mucho en ello. Aún estaba intentando asimilar la noticia.

Y además iban a ser dos.

Se duplicaría la cantidad de pañales y de ruido, y se reduciría la cantidad de sueño. No podía soportar pensarlo.

Miró a Serena. Estaba mirando al suelo, dándole la mano sin apretar, pero sin apartarla tampoco.

—Háblame —dijo él.

—No puedo creerme que hayas preguntado eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Que si podemos seguir acostándonos? —Ella asintió.

—Serena, tengo intención de acostarme con mi esposa. De acostarme muchas veces — «mi esposa». Aquellas palabras parecieron llenarle la boca. Le soltó la mano y se pasó los dedos por el pelo con la esperanza de que pudiera disimular sus dudas. En una ocasión le había dicho que no le haría daño y no quería, pero no podía estar seguro de que la amase. No estaba seguro de poder afrontar nada de eso.

—Tengo una idea. —dijo ella— No creo que debamos tomar ninguna decisión importante todavía. ¿Qué te parece si vamos tomándonos las cosas día a día?

Darien suspiró aliviado. La miró y se preguntó si ella tendría tantas dudas como él. Claro que las tenía. Necesitaban espacio para pensar, para ver si había otra solución. Día a día. El problema era que no quedaban tantos días.

Debería haber sido uno de los fines de semana más excitantes de su vida. En un avión con un grupo de compañeros del trabajo, con todos los gastos pagados, para ver una ciudad maravillosa con uno de los edificios más increíbles del mundo; y lleno de obras de arte.

Consiguió soportar las náuseas en el avión a duras penas. Les dijo a los demás que se mareaba en los aviones y eso le permitió irse pronto a su habitación y no salir con ellos. A pesar del cansancio, no podía dormir. Tenía la cabeza llena de dudas. Y echaba de menos a Darien. Echaba de menos su calor, el confort de sus brazos a pesar del abismo que había entre ellos durante el día.

Decidió privarse de la salida para ir de compras y se fue directa al Guggenheim. Quería verlo a la luz del día, así como iluminado durante la función planeada para esa noche.

Caminó a su alrededor, maravillada por las curvas, la mezcla de cristal, piedra y titanio. La cámara de fotos colgaba inútilmente de su muñeca; no tenía sentido intentar capturar la magnificencia y complejidad en treinta y cinco milímetros. Al mirar hacía arriba, la visión empezó a nublársele. Parpadeó rápidamente, pero el mareó aumentó. Entonces sintió el dolor punzante y, justo cuando la oscuridad se la tragaba, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa. Darien.

Fueron las cinco horas más largas de su vida. Deseó poder colarse en la cabina del piloto y exigir que fueran más deprisa, cualquier cosa.

Nunca olvidaría esa llamada de teléfono. El terror, la dificultad para respirar. El shock al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de perder la cosa más preciada que tenía en su vida.

Le habían dicho que no hacía falta que volase hasta allí, que ellos la llevarían a casa. Pero a él no le parecía bien. Necesitaba verla, estar con ella. La necesitaba. Nada más importaba.

Finalmente, la mujer sentada a su lado insistió en que ocupara el asiento del pasillo; obviamente no podía soportar su inquietud. Se levantó y caminó hasta la salida de emergencia, dando vueltas en dos metros cuadrados durante el resto del vuelo.

Había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Había dudado cuando debería haber estado removiendo el cielo y la tierra para conseguir lo que deseaba.

A Serena.

¿Cómo había podido estar tan poco seguro? No podía creer que hubiese tenido que pasar eso para hacerle ver lo que realmente deseaba. Su ansiedad había ido creciendo; el pánico ante su inminente marcha y su situación habían hecho que fuese incapaz de pensar, incapaz de ver las cosas claras. Pero por fin lo entendía. Había sido un idiota. Había pasado el peor momento de su vida y no iba a arriesgarse a que volviese a suceder.

Estaba tumbada en la cama del hotel, pálida, pero calmada. Darien luchó por mantener una apariencia igualmente calmada, pero por dentro estaba muy nervioso.

—Estoy bien, Darien. Estoy bien.

—No parece que estés bien.

—Cansada, nada más. El médico ha dicho que tengo que tomármelo con calma.

Lo sabía. Había hablado con el médico antes de entrar en su habitación. Estaba exhausta; su cuerpo le había dado una señal de advertencia, diciéndole que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. El mínimo estrés, el máximo cariño y los bebés y ella estarían bien. Darien se sentía culpable. El sentimiento de responsabilidad era enorme, y su necesidad de protegerla era primordial.

Sólo había una manera de asegurárselo. Al descubrir que estaba embarazada, sus entrañas habían hablado por él. La solución era simple. Pero su cerebro había interferido y le había hecho tener dudas en vez de dejarse llevar por el sentimiento inicial. El amor.

Pero necesitaba convencerla de que eso era lo único que se podía hacer. Casarse lo antes posible. Y la manera de conseguir que accediese era utilizando a los bebés y su inminente marcha. Le haría ver el sentido de todo aquello. Era un paso de gigante, pero era lo único que les quedaba. El único paso que finalmente sabía que quería dar.

Serena apartó la mirada y contempló el cielo nocturno desde la ventanilla del avión. Podía ver su rostro pálido reflejado en el cristal y, a pesar de su debilidad física, Darien pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos.

—Siento no haberte dicho antes lo del embarazo, pero te prometo que iba a hacerlo. Pero no sabía cuándo ni cómo. Estaba asustada.

—¿Asustada de qué? —preguntó él. Vio que tenía las mejillas más sonrojadas, pero seguía sin mirarlo—. ¿Qué creías que haría? ¿Pensabas que te dejaría tirada? ¿Qué te abandonaría?

Ella giró la cabeza al oír eso e intentó hablar, pero él la silenció con la mano. Conocía esa mirada y sabía que había dudado de él.

—¿Cuándo te he dado razones para no confiar en mí?

—No eras tú. Era la situación en general.

Claro, la situación era difícil, pero el hecho era que no confiaba en él. No se parecía en nada a su ex novio, pero eso no importaba. Seguía sin creer en su palabra. No había llegado a ninguna parte con ella, y le dolió más de lo que quería admitir. Sin confianza, ¿cómo podría haber amor?

Sabía que las cosas habían ocurrido más rápido para él que para ella. Él se había enamorado. Se odiaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes. No podía creer que fuera la idea de perderla completamente lo que lo había hecho reaccionar. Los acontecimientos lo habían superado.

Pero no sabía si ella lo amaba. Sí, lo deseaba; sí, eran compatibles en muchos niveles aparte de los evidentes, ¿pero realmente lo amaba? Tenía que intentarlo de cualquier forma.

—Serena, quiero que te cases conmigo. Podemos hacer que funcione. Es la única manera. Puedo cuidar de ti y de los bebés. Tienes que dejarme —era lo único que podía confesarle por el momento. Sabía que no estaba lista para oír su juramento de amor eterno. No lo creería. Y, francamente, él tampoco estaba listo para ponerse en esa situación aún. No sin saber en qué punto estaba ella.

—De acuerdo.

Respiró aliviado. Le dolía la mandíbula de apretar los dientes con tanta fuerza. No había estado nada seguro de su respuesta. Incluso había preparado un discurso con sus argumentos mientras iba a buscarla.

Pero Serena había accedido, sin más. Aunque no parecía muy feliz al respecto. De modo que él se mantuvo en su sitio, sin tocarla ni amarla como deseaba hacer.

Bueno, si aún no lo amaba, lo haría con el tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa en su poder para que sucediese. La amaba. Era suya y estaba embarazada de él. Pero no quería espantarla con juramentos y promesas. Aún era pronto. No, lo primero sería ponerle el anillo en el dedo, luego demostrárselo. Cuando estuvieran casados, le demostraría que eso era lo único que sus corazones les permitirían hacer.

Hasta no descubrir lo de los gemelos, Serena se había negado a contemplar la idea de una boda. Recordaba lo que le había dicho comiendo con Rubeus y con Unazuki. Había dicho que sólo se casaría por amor. Y ése era el problema. No estaba enamorada de él. Sin embargo, se encontraba acorralada contra la pared. Sentía pena por ella. Quería abrazarla, protegerla, decirle que todo saldría bien y que la quería. Pero se obligó a mantenerse callado. No podía decírselo. Aún no.

Serena dejó de trabajar en Franklin. Darien se preocupaba por ella, sola y aislada en su piso. Había hablado brevemente por teléfono con Mina, pero no le había dicho nada. A él no le habría importado si lo hubiera hecho; todos acabarían descubriéndolo e imaginaba que Serena necesitaría a una amiga en esos momentos. Pero, aun así, había pasado el tiempo consolando a Mina sobre una situación con su amigo Armand.

En pocos días, vio sin poder hacer nada cómo ella se alejaba. Le permitía tomar las decisiones sin aparentar interés en lo que estaba decidiendo, firmó los formularios del visado sin ni siquiera leerlos. Su fatiga era preocupante, al igual que su falta de apetito. Cierto, el embarazo debía de estar alterándola, pero él sabía que había algo más. No sabía cómo combatir su infelicidad.

Pero, por las noches, cuando se metía en la cama, ella se volvía hacia él, una y otra vez. En la oscuridad, al amanecer, en cualquier momento, con sus piernas enlazadas, llegando juntos al climax. En esos momentos, las dificultades quedaban olvidadas y sentía que lo amaba, y eso era lo que más deseaba.

La miró y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados. No podía soportarlo. Normalmente le devolvía la mirada. Le hacía sentir que disfrutaba de él con los ojos además de con el cuerpo. Dejándole ver su alma. Pero ahora se sentía apartado de ella.

—Abre los ojos —susurró.

Ella obedeció, y lentamente volvió a penetrarla, embistiéndola cada vez más profundamente hasta llegar al fondo. Sin dejar de mirarla, volvió a retirarse casi del todo, observando el tormento en sus ojos antes de volver a meterse dentro. Enfatizando el propósito de su unión, haciéndole sentir que era él quien estaba allí, dentro de ella, ansiando ser parte de su alma. Mostrarle que estaban bien juntos, que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Serena abrió más los ojos y levantó las caderas para recibirlo, para meterle prisa. Pero él no quería.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con la intensidad y con el amor que sentía. Saboreó sus gritos de placer al llegar al éxtasis y la mantuvo abrazada hasta llegar al clímax.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos. Y no pudo evitar sentir que, de alguna manera, la había perdido.

**Wow, Darien no hace nada a medias, doble gol, y Serena sigue aterrada, y cada vez se aleja mas de él y ahora que él ya se a dado cuenta de que la ama... claro hasta que casi la pierde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ojala y todo se arregle.**


	13. Chapter 12

Doce

Exhausta, Serena se sentó sobre su vieja mochila y trató por enésima vez de cerrar la cremallera. Había empaquetado los libros y la ropa que ya no quería, dejando una nota para que la diesen a la beneficencia. Lo único que le quedaba era la mochila con la que había salido de Nueva Zelanda, una bolsa para trajes y su pequeño bolso. Había ido al piso cuando Darien se había marchado a trabajar, y estaba agotada después de recogerlo todo. Se suponía que iban a trasladar sus cosas y ella se instalaría con Darien permanentemente. Las cosas habían ocurrido muy deprisa y no podía seguir fingiendo.

Ese fin de semana conocería a la familia de Darien. Menuda forma de ser presentada.

«Aquí está la chica a la que dejé embarazada y ahora vamos a tener una boda relámpago». No podía soportarlo.

Había intentado decirle que no hacía falta casarse tan deprisa, pero él había insistido. Darien el honrado, atrapado en una boda, una sentencia de por vida. Había hecho mal en dudar de él. No se parecía en nada a Diamante. Él tenía integridad y siempre hacía lo correcto.

Claro, la deseaba. La atracción sexual entre ambos era dinamita, pero eso no era suficiente. No podía durar, sobre todo bajo el peso de tener no uno, sino dos bebés a los que cuidar.

Al menos no había fingido con ella. No había dicho esas dos palabras. No lo haría. Mentir era imposible para Darien. En una ocasión le había dicho que era una persona sincera y lo era. Dolorosamente sincera. Habría creído esas palabras si se las hubiera dicho, simplemente porque ansiaba oírlas. Pero no las había pronunciado, porque no las sentía.

«Te quiero». Pero lo amaba con toda su alma. Y no era que las hormonas del embarazo, que intentaban guiarla hacia un futuro seguro; había sabido que estaba embarazada desde el primer fin de semana que habían pasado juntos. Para ella no era sólo el fuego de la pasión, sino el placer del humor, de los intereses comunes, el brillo que sentía al pasar tiempo a su lado.

Lo amaba y odiaba la idea de que estuviera atrapado en un matrimonio unidireccional. No podía soportar que fuera infeliz, casado con alguien con quien no quería estarlo, incapaz de ser libre para buscar a una mujer a la que amase como ella lo amaba a él.

Día a día. Su relación había seguido su cuenta atrás y él no había sacado el tema del futuro en ningún momento. Simplemente no había planeado que hubiese un futuro. Debería haber acabado y ella no podía soportar saber que su matrimonio era por obligación, no porque realmente lo deseara. Por eso tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que marcharse.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, bajó las bolsas hasta la calle y se puso a esperar un taxi.

La terminal tres del aeropuerto de Heathrow estaba más abarrotada que nunca, con gente yendo y viniendo por todas partes. Serena se aferró al bolso en el que llevaba el pasaporte y el billete que había comprado meses atrás. Billete de ida a Auckland, Nueva Zelanda. Pagó al taxista que la había llevado hasta allí, y el taxista debió de notar su fatiga y su desesperación, pues salió del coche y comenzó a cargar sus bolsas en un carrito antes de que se lo pidiera.

Serena se dirigió lentamente hacia los mostradores de Air New Zealand y comenzó a oír el acento tan familiar en la gente de la cola. Colocó el carrito al final de la cola y sacó el billete para comprobar el número de vuelo.

—¡Papá!

El niño corrió entre la fila de gente y se lanzó a las piernas de un hombre que debía de ser su padre. El hombre en cuestión se agachó y, con una sonrisa, lo levantó en brazos. Las risas del niño eran el sonido más dulce del mundo. Su padre lo abrazó con fuerza. Ambos parecían felices.

«Papá».

Serena se llevó la mano al vientre. Y su cerebro comenzó a funcionar con claridad de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía privar a sus hijos de conocer a su padre? Un padre que podría no estar enamorado de su madre, pero que los deseaba. Un padre que los querría y los protegería. No tenía derecho a hacer eso. Sobre todo cuando sabía lo que era desear tener un padre. Había soñado con conocerlo, había pasado años preguntándose cómo habría sido, cómo sería su familia, deseando que el destino no hubiera sido tan cruel como para quitárselo a ella y a su madre.

Había sentido envidia de sus compañeros de clase en los días de competiciones deportivas y en los festivales, cuando ambos padres aparecían, orgullosos de los logros de sus hijos. A ella le habría encantado eso.

Sus hijos nunca se lo perdonarían si supieran que habían tenido la oportunidad y ella se la había arrebatado. Ella no tenía nada más que ofrecerles que su amor; no tenía tíos, ni abuelos. Ni siquiera tenía las cosas básicas como un trabajo o una casa. Darien podría darles todo eso. ¿Cómo podría ser tan negligente? ¿Tan egoísta? Agachó la cabeza. Había una manera de solucionar eso, simplemente tenía que ser fuerte.

Parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas, agarró el billete con ambas manos y, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, lo rompió por la mitad. Miró a su alrededor buscando un cubo de basura, pero no había ninguno. Con un pedazo de billete en cada mano, dio la vuelta al carrito y regresó hacia la salida. Y allí estaba Darien.

Justo frente a la puerta, observándola desde la distancia. Alto, pálido y más furioso de lo que habría imaginado.

No dejó de mirarlo mientras se acercaba a él, y vio cómo tomaba aliento mientras caminaba.

—¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?—preguntó—. No te vas. No vas a ninguna parte.

—Lo sé. No me voy —contestó ella fríamente. Para demostrárselo, levantó las manos y le enseñó el billete roto. El agarró los pedazos y los juntó para ver el destino. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, arrugando los pedazos de papel antes de metérselos en los bolsillos y mirarla con ira.

—¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba? —preguntó ella. Deseaba que no la hubiera pillado. No quería que se enterase de su cobardía.

—Intenté llamarte a casa. Me preocupé al ver que no contestabas. Luego recordé que hoy era cuando estaba planeado tu vuelo originalmente.

Sintiéndose arrepentida al ver el dolor en su expresión, se dirigió hacia la salida. Con un gruñido, él la echó a un lado para poder empujar el carrito. Ella lo siguió mientras caminaban hacia el taxi que había al principio de la fila. Se metió en el vehículo mientras él cargaba las bolsas y se preparó para la tormenta. Después de que le diera la dirección al taxista, Serena se giró hacia él, ansiosa por explicar las cosas del mejor modo posible.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto. Has sido maravilloso conmigo. Darien, no te merecías esto.

La actitud de Darien no varió un ápice; si acaso, se puso más tenso.

—Me casaré contigo, Darien, si crees que es lo mejor. Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

Vio cómo brillaban sus ojos y sintió que estaba preparándose para atacar.

Apartó la mirada y juntó las manos.

—Hemos estado teniendo una aventura y ahora las cosas se han complicado —prosiguió—. Pero no quiero arruinar tu vida por un simple error. Si conoces a alguien, si te enamoras de alguien, yo desapareceré; podemos tener un divorcio tranquilo. Estoy segura de que... de que podremos organizarlo todo por los niños. Ellos te necesitarán y yo no quiero atraparte en un matrimonio sin amor.

Entonces se arriesgó a mirarlo.

Estaba más pálido que antes.

—¿Un matrimonio sin amor?

—Sé que no me amas, Darien. Y no pasa nada, de verdad. No espero que lo hagas. No es posible.

—¿No es posible?

—Todo ha sido tan precipitado...

Hubo una pausa.

—¿No crees que sea posible enamorarse de alguien deprisa?

Serena lo miró preocupada; ¿acaso lo había averiguado? Qué humillante.

—¿No es posible enamorarse casi al instante de conocerse? —insistió él.

—Es posible —contestó ella, girando la cabeza para que no viera sus lágrimas. Claro que era posible; lo sabía de primera mano.

—Claro que es posible. Sobre todo si es una rubia esbelta de ojos celestes y pelo dorado como la miel —dijo él, como si lo estuvieran obligando a decir esas palabras.

Serena se giró y lo miró, recordando que era así como la había descrito la primera noche. Ella no lo había olvidado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que él tampoco. Aún seguía pálido y tenso; sus ojos enviaban un mensaje que le daba miedo creer.

—Es posible —el calor en sus mejillas se hizo insoportable. El corazón comenzó a latirle con tanta fuerza que pensó que iba a salírsele por la boca. Pero se armó de valor—. Sobre todo si él tiene unos maravillosos ojos azules y una sonrisa capaz de derretir la Antártida.

La tensión disminuyó un poco. Él se acercó más, y en sus labios pudo verse un atisbo de esa sonrisa.

—¿Vas a poner tus cartas sobre la mesa, Serena?

—Pensaba dejarte hacerlo a ti primero —susurró ella, incapaz de evitar inclinarse hacia él también, incapaz de controlar la esperanza que iba floreciendo en su pecho, respirando profundamente por primera vez en días.

—No puedo enamorarme de nadie más, Serena, porque sólo tengo un corazón y ya me lo han quitado —estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla con la mano—. Me enamoré de ti nada más verte salir al balcón aquella noche. No pude evitar seguirte. Quería conocerte, saber de ti. Al principio lo achaqué al deseo sexual, pero me estaba engañando. Siempre ha sido más. Te quiero.

La acercó a él y sus labios casi se tocaron.

—Yo también te quiero, Darien —admitió ella antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.

—Dilo otra vez —dijo él apartándose un instante.

—Te quiero.

Entonces le agarró los brazos con fuerza, como si quisiera comprobar que realmente estuviera allí.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo antes de besarla de nuevo. Besos pequeños, hasta que ella le rogó que la besara debidamente. Y, cuando lo hizo, sintió como si hubiera muerto y estuviera en el cielo—. Tenemos mucho qué hablar —murmuró él antes de volver a besarla.

Pero no dijeron nada en el taxi. El resto del camino lo emplearon en devorarse a besos. Besos de amor y deseo.

Darien la hizo esperar mientras metía las bolsas dentro. Serena apenas podía contener la excitación, no quería perderlo de vista ni un segundo. Cuando volvió junto a ella, le dio la mano para que saliera del taxi y la tomó en brazos.

—¿Ya no soy una tabla de snowboard? —bromeó ella.

—¡Dios, no! Al menos durante unos ocho meses. Además, estoy practicando.

—¿Para qué?

—Para pasarte en brazos por debajo de la puerta.

La llevó dentro, directamente a su dormitorio.

—Pensé que necesitarías tumbarte.

—Oh, desde luego.

La colocó de pie en el suelo, pero no la soltó, deslizando la mano por su espalda suavemente. Ella se estremeció, deseando estar con él, hacer el amor.

Entonces oyó los ruidos de su estómago y se rió.

—No he comido —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué te apetece?

—Bueno, creo que quiero esto de entrada —contestó deslizando un dedo por sus labios.

Serena sintió la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo y sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios cuando él apartó el dedo.

—Luego —continuó Darien sin dejar de mirarla—. Creo que tomaré esto de plato principal —dijo acariciándole los pechos con las manos y estimulándole los pezones con los pulgares—, Y luego, me gustaría esto de postre —deslizó la mano hacia abajo hasta llegar a la pelvis.

Serena respiró profundamente y apretó los muslos, atrapando su mano entre medias.

—El caso es que —prosiguió él con mirada de inocencia—, a veces me tengo que comer el postre primero.

Finalmente Serena perdió la paciencia. Se besaron una y otra vez, compartiendo la pasión y la felicidad. Ella se retorció contra él, queriendo volverlo loco como él a ella.

—Hay sólo una cosa en el mundo que deseo más que tenerte en mis brazos ahora mismo —dijo él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Tenerte desnuda en mis brazos ahora mismo.

—Creo que eso puede arreglarse.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso.

La acción fue instantánea. Serena se quitó la camiseta y la sudadera a la vez, quedándose sólo en vaqueros y sujetador. Él se quitó la corbata antes de estirar los brazos y comenzar a devorarla. Ella luchó con los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos y quitándosela junto con la chaqueta. Era maravilloso. Sus labios permanecían sellados mientras se quitaban los pantalones apresuradamente.

—Los zapatos, cariño —dijo él riéndose. —Los zapatos —se agachó y le quitó los zapatos antes de ocuparse de los suyos. No se movía lo suficientemente deprisa para ella. Serena necesitaba abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, cayeron sobre la cama, enlazados. Darien la sujetó con fuerza, usando la boca para explorar cada parte de su cuerpo. Ella se resistía, tratando de hacer lo mismo con él. Era algo frenético y apasionado, y ambos estaban desesperados por satisfacerse.

—No me canso de ti —confesó ella mientras le daba besos en el pecho. Estaba volviéndola loca. Lo deseaba todo en ese mismo instante, aunque también deseaba saborear el momento.

—No pasa nada, guapa —dijo él antes de darle un beso—. Tenemos toda la vida —tenía razón. Era su compañero de por vida y aquél era el primer baile de muchos por venir. Se torturaron mutuamente durante un rato hasta que, incapaz de esperar más, Darien se tumbó sobre ella y la penetró.

Serena levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara y los dos se quedaron quietos para saborear el momento.

—Te quiero —dijo ella.

Darien le devoró la boca y comenzó a mover su cuerpo con un ritmo lento y delicioso.

—Tú lo eres todo para mí.

La acercó más a él y juntos se movieron lentamente al principio, aumentando la velocidad progresivamente hasta fundirse en una sinfonía de gemidos y llegar a las más altas cotas de placer.

—No puedo creer que me quieras —dijo Serena segundos después, tumbada y aún unida a él—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es sólo por los bebés?

—Qué tonta eres —dijo él acariciándole el pelo—. Me entusiasma lo de los bebés, claro. Pero es a ti a quien quiero, Serena. Ni siquiera puedo imaginármelos aún. Es a ti a quien deseo. Es sin ti sin la que no quiero vivir.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Realmente no estaba seguro de en qué punto estaba contigo, Serena. No quería asustarte y que salieras corriendo al declararte amor eterno cuando aún estabas aprendiendo a confiar en mí. No quería agobiarte.

Serena sentía que había sido una idiota dejando que sus miedos e inseguridades condicionasen su opinión sobre él. Había estado a punto de apartarse de lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Darien. De acuerdo, no había sido lento y seguro como había deseado al principio. Había sido rápido y peligroso, pero mucho mejor.

—No llores, por favor, no llores —dijo él.

—Son lágrimas de alegría.

—Oh, bien. Entonces está bien.

Se quedaron tumbados muy juntos. Ella se sentía plena y relajada, hasta que otra idea cruzó su mente.

—Darien, ¿qué dirá tu familia? —aterrorizada ante la idea de conocerlos, esperó ansiosa su respuesta.

—Están deseando conocerte —contestó él con una sonrisa—. Mi hermana lleva mucho tiempo pidiéndomelo.

—¿Mucho tiempo? ¿Hace mucho tiempo que había oído hablar de mí? —se incorporó y contempló su expresión de sorpresa.

Darien asintió.

—Tuve que devolverle el coche aquella primera noche, ¿recuerdas? Me miró a la cara y supo que algo pasaba. Enseguida adivinó que se trataba de una mujer, y desde entonces bromea con mi madre diciéndole que ella lo supo primero.

—¿Y qué hay de los bebés? ¿Les importará?

—Dios, no —contestó él riéndose— Estarán encantados. Mi madre lleva un tiempo diciéndome que siente la cabeza, que forme una familia y que deje de gastar toda mi energía en el trabajo. Estoy a punto de cumplir los treinta, ya sabes —lo dijo de tal modo que Serena supo que estaba imitando a su madre, y se rió—. Nuestros bebés no serán mucho más jóvenes que sus primos; espero que no se dejen influir negativamente por esos mocosos.

Serena sonrió, advirtiendo en sus palabras al tío devoto que era.

—Les encantarás, Serena, no te preocupes —de pronto se incorporó—. Hay algo que debo hacer. Algo que debo rectificar.

Serena aguardó mientras él estiraba el brazo por un lado de la cama hasta sacar sus pantalones. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver cómo sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo del bolsillo.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Darien —dijo, sintiendo que la emoción estaba a punto de sobrepasarla.

—Claro que sí —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Malditas hormonas.

—¿Qué voy a decir cuando nuestros hijos pregunten por nuestro matrimonio? Que te dije: «Venga, vamos a casarnos». No. Te mereces una proposición, Serena. Mereces que te lo pida como es debido. Sólo asegúrate de dar la respuesta apropiada.

—¿Y qué les diré a los niños cuando pregunten dónde tuvo lugar esta preciosa proposición? No en un restaurante o en un paisaje idílico, sino en la cama con vuestro padre, los dos desnudos en mitad de la tarde.

—Las cosas bonitas ocurren en la cama contigo, Serena.

Se arrodilló frente a ella, y adoptó una mirada de sinceridad que le llegó al alma.

—Serena, te quiero y lo haré hasta el día de mi muerte. ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Sí, lo haré, Darien, porque también te quiero.

Darien abrió la caja y se la ofreció.

—Sé que muchas personas van juntas a elegir un anillo, pero vi éste y supe que era el adecuado.

Adecuado no, perfecto. El anillo era precioso. Un enorme diamante flanqueado a cada lado por dos zafiros con vetas doradas.

—Me recuerdan a tus ojos, a sus pecas doradas y a tu pelo. Hay dos, uno por cada bebé. Pero el diamante eres tú, Serena. Tú eres el premio para mí.

Serena sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo cuando Darien sacó el anillo de la caja y se lo puso en el dedo.

—Vaya, realmente habías pensado en esto.

—Ya te he dicho que era el adecuado.

—Lo es. ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

—Esta mañana. Supe que no podía esperar más. Tenía que decirte lo que sentía. Sabía que no eras feliz y era mi última esperanza.

—Y entonces descubriste que me había ido al aeropuerto.

—Sí, eso fue una pequeña decepción —admitió él con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento. Sabes que no habría podido hacerlo. Pensaba que podía, pero no —le acarició la cara con las manos y trató de no pensar en ello.

Darien agachó la cabeza y la besó con tal ternura que las lágrimas finalmente resbalaron por sus mejillas. Se sentía completa. La colocó sobre su regazo y la abrazó contra su pecho. Fueron incrementando el ritmo juntos, creando una fricción imposible de resistir. La pasión se apoderó de la situación y ambos comenzaron a respirar entrecortadamente. Por fin sabía lo que era amar y ser amada. Se sentía completamente feliz.

Minutos después, Darien volvió a hablar.

—Hay algo más que tengo que decirte.

Serena arqueó las cejas, pues sonaba culpable.

—He reservado la luna de miel.

—¿De verdad?

—Iremos a Florencia. Te prometí que te llevaría, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo iba a olvidar la noche mágica en que se habían conocido?

—El Ponte Vecchio.

—Y helados para mi hermosa Venus. ¿Puedes tomar helados estando embarazada?

—No veo por qué no.

—¿Qué sabor elegirás?

—Limón.

—¿De verdad? Pensé que dirías frambuesa.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente limón. Me encanta cómo huele el limón. Aunque tal vez tome una bola de cada una.

—¿Dos, eh?

—Doble placer.

—Siempre.

Y así sería, siempre con él.

FIN

**Vaya que les costó a estos dos aceptar sus sentimientos, ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano Serena iba a intentar huir, pero en su defensa diré que lo hizo por amor, y por fin Darien le pidió matrimonio como se debe, porque la primera no cuenta, no se lo pidió se lo impuso, espero que les haya gustado, un beso y nos leemos mañana**


End file.
